


Heat

by amixii10, DaFishi



Series: Avatar: The Rewrite [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Chit Sang, Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Mai, Alpha Ozai, Alpha Pipsqueak, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Alpha The Boulder, Alpha Toph Beifong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Katara, BAMF Suki, BAMF Toph Beifong, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Beta Aang, Beta Bato, Beta Iroh, Beta Teo, Beta The Duke, Beta Ty Lee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Good Jet, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jet survives, Katara loves Zuko and will kick anyone’s ass that hurts him, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Oblivious Aang, Oblivious Zuko, Omega Zuko, Peace Maker Aang, Possesive Jet, Possesive Sokka, Zuko’s a baby, alpha Azula, alpha haru, hintings at smut, like barely there, like really light, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 82
Words: 65,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: When Zuko joins the gaang at the Crystal Cavern, Sokka and Jet are already together.What no one was expecting was for the two alphas to start falling for the lost omega.It’s going to be tough to win him over when Zuko’s being protected by a very protective Katara.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko(Platonic), Sokka/Suki (Platonic), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph/Zuko(Platonic)
Series: Avatar: The Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939633
Comments: 809
Kudos: 1365
Collections: avatar tingz





	1. Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, please don’t judge! My friend helped, she doesn’t have an account yet, I’ll tag her later and what not. More chapters coming soon!

“Katara! I need your help,” called Zuko. Katara whips around to assess for danger but smiles softly when she sees Zuko struggling to redo the bandages. The alpha walks over and gently starts to redress the wound on his arm. As she gets closer to his shoulder she smells the air and blinks in surprise. 

“You’re an omega,” she says softly. Zuko looks startled for a minute but then nods.

“Why do you hide your scent?” she asks, gently. 

“I hide my scent because it’s supposedly unbecoming for a future fire lord to be an omega. But then Azula presented as alpha and the throne went to her. The habit of hiding just stuck. I guess you can smell it because I’m in preheat,” he says quietly. Katara smiles gently pressing a motherly kiss to the top of his head. 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she says gently against his hair. Zuko smiles and leans to her touch. Toph smirked from her spot behind a rock. She had struck gold with this kind of gossip.

All hell broke loose that evening. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE ZUKO’S AN OMEGA!” Sokka screams at the top of his lungs.

“And he’s about to go into heat,” Aang adds unhelpfully. Zuko sends a look of betrayal to Katara that soon morphs into confusion as she shook her head at him. 

“Sorry, Sparky. I overheard and just had to tell someone,” Toph says, walking to the fire.  


“Why didn’t you tell us?” asked Aang. 

“In the fire nation, omegas are just used for breeding and aren’t allowed to be warriors or benders. I didn’t want you to see me any differently just because I wasn’t an alpha or beta,” Zuko mumbled, shrinking under their gaze. Jet’s face turned to anger as he said, “The fire nation doesn’t know what they’re talking about. You’re a great fighter and an even better bender. We would never judge you for something you can’t control. You’re part of the group, Zuko. You can trust us to help you.” Katara nodded in silent agreement as mumbled phrases of “yeah” and one “preach” from Toph made Zuko crack a smile. 

Sokka and Jet talk in their tent later that night.

“Zuko’s an omega,” Jet says. 

“Yeah,” Sokka says, nodding slightly.

“He’s bunking with Katara.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s an alpha.”

“Yup.”

“They’re both unbonded.”

“Sounds about right.”

“They’re getting comfortable around each other.”

“Hmm.”

“I saw them cuddling with Zuko as the little spoon and his head was tucked under Katara’s chin.”

“Ok.”

“Fuck.”

“Sounds about right.”


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates are coming pretty dang fast for now. Don’t get used to it.

Jet sighs and flops face first down into his sleeping bag. “How are you so calm about this,” he asks, his voice muffled by the sleeping bag.

“If Katara wanted Zuko, he’d be drowning in gifts and would already have a betrothal necklace and a mating mark on his neck. But he doesn’t. So either Katara is taking it slowly, which is unlikely, or neither of them are interested in each other and Katara is his guardian alpha,” Sokka said, eyes closed, basking in the heat from the slowly dwindling fire. 

“Guardian alpha,” Jet wonders. 

“Since Zuko doesn’t have family nearby to act as protectors from alphas trying to claim him in heat or court him, Katara is stepping up and is going to kick anyone’s ass that tries to touch dear old Zuzu,” the water tribesman explains. 

“So, she’s going to spend Zuko’s heat cuddling him and scaring the shit outta any alpha that comes near him?”

“Pretty much.”

“Toph would probably smash their heads with rocks and Aang would lecture them about omega respect while they bled out.”

“We have great friends.”

“If it makes you feel better about our group, sure.”

“Jet?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to court Zuko.”

Jet’s eyes snap open and he sits up so fast, Sokka can only pray to Tui and La he didn’t break his back. 

“What,” he whispers incredulously. “Well-” Sokka starts. “You want to court him too?” Jet asks. Sokka blinks in surprise. A slow grin takes over his face. Jet grins right back. 

“Well then,” Sokka purrs, “Lets go claim our pretty omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done as well but I don’t want to update everything and then have nothing left cause then I’d be in trouble.


	3. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I literally write these at 3 am. No joke. I legit have proof it’s so sad

“No.”

“Why,” whined Sokka pathetically, giving a pleading look to Katara. She glares back, unimpressed. 

“We’d take good care of him,” added Jet. 

Katara rubs her temples as her frustrated scent starts to fill the air.

“He’s not in the right state of mind to make the decision to be courted or not,” she said.

“Hate to say it, but I’m with Sugar Queen on this,” Toph chimed in, walking in to talk to them. “He’s with Aang right now and even Twinkle Toes can barely get through to him. His heat’s gonna start in a few hours at most.” 

“But we’re good alphas,” Sokka said, pouting. Katara releases an incredibly powerful scent of pure anger at him and hisses, “Don’t touch my omega. He’s mine to protect and I get to choose whether you’re worthy or not. And I say you can try but after this heat. Now if you will excuse me, I need to help Zuko nest.” With that, she turned on her heels and left. 

Toph cackled while Sokka pouted and Jet’s face morphed from indignation to one of deep thought. 

“Don’t think too hard, Jet. You’ll hurt yourself,” Toph said cracking her knuckles over her head before leaving. Jet sputtered and looked indignantly at Toph’s back. 

The pair of alphas turned and walked right into Zuko as they left. A sharp inhale from Sokka causes Jets’ eyes to blow wide as they smelt the spicy soft smell of their omega in heat. Zuko whimpered when the strong hit of alpha pheromones hit him as Jet cradled him. 

Sokka cleared his throat and tried to discreetly hide his boner while Zuko was practically splayed across Jet. 

Jet growls as he inhales the strong scent of omega in heat and pushes Zuko against the wall. He roughly scents his neck and lets out a purr of approval when Zuko lets out a soft keening sound. He licks Zuko’s mating gland and gently presses teeth in warning against soft skin when Zuko starts squirming. 

Sokka took this as his cue to finally jump awake and pull Jet away with gritted teeth. “I know, ok. I know. I want to claim him too, but Katara, Toph, and even Aang would have our heads. Even Zuko would murder us slowly when he comes to.” 

Clarity slowly overtook Jet’s face as he swore running his hands through his hair. “Damn. Ok. Let’s get him to Katara before his heat gets any worse.”

Jet carefully lifts the delirious omega into a bridal carry and walks him to the campfire with Sokka trailing behind. Just as they drop off Zuko, Katara walks into the tent and freezes at what she sees. 

At first, her temper flares, and her alpha instincts go into override as she thinks of ways to rid her omega’s tent of these asinine alphas that dared to oppose her order. Sokka raises his hands in surrender as soon as he hears the clear warning growl from Katara. Albeit reluctantly, Jet follows to do the same. 

Zuko gently reaches out of Katara’s comforting scent and Katara’s hackles fall. She coos and walks over to wrap the omega in her arms and whispers comforting words into his ear. He calms down significantly and purrs, inhaling her strong scent. Katara looks at Jet and Sokka and opens her mouth only to be interrupted by Aang bursting through the door and yelling; “I NEED PARENTS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and 5 are being processed so stay tuned! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Aang is a Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fish really wasn't kidding about the 3 am thing. I went into the doc this morning and looked at the changes and she had been online from 1 to 3 am

“What?” asks Jet as they look at Aang's panicked form in the entrance to the cave. 

“Jet, you'd make a great dad. What’d you say, huh?” Aang asked, sliding up next to Jet, shooting finger-guns at him with confidence.

“No.”

“Why?!”

“That sounds like a lot of work.”

“Lazybones. I hope you get chased by a moose-lion.”

“How insulting,” he deadpans.

“Why do you even need parents?” came a voice from the back of the cave.

“Zuko!” Aang cried out, rather dramatically. “You’re alive!”

“Of course, you idiot. I’m in heat, not a grave.”

Toph snickered from her place on a rock.

“Why do you need parents, Aang?” questioned Katara.

“Which is exactly what I asked,” Zuko called from the side.

“Well I got into this fight at school and-“

“You got into a fight?!” said Sokka, shocked, his face becoming comical.

“Well, no, he just started trying to hit me and then tripped because of his bad form and-”

Toph’s cackle interrupted the frazzled Avatar. “Damn, Twinkle Toes. This can’t get any better.”

Jet frowned at him. “I would’ve hit hard enough to make sure he knew who he was messing with.”

Toph picked at food between her teeth and flicks it away to say, “Twinkle Toes here is too much of a pacifist to hurt someone.”

“I need parents to come and talk to the headmaster of the school because apparently it’s all my fault and I swear-” Aang’s rambling is cut short by Katara.

“Relax, Aang. I’ll wear scent blockers and go with Sokka. We’ll pretend to be your parents.” Katara said, smiling gently at the beta. Sokka takes her words as a cue to go change, and he goes to the back of the cave to do so.

“What about Sparky?” Toph asked, spitting into a corner of the cave. “He isn’t lookin’ too hot. “ She winced. “Bad choice of words. My bad.”

Katara rolls her eyes and says peacefully, “You’re going to watch him and if Jet goes anywhere near him, I’ll have both of your heads on a spike. I’ll be back soon.” Toph and Jet both gulp nervously. 

“What if he does that thing where he starts to boil?” Toph asked.

“Boil?” questioned everyone, except Katara.

“Since he’s a firebender, he tends to run a little hotter than us on a daily basis. During his heat, his body temperature is going to skyrocket. The reason I’m always so close is because as a water bender I can cool him down with ice to make sure he doesn’t reach temperatures that are unhealthy for him- to make sure he doesn’t get a fever. The same thing happens to me in my rut. I start cooling down and Zuko stays with me as a tiny, portable heater,” Katara explained patiently.

“I’m not a heater,” grouches the lump of blankets in the corner. Katara leaves to change, too. 

“Sure, and I’m the Avatar,” Toph says, mockingly. “Oh, look at me on my fancy glider with my world peace agenda. I hope I can infiltrate the palace by asking the guards nicely.”

Aang pouts.

“The Day of Black Sun leaves them defenseless. I don’t want to have to hurt unarmed guards,” he said, ever the peacemaker.

“Yeah, well, they know that there are only like, 5, of us and they still use huge armies to attack us. Something tells me they don’t care for fair play,” retorted Sokka dryly, coming back from changing into his costume.  
“Oh. My. God. Sokka, why, in the name of Tui, do you have a dead baby platypus-bear on your lip?” asks Katara.

“It’s facial hair, woman! All old guys have facial hair!” He said, puffing up his chest and stroking his false beard. “At least I don't look like I just swallowed a beach ball.”

“I didn’t-” started Katara, turning beet red.

“Would you just shut up and leave already?” groused Zuko.

“Sure, let's go. We were supposed to get there 5 minutes ago.” Aang said cheerily.

“5 minutes ago! For Agni’s sake, Aang, no wonder the headmaster is mad at you! Hurry up, before you get into more trouble,” Zuko cried.

“Wow. I can feel him glaring at you through the blankets.” Toph said.

Before Aang had a chance to defend himself, Sokka grabs him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door with a waddling Katara struggling to hold up her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! amixii here. fish usually writes and I usually beta and maybe add some things in so what you normally see is her work. but I wrote most of chapter six, which'll hopefully be out by tomorrow or the day after? anyways thanks for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> Also shout out to ThatOnePerson67 for the genius idea that Zuko overheats. We saw that and we pretty much said yes this is it.


	5. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn guys. This chapter is so fucking sad I can’t even-

Jet was taking a walk outside, as the suffocating scent of heat was starting to become overwhelming. He really didn’t know how Toph dealt with it.

When he came back inside he was greeted with a most pleasant sight. Zuko was sitting up on his mound of blankets, his hair messed up and pretty eyes clouded with sleep. Attractive pink lips were barely parted to allow slow breaths to come and go. Before he could admire it more, Toph crashed into him with panic. 

“Spirits, Toph, watch where you're going.” Jet grumbled after falling flat on his ass. 

“I’m blind, shithead. Besides, Zuko’s burning up and I don’t know what to do,” she babbled, unlike her usual demeanor of control.

Jet blinked and was on his feet in an instant. “Katara said he needed something cool. Find a spring or water well or something, grab some water, and cool him down.”

Toph looked at him, unimpressed. “You're asking a blind person to look for something. You’re stupider than I thought. And that’s saying something.”

Jet sighed in frustration and walked out of the cave, a permanent scowl and slouched shoulders scaring off any and all people that were passing by.

By the time Jet was back, he was startled to see a gently cooing Toph wrapped around Zuko. The omega had buried his face in the shorter girl’s neck and was gently being held in a loving embrace. 

For a moment Jet was reminded of just how sick this war really was. They were kids. They were supposed to be playing in the sun and laughing. Hakoda, Bumi, Yue’s father, and even Ozai should be in some meeting, discussing trade; not cowering in fear of a psychotic man that was broken by his ancestors' will. Aang was only 12 and had the closest thing to a family murdered in a huge massacre and woke a hundred years later to a world he couldn’t recognize as his own. Toph, also 12, was blind and abandoned by parents who weren’t willing to overlook the fact that she isn’t a helpless cripple. Sokka, at fifteen years old, lost Yue and now couldn't even find Suki after losing his father to war. Katara, at age 14, was mastering her element and was lied to and manipulated countless times- and on top of all that, she had lost her mother to the hands of a monster at a young age. Zuko, at 16, was forced into a role he didn’t want and was ignored and abused for his biology, something he couldn’t fucking control. He, himself at 16, also lost his family and even his sanity, only to be locked in the walls of a city that was manipulated by a man almost as bad as Sozin himself. He frowned harder only to have his trail of thought hindered by a small call from Toph.

“Did you bring water? He isn’t looking too good,” she said in an uncharacteristic act of kindness.

Jet finds himself nodding and giving her the cool water in a jug. She gently grabs an extra cloth and drenches it in the water to cover his forehead with it. She motions for him to come to lay with them on the other side.

Jet immediately shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s fine. Really. He needs some contact and I’m pretty small,” she joked, her smile not reaching weary eyes.

Jet finds his limbs moving of their own accord and gently wrapping around Zuko. A slight hum was the only sign that acknowledged the presence of the heat-driven omega.

“Jet,” Toph began.

“Yeah?”

“Am I…. a freak?”

“What!? No of course not, why would you-“

“My father said so. He said that I was stupid and small. I didn’t deserve to be an earth bender and I wasn’t worthy of the title of alpha.”

A bitter laugh echoes through the cave. “Imagine how pathetic I am. I needed a war to save me from my parents.”

Jet felt a stab of guilt, pain, and hatred tear through his heart. Gently, he reached over to pull Toph’s hand into his own. 

“You are a smart, caring, and incredibly strong person. You fought through being blind and turned out to be the strongest earth bender of all time. You deserve the title of alpha, and so much more. Don’t let that douchebag of a dad get you down.” he said, his low voice leaving no room for argument. 

“Thanks. I really needed that.” Toph said, a soft smile making its way on her face.

“I say we throw him to the Unagi and then release Katara in mother mode on him,” came a retort from Toph's chest.

This startles a laugh from the two alphas. Toph leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Zuko’s head. “Thanks, Sparky. Even when boiling you make the most compelling arguments.”

Jet looks over the grumbling omega and chuckling alpha and thinks, “We may not be perfect but we’re family. And nothing is going to change that.”

Sleep slowly overtakes the three as the soft scent of omega in heat lulls them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally almost cried writing this. Poor Toph and pretty much everyone.


	6. the party

“We’re having a dance party,” Aang declared, walking in.

“You need to stop giving us terrible news like that,” Zuko grumbled, voice still slurred with sleep. “I’ll die at the ripe old age of 16 because of a heart attack.” 

“It’s not bad,” Aang sputtered. “Everyone loves dance parties!”

As it turned out, not everyone loved dance parties. The dance party was horribly awkward and Aang was the only one dancing. Jet watched him from the side, with a tired expression- how was this his life now? He went from being a strong, capable freedom fighter to a babysitter of the Avatar. Sokka, on the other hand, was having an absolute blast. He was dancing near Aang, taking breaks in between to stuff his face with stolen food. Jet brings his hands up to his face and rubs them down it. Zuko walks up behind him and hands him a drink. 

“They’re nutcases, all of them,” Jet says, fondly yet also annoyed. Zuko makes a noise of agreement. 

Toph walks over to them and frowns. “Zuko, they might be able to smell you. You should go outside. Me or Katara can go too.”

“It’s fine. I’m in that rare 5 minutes where I can think straight and I don’t want to waste it. Besides, I’m wearing scent blockers, ” he says.

Toph shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

When Jet looks back to the dance floor, he tries not to laugh, watching Katara and Aang dance together, the alpha towering over the short beta.

He glances over to see Sokka attempting to flirt with some girls and Zuko next to him smothering a laugh after Toph trash talks some random student for calling her a useless blind bitch. Soon the other students join in once Katara and Aang finish their dance, and then the party goes into full swing. Jet and Zuko make friendly small talk, and Jet resists the urge to mark him then and there. 

The headmaster with some of the students stormed in and everything went to shit real fast. He demands to see “Kuzon”, looking frantically for the boy in a red headband. However, the other students have (thankfully) come to his aid and covered for him. Jet snickers behind his hand at the headteacher’s increasingly irritated expression before fleeing to the back of the cave with the rest of the Gaang. 

They spring onto Appa and take off. Aang was laughing on Appa’s head while Sokka and Toph were complaining about “stupid idiots and lack of common sense”. Katara had wrapped around Zuko as the panic and adrenaline raised his temperature and his heat hit full force again. Jet looked over and saw Sokka also struggling to not jump on the pretty omega. Jet sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks y'all for all of the requests! hopefully we can get them finished soon, and then we'll post them (we'll post them off of this fic so that it's more like oneshots rather than side stories), but keep them coming, folks!


	7. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so late!

“Sokka, we need to get food. If you say one more thing about that damn schedule, I will shove it up your sorry ass.” Katara says, clearly irritated by her brothers’ antics. 

Everyone turned pleading gazes to Sokka, who was trying to fish. He makes the mistake of looking at Zuko and finally cracks underneath the clouded, pleading gaze of the omega. Distinctly, he wonders what it would take for him to get that look from Zuko in the bedroom. He dismisses it quickly. 

“Fine. But we can only have 2 potty breaks.” Sokka concedes. 

Toph rolls her eyes.

“Guys,” Aang says. “I think this river is polluted.” He comes out of the water covered in muck. One air blast leaves muck on the rest of them. Zuko sits up and looks absolutely insulted by the disgusting muck and makes a face when Toph coughs and chokes on it. Another gust of wind relieves the group of the muck.

“No shit, Sherlock. Anyone with half a brain cell can tell,” Toph snarked back at them. 

“No wonder I can’t catch any fish. Usually, my fishing skills are off the hook,” Sokka jokes.

Zuko laughs. Toph looks at him incredulously. “You found that funny?” she said, shocked.

“No, it was so stupid I couldn’t help but laugh,” he replies, amused.

“Too bad his skills aren’t on the hook,” Toph muttered.

That pulls a laugh from the group and a short complaint from Sokka. They gently land and set up camp near the side of the river. Zuko sets up a mound of blankets and watches Aang bury Appa under a grass tarp.

“There! Now he looks just like a tiny hill,” Aang says proudly. 

“Let's go into town and find some food,” Katara says, ignoring him completely.

As they get closer to the dock, they see a fisherman that waves happily. 

“Hiya, all! I’m Dock! Where are you all from?” he says happily.

Katara saves them and gives a clever smile and says, “We’re from the Earth Kingdom Colonies. We were looking for some supplies. Mind taking us to the town?”

“Of course! Let’s go!” he said cheerily.

“Why is the river so polluted?” Aang asks.

“It used to be beautiful and clear but then the fire nation army came here. They built their factories and destroyed our only source of income. It was terrible.” Dock says with a sad sigh.

Zuko all of a sudden looks very sick from the news. Jet gently whispers in his ear, “Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault. It was your father. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Zuko nods but the nausea is still clear on his face.

Dock looks at him sympathetically and says, “Seasickness?”

“Something like that,” Jet responds.

As they go into town, Zuko gently grabs Sokka's hand. The alpha turns around, concern clear on his face. “Could you stay with me? I don’t want to see how many other people’s lives my dad has ruined,” he whispers softly. 

Sokka’s heart breaks with the look of vulnerability on the omega’s face. “Of course. We’ll be by the boat, guys,” calls Sokka. 

Katara shoots him a look and stares distrustingly at where Zuko’s hand was clutching Sokka’s. She turns slowly but continues walking as though nothing happened. Aang gives him an apologetic look and follows Katara and Toph. 

Sokka sighs at the shaking omega and wraps his arms around him. He freezes for a minute and Sokka fears he’s crossing a line but relaxes when Zuko leans into his touch. 

They gently lay under a shaded area with Zuko held securely in Sokka’s lap. He quickly presses a quick kiss to Zuko’s head and smiles when he sees the small upturn of lips on the omegas’ face at the small gesture. “Life couldn't be better,” Sokka thought. 

Soon thereafter when Sokka saw the condition of the dying muck filled fish, he had to backtrack. He tries not to laugh when Jet had to gently help Zuko stand up after he nearly fainted and threw up when Aang pressed down on the fish to see its eyes pop out. Yup. Life was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I swear I feel so stupid right now. Sorry for the late update.


	8. Zuko’s story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets kind of heavy.. just a warning

That night Zuko gently sat up and frowned when the lack of alpha next to him hit him like a ton of stones. He pouted muttering something about “stupid water benders and their weird moon fetish.”

He goes outside and gently walks over to see Katara dressed up in formal attire. 

“Katara,” Zuko whispered quietly. She whips around and water rises. Zuko flinches but otherwise stands tall. Katara looks shocked but gently walks over to him with a sigh, taking off her hat. 

“What are you doing, K‘tara,” he asked, his gravelly voice still heavy with sleep. 

“I need to help those people,” she says quietly.

Zuko hummed and scanned the area. “Ok. But one night isn’t going to help; I’ll feed Appa some berries and ask him to pretend to be sick. That should buy you some time.”

Katara’s face lights up when she realizes he’s helping and pulls him to his chest. Zuko smiles and nuzzles her scent gland. She whispers a soft thank you and with a small kiss on Zuko’s nose, she tears across the water with silent rippling waves falling behind her. Belatedly, Zuko realizes he never asked Katara what was up with her outfit. He shrugs. He’s sure he would find out soon enough. 

He trudged over to Appa and whispers softly, “Hey there, Appa. I need you to eat these berries and act sick for a little, ok?” Appa grunts but opens his mouth to accept the berries. Zuko smiles and hugs the bison. Momo chirps up at him from his place on the floor. 

“Fine. But only tonight because Katara’s gone and this is my last day of heat and I’m feeling indulgent.” Zuko says, grabbing the flying lemur and walking to his tent. He lays down and smiles when he feels Momo curl up against his stomach. His hands find large ears and Momo’s purring sends pleasant reverberations through Zuko.

Katara comes back to find Momo splayed across Zuko with the omega’s hand intertwined with his own. She smiles softly and pulls the omega close to her chest when she lays down. “Heat’s dying down,” she hums to herself, voice barely audible. She looks down and sees the scar, bright and shining against his other typically soft features. With a pang in her chest, she remembers listening to Zuko sobbing and telling her about how he got the scar.

3 weeks ago

Katara walked into the room to see a shaking Zuko in the corner of the tent. She was wary of him but was starting to care for him, as much as she would like to deny it. She sits down gently next to him and tentatively wraps her arms around him. 

He slowly looks up with amber eyes filled with sadness, regret, and self-loathing. She hated that look- she knew it far too well. She wore that look when she thought of how useless she had been against the fire nation. A bittersweet smile tugged on her lips as she thought of how ironically Zuko must have felt the same.

“What’s wrong?” she finally thought to ask.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he murmurs into her arms, turning around so he could accept her hug more fully.

“It’ll feel better if you do. We’re family now. You can trust me. Maybe not Toph with manners but with me and secrets, it’s fine.” she joked trying to lighten the mood.

Zuko looked up and pressed closer with downcast eyes. Reading his mood, Katara maneuvers them so that Zuko is between her legs with his head laying on her chest. 

“Everyone says I got this scar because I spoke out against my father. That’s not true- that was just a cover-up. It’s because I said no to Azula. She presented as alpha and after her rut, she decided that since I was an omega with royal blood, I should become her consort. I said no because not only is she my sister, but also because I’m more than just some… seducer that she keeps in her corner. She got mad- really mad. She proposed an Agni Kai in 2 days’ time. The night before the Agni Kai, she came into my room. I tried to get her to leave but she used her alpha pheromones and I couldn’t move anymore. I wasn’t in control. She…..”

“She touched you.” Katara breathed, horror tainting her voice.

“She did it on purpose. The next day at the Agni Kai, she burned me. She wanted to keep me as her pet omega, but father banished me. I was happy, believe it or not. I got to leave my horrible sister that had burnt me, inside and out. But the look in Azula’s eyes told me it was far from over.” Zuko murmured, looking ashamed. 

Anger bloomed in Katara’s chest. She grabbed Zuko’s chin and gently pulled it up to look at her.

“You are not burnt. You’re like a broken tea set. Once regal and proud but then shattered when met with the cruel reality of life. But such things can be put back together. Glue holds pieces together, Zuko. Let us be your glue. Me, Sokka, Jet, Aang, even Toph. If you're not comfortable with them, then at least me. I will make sure no one knows till you’re ready. Promise. Just trust me.”

Later that night, Katara realizes something. She might not be mated to this omega and she sure wasn’t looking for such a relationship with Zuko, but she would fight to her dying breath to keep Azula’s disgusting fingers off Zuko. That night started the unbreakable bond of a guardian alpha and her precious omega.

Current day

Her thoughts were interrupted by Aang’s panicked yell of, “SOKKA! TOPH! JET! ANYONE ELSE THAT MATTERS! APPA’S SICK! WHAT DO WE DO?!”

“First, you shut up. Second, you GO THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP!” Toph said back, the volume of her voice increasing with each word.

“But it’s Appa...” Aang whined.

“Fine. We’ll stay a couple more days. There might be medicine in the town.” Jet said, ignoring the indignant squawk from Sokka at the dismissal of his schedule. Sokka looks down into the long parchment in his hands and starts muttering about how “no one in this family respects me” and “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” Everyone ignores him. 

Zuko snorted. “Sure, a town with muddy water, moldy fish and dying 20-year-olds is sure to have medicine,” he said, sarcasm dripping like honey from his voice. Katara flicks the back of his head and Sokka’s hum of agreement causes Jet to roll his eyes. Katara and Jet share a look.

The morning continues in a similar fashion with insults being traded and annoyed murmurs of “schedule’s gonna be ruined” and “stupid purple tongue disease” coming from a particularly angry water tribesman. They are soon brought to a stop when Zuko grabs his hands and tells him to get his shit together. He then smiles sweetly at the dumbfounded look on the alpha’s face and presses a gentle kiss to the top of his nose with thanks and leaves him blushing to go help Katara make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all of you who’ve reached out to us on our tumblr (amixiifish.tumblr.com), we’ll be releasing exclusive shorts on there sometime soon! (we’ll post them here on ao3 after a week of posting on there.)


	9. The Painted Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry we missed yesterday... we forgot to post lol

Zuko walked into the town with the rest of them this time, finally accepting it wasn’t his fault these people were suffering. As they walked by the stalls, they were shocked to see people actually laughing, many were healed, and some even had food and clean water. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Katara slightly puff up with pride at the development. The corner of his lips quirks up. He knew she was going to do something like this. She knew she could’ve helped these people, and she followed through with it. 

“Hey Dock, is Shoe around?” Sokka asks, referring to his supposed “brother.” Dock walks around the back of his shop and comes back wearing a different hat. 

“Hey there. Back again, aren’t ya?” he asks. Sokka goes to say something, but Toph pushes him out of the way. 

“We need more food. Our friend is sick and we can’t leave until he gets better,” she says, slamming some money onto the table. After bantering with the shopkeeper, the gang takes their food and walks to the town center.

“Can you believe how much a village can be affected by just one lady?” Katara says, “I mean, spirit?” The townspeople are putting up a statue in honor of the Painted Lady, and Zuko watches with awe. 

Sokka scoffs. “Well, I hope she returns every night,” Zuko glances at Katara to gauge her reaction; her expression gets angrier every second he speaks. “Otherwise, this place would go right back to the way it was.” 

Katara whips around to face him, a scowl etched into her face. Zuko flinches back, and Katara glances over at him with an expression of motherly concern before facing her brother again.“Why would you say that? Look at how much better off these people are.” Her face brightens slowly but surely as she talks. 

“Yeah, now, but without her, they wouldn’t be able to fend for themselves.” Katara folds her arms over her chest. “If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up the factory.” He imitates an explosion, and Aang, being the child he is, joins in. Katara, though, looks thoughtful and looks over to Zuko, almost as if asking for his permission. He shrugs. 

Later, when Katara’s about to sneak out, Zuko grabs her hand as she gets up. 

“Can I come with you?” An expression of surprise flits across her face, but she nods. 

He stuffs both of their sleeping bags with Appa’s shed fur, and silently watches Katara do her makeup. She’s going to impersonate the painted lady, Zuko realizes. They get up to leave, and Katara realizes they have a problem- how was Zuko going to cross the water? She hesitates before deftly scooping him up in her arms. He yelps quietly but slowly settles as she crosses. Zuko tensed in her arms when he hears Momo chittering behind them, then sees Aang following them. He presses himself into Katara’s robes, trying to hide, and Katara holds him in such a way that he’s completely hidden by her robes. Aang doesn’t relent and continues chasing them, even at the great speed that Katara was going at. 

“I know Hei Bai, we’re close personal friends!” He calls after them, using his water-bending skills to chase them. Katara goes faster. They reach the land in record time yet Aang still trails them.

Katara and Zuko stop behind a ledge, and Katara glances over to see if they’ve lost him. They’re safe- ah, nope, surprise, bitch. 

“My name’s Aang,” he says from above them. Katara startles. “I’m the Avatar.” He pulls his headband down, revealing his arrow. Zuko rolls his eyes. We know that, genius. You really don’t recognize your friend? 

“Why, hello, Avatar. I wish I could talk, but I am very busy.” Katara modulates her voice so that it sounds different and older. Zuko stifles a laugh, and she pinches him under her robe. 

Aang casts his eyes down to the ground. “ Yeah, me too. I hate that.” Zuko assumes he’s talking about Sokka’s master plan.

“Hey, you’re really pretty for a spirit,” Aang says earnestly to Katara. Zuko actually does laugh then, quietly. She pinches him again. Aang, thankfully, doesn’t notice. 

“I don’t get to meet too many spirits, but the ones I do… not very attractive.” He tells her. Zuko bookmarks this conversation in his head to tease Katara within the near future. 

“Thank you, but…” She trails off. 

“You seem familiar, too.” He tries to peek into her veil, and Katara shifts uncomfortably.

“A lot of people say that,” she tries. 

“No, you really seem familiar.” Aang creases his eyebrows. 

“Look, I really should get going,” Katara turns away and starts to walk away before Aang hits her with a blast of air. Her hat and veil fly up, exposing her face.

“Katara?” He asks. 

“Hi, Aang,” she sighs. Zuko takes this as his cue to get out. 

“Hey, Aang,” he greets. Aang’s jaw drops. 

“Zuko?!” He all but screeches. Both Zuko and Katara shush him. “You were in there? How?!”

Zuko shrugs. “How are you the painted lady?” He asks, pointing to Katara. 

“She put on makeup and helped people. Not that hard,” Zuko snarked.

Katara hits him on the back of his head. “I need to help these people, Aang. I can’t just sit and watch them suffer.” 

Aang sighs, then brightens. “You’re like a secret hero! Can I help too?”

“If you want to help, there’s one more thing we have to do.” 

They go down to the factory. Muck flows out of the vents, and Katara waterbends it so the three of them can crawl through. Katara starts looking around to assess the weakest points of the structure. 

“You want to destroy this factory?” Aang asks incredulously. 

“Yes. Sokka was just kidding, but he was right,” she explains.

“For once in his life,” Zuko mutters. Katara hits him again, and he rubs the back of his head.

“Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently.”

Katara, Aang, and Zuko make quick work of the factory between the three of them and their bending. Katara slices the chains of the molten metal holders, and Zuko and Aang tip them, along with generally wreaking havoc upon the factory. Katara calls on a huge wave of water from the river just outside and floods the whole place, which results in some things breaking and exploding. They run out of it and make it back to camp just as the sun is starting to come up. On their walk back, Zuko watches amusedly as Aang recounts what the explosion looked like.

“Shh, Aang! We don’t want to wake Sokka or Jet up!” Katara chides quietly.

They turn the corner to their campsite, only to see Sokka, Jet, and Toph standing in a line, their arms crossed. 

“Hi… Sokka.” 

Katara sighs and Aang flinches. “I think it’s a bit too late,” he mumbles.

“No, really?” Katara whispers back, deadpan.

“You! You’re the Painted Lady! You’ve been helping those people! You faked Appa’s sickness! You put our mission in jeopardy, Katara!” Sokka fumes. Toph sticks her tongue out to show her purple tongue and holds up the bag of berries.

“Guys,” Zuko says looking with alarm at the water. 

“No!” Katara shoots back. “I will never turn my back on people in need that I can help! If you don’t want to, then fuck you!”

“Guys!” Toph yells. “The fire nation army is going to the town!”

“They must think the townspeople destroyed the factory,” Aang said, horror etched on his face.

“You destroyed the factory!” Jet exclaims, surprised.

“Sokka said to!” Katara counters.

“I also said use ghost noises! No one listens to me! Especially not you!” Sokka shrieks.

“Guys, shut up and focus. Katara, go turn into the painted lady and help! Aang, you’re going to help, but secretly.” Zuko directs.

“Fine, but I’m helping,” Sokka says. “Let’s do this,” Jet says with a grin.Toph cracks her knuckles. A smirk was found on Katara’s usually kind face.“Let’s show them what we can do.”After destroying the army, Katara revealed herself to the townspeople. They were affronted, at first, but realized slowly that they needed the help. They cleared the water, slowly but surely, and a freshwater lake was formed all around the quaint little town. They said their goodbyes and Katara’s content smile made the trip all the worthwhile.Later, if the Gaang learns that Katara and Zuko were visited by the original Painted Lady while washing clothes, they decide to withhold comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random question: can y'all tell who writes what chapters? or is it mostly fluid enough that you can't tell? (btw, whoever posts the chapters doesn't mean that it's their chapter)


	10. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically an explanation of like, everything

Hey guys! This isn’t a chapter but I decided it was important to address how the ABO verse works in my and amixii’s eyes.

All Alphas and Omegas have scents that are different from one another. Betas are scentless. Omegas have marking glands on their neck where betas or alphas bite to show claim. Alphas have knots which is like…. honestly I don’t really know how to explain. This is more awkward than that sixth grade reproduction video we all had to watch. It’s like an inflation at the base of the alpha's dick to make sure they get the person pregnant. Only happens during rut. Jeez, that was awkward. Anyway, onwards!

Alphas - Dominant personality and have a voice called their Alpha voice to make an omega do whatever they want. They are usually taller, stronger, and have more body definition naturally than anyone else. All alphas have dicks, regardless of their first gender. Because if they didn’t that means they would have to go through puberty twice; once for like actually puberty like periods and shit and another for like alpha omega reveal. As a person who went through puberty once, I am not doing that to other people TWICE. So even if it’s a female alpha, they will have a dick. If you don’t like it, don't read. No sex scenes or mentions of this ever, so don’t worry. No smut will ever occur. There will be hinting towards it but it will never happen. Alphas go through ruts. This is something that happens for 3-5 days every 3 months. It causes them to have an increase in sexual drive. If they are asexual, they’ll just need contact from their mate. They tend to leave something called bond mites on their chosen mate, which is a bite that goes over a person's mating gland. Only omegas have mating gland. If they mate with a beta, a regular bite is placed. Also, ASEXUAL PEOPLE MATTER.

Betas- These guys are regular. Their genitals are based on first gender and they honestly are just like us. Guys have dicks and women have pussies and can be pregnant and have bitchy periods.

Omegas- They are submissive and are typically smaller, leaner, and more petite than most. They all, like alphas, have pussies regardless of first gender. Even males. Again, don’t like don’t read, blah blah blah. They also have heats 3-5 days every three month. Increase in sexual drive, cuddling for asexuals, you get the picture. Any and all omega’s can get pregnant. So like, Zuko could get pregnant and have babies. Me and amixii will not be writing the scenes that include the baby making process. Sorry guys. (amixii: not really sorry, because as an ace that is nasty)

Now my favorite part: Bonds. Alphas and omegas can have bonds. Unfortunately, because of lack of scent and mating bites and such, a beta x alpha or beta x omega couple can never have a bond. There are 4 major types of bonds; guardian, romantic, platonic, parental.

Parental - This comes from your parents. Kind of obvious. Typically, alpha parents bond with their children to help them grow and learn. Not a bite mark, only telepathic and shown by the scent of both parties having one similar smell to it to show parental bonding. It is not romantic unless approved by both parties. Extremely rare and honestly, no offense, I know I wrote a fricking rape scene between brother and sister, but incest is a no-no for me. (Amixii too). Sorry. But it is a thing in the ABO world and I have to acknowledge and respect its place. Moving forward.

Platonic - You know that younger or older sibling you want to strangle until you see the light fade from their eyes. You know what stops most of us from doing that. Love. In this case, platonic bonding. Platonic bonding occurs when in family people like how Uncle Iroh platonic bonds to Zuko. It is not done with a bite, but with unconditional love. It is obvious to see and also can be seen by a certain smell in both parties' scent that is the same.

Romantic - This is usually done in heat or rut or both, depending on the case. It is done on an omega's mating gland and is permanent. It’s like marriage for us except you can’t divorce. Literally only death can do them apart. It’s huge and if one person tries to break it off once it is done, both parties will suffer. Nausea, vomiting, health problems, all of this happens if you try to break a bond. If done right, it shows eternal devotion and love. I’m single and this makes me sad so moving on. 

Guardian - This has been mentioned a couple of times with Katara and Zuko. Katara literally bonded to Zuko on a spiritual level. It is extremely rare and can only be done with the most pure intentions. The guardian alpha would protect their omega till their dying breath and vice versa. Guardian pairs stay close together and love each other, not romantically, but not quite platonically either. Spirits bless these pairs and try the damn hardest not to kill them. Even Kho, that face stealing asshole. This is why Zuko and Katara are painted so close. It’s not romantic, promise. Just spiritual scent synchronization. 

(You know, a typical Monday at 2:19 am most people would be sleeping. Yet here I am writing this. Oh well. RIP sleep. This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass later today but fuck it.)  
(amixii here: get some goddamn sleep, you heathen.)

Someone, I legit am so sleep deprived right now, I can’t remember who, asked how do you write with 2 people. Let me be honest. Amixii is a fucking bitch but I love her. I write almost everything you see. But she makes sure it follows the episodes. She checks over spelling grammar and what not. She adds a chapter or two and organizes posting, chapters, and resources for like transcripts and episode orders. She made a fucking spreadsheet for the prompts and wrote most of them while I was fucking dying and on some kind of cocaine or something. By the way, we do not smoke cigarettes or weed. Don’t forget it. It’s bad for you. I owe a lot to her and even though I wrote most of this, I would be nowhere without her. But seriously, don’t think for a second that I’m the useless one. I stay up till like 3 to write 5 pages that turn out to be like 1 or 2 chapters. I type my fingers off. I also write the prompts. We both work equally hard and deserve full credit each.  
(a: aww, thanks! What she said.)  
So that’s all you guys need to know. I think. Any questions, you know where to reach us. Comments, emails, preferably not tumblr because ugh. Thanks guys. Sorry for forgetting to post yesterday. We kinda just forgot. No excuse. Amixii literally asked me while we were lounging on her couch  
“Hey did we post today.”  
“... Fuck.”  
“I thought you would!”  
“I write you post dumbass.”  
“Fair.”  
And then we forgot again because a thunderstorm decided it wanted to attack us. We were fine. Physically anyway. I don’t have enough iCloud storage in the world to show how mentally disturbed we are. 

Anyway, look for extra chapters and sneak peaks of future fics on tumblr. We’re starting to use that more. Ok, now I need to sleep and you guys need to write comments and give kudos so, Bye!


	11. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long it took me like forever.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jet says.

“Hmm.” Katara agrees.

“Kinda makes you think how insignificant you are,” Sokka says.

“Eh. Seen nothing once, you’ve seen it a thousand times.” Toph says, shrugging.

Zuko snorts at Toph's commentary.

He frowns when he senses heightened heat from a particular rock. The realization hit hard.

“Guys, that one's crashing!” Zuko says, standing up quickly. The rest follow quickly and a “yip, yip” from Aang sends them to where the comet had hit the ground. 

“It’s going to burn down the village!” Aang cried.

“Not if we can stop it. Aang, try to blow out the fire. Zuko, keep it in range. Toph, you dig a trench. I’ll go get water to douse the flame.” Katara demanded.

“What about us?” Sokka asks.

“Watch Momo!” Aang calls to him as he, Zuko, and Toph take their bending stances.

Jet shrugs and flops down to rest. Sokka’s face looked resigned as he petted Momo’s head with a “good little guy.”

Jet looks amused but turns to see Zuko take a huge patch of flame from the meteor and distinguish it. Aang’s powerful gust of wind took out another and Toph’s trench made sure no fire escaped. Katara ended it with a huge splash, to make sure it was properly doused. 

With a quick celebration, they set up camp for the night. Jet noticed Sokka looked a little down but decided against asking. He didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it. 

The next day, Toph started unobtrusively complaining in the restaurant they were eating lunch in. “Ugh. I miss the hero treatment. These people nearly died and they don’t even know. We saved them and they don’t know.”

“If they did, we’d be in trouble,” Katara warned mildly, fussing when Zuko took out the carrots in his soup.

“Yeah, we need to stay prepared for the invasion,” Sokka says.

“I don’t like carrots,” Zuko whined.

“If you don’t eat them, you won’t get stronger,” Katara chides. 

“You’re not my mom! Also, I’m older than you!”

“Yeah, and yet you're still arguing like a child!”They banter and everyone else ignores them. Aang looks over to Sokka. 

“Hey, why’re you sulking over there?” he asks. 

“Yeah, you haven’t even touched your smoked sea slug,” Katara says, looking away from Zuko. 

“It’s just, all of you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. And Jet,” he says, turning to face his boyfriend, “You’re a cool warrior who can take anyone out.” Jet smiles at him. 

“And I can’t fly around, okay? I can’t fight like Zuko or Jet can with their fancy blades. I can’t do anything,” he says, slumping over. 

“Hey, that’s not true,” Jet says, rubbing comforting circles over his tense shoulders. 

“Yeah! No one can read a map like you,” Katara says. Zuko winced. That was sure to hit a sore spot. 

“I can’t read at all,” Toph says, shrugging. 

“Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time? I mean, look at Katara’s hair, right?” Aang says, reaching over to pull at it. “What’s up with that?”

“What? What’s wrong with my hair?” Zuko openly face-palms. Why was he even friends with these idiots?

“You know what’ll make you feel better?” Zuko says, interrupting his friends before their stupidity starts spreading to him.

“What,” Sokka asks, looking sullen.

*º*

“WEAPONS SHOPPING!” Sokka shrieked, absolutely delighted.

Jet looks amused while Zuko lets out a huff at the surprise on everyone’s face. “Just because I’ve known him for less time doesn’t mean I know less about him,” he mumbled.

Jet places a reassuring head on his shoulder but soon walks away when he sees Aang calling him over to the other side of the shop. Katara went into a neighboring shop for clothes and left Zuko and Toph to watch the mess Sokka gets into. 

Sokka started to play around with some nunchucks and was doing pretty good till a slight miscalculation in aim made one end hit him on his head. Zuko winces and Toph lets out a faraway, “idiot”.

Zuko turns for a few seconds to scold Aang for playing with the full body armor before face-palming as he falls over and nearly kills Jet with his oversized ax. 

“Umm, Zuko? Could you help me please?” Sokka’s voice came from behind him.

Zuko took a deep breath and turned slowly. For 10 seconds, all he can do is stare at Sokka. Then he turns around and looks Aang in the eyes. Aang nods in silent confirmation through his giant helmet and if the way Jet has his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loud isn’t enough proof, nothing will be.

He turns and walks over to Sokka and helps him unwrap the chain that had somehow managed to wrap all around his body in the short 2 seconds Zuko looked away. ‘All my friends are idiots.’ he thought.

Sokka looks sheepishly at the omega before fascination lights up in his eyes.

He walks past Zuko to look at a sword on display. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sokka marveled.

Zuko frowned at the carvings. They looked very familiar. Before he had time to say anything, a yell from Katara distracted him. 

“Zuko, come here! They have the cutest outfit and you need to try it on!” She yelled waving her hands looking extremely excited.

Zuko sighed and walked out of the store, waving goodbye tiredly to the rest of their friends.

“You have a good eye. That's an original from Piandao, the greatest swordmaster and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here.” the shopkeeper explained once Zuko had walked out.

“That’s just what you need, Sokka!” Aang cries, excitement on his face.

“A sword?” asks Sokka, confused.

“No, dumbass. A master. I swear you have the attention span of a dysfunctional goldfish,” Toph says, rolling her eyes.

“Aren’t all goldfish dysfunctional?” Jet said, confusion written all over his face.

“I guess-”Aang starts.

“Ok, jeez. I get it. I’m gonna be a swordmaster!” Sokka explains proudly.

A loud crash could be heard from behind them. 

“Right after I clean up all of the weapons I dropped,” Sokka says sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	12. Piandao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update

Back at camp, Katara was washing clothes and occasionally would look over to glare at Jet from where he was training with Zuko. The 2 of them were using their respective weapons and seemed to be enjoying a simple spar. Without shirts. Zuko it was fine. Katara had seen it a hundred times with the amount of trust they had in one another. Also, Zuko got injured a lot. But Jet. Oh, that sorry excuse for an alpha was pushing his limits, going shirtless around the omega with Katara around to watch. (If he found a mink snake in his sleeping bag later, well, he was asking for it.)

Toph and Aang had volunteered to go with Sokka to find the master. (Toph had volunteered just so she didn’t have to do work.) Later that evening, they came back without Sokka.

“Where’s Sokka?” Katara says, almost done distributing dinner.

“The master guy accepted him or something. Some worthiness. What he found, I have no idea,” Toph said, stretching.

“Yeah! He was super cool looking!” Aang chimed in.

“What was his name?” Zuko asked, even though he knew the answer in the back of his mind.

“Penguin pow, I think,” Toph said.

Zuko blinked. “What?” Katara questions, voicing the concern in her and Jet’s mind.

“Not Penguin pow, it was peeing dough!” Aang says.

“No, it was Piano town.”

“Peeling down!”

“Panini cow!”

“Piandao?” Zuko asks, finally disrupting their idiotic conversation.

“That’s it!” Aang says, pointing at him. Zuko blinks.

“Do you know him?” asks Jet, tearing his eyes away from Toph and Aang.

“Yeah. He actually trained me.” Zuko says.

“Do you think Sokka can get as good as you?” Katara asks, her voice mixed with a slight twinge of hope.

“If he trains enough,” Zuko counters.

They fell into an easy silence as they ate food. 

The next day, Zuko woke up with a start to see an irritated Jet arguing with an angry Katara. Toph was laying back and Aang was trying to mediate the fight, to no avail. Zuko sighs and takes it as his cue to step in. 

“Where’s Sokka? Wasn’t he supposed to come back by now?” Zuko asks, weary of the fight between the 2 alphas.

“What does it matter to you?” Jet shot at him, still irritated.

“Don't talk to him that way!” Katara hisses back at him.

“What are you going to do about it, your highness?” Jet said, mockingly bowing down.

Katara fumed and almost said something back, but was interrupted by Aang.

“We need a Sokka joke to cut the tension!” Aang declares. 

“And where are we going to find one, oh great Avatar?” Toph replies dryly.

“Well-”Aang starts.

“What happened here?” Sokka asks, bewildered by the scene in front of him.

Jet and Katara shoot a look at each other and open their mouths to be interrupted by Aang’s joyous shout of “Sokka!”. 

Aang tackles Sokka in a hug and pulls back almost immediately to demand; “Say something funny!”

“Like what?” Sokka asks, looking mildly concerned for the younger.

Aang bursts into laughter. Katara seems to lose her anger, instead opting to pull Zuko closer to her and bury her face in his hair, muttering about how stupid Jet was. Jet looked miffed for the fact that not only did she insult him but she also grabbed his omega.

“They were worried about you or something. I didn’t really care,” Toph said from her spot on the rock. 

“Gee, thanks,” he says, still slightly confused. He tried to pry Aang off of him, but he was persistent. “Guys, I need your help. You know that giant rock that was, you know, on fire and about to destroy a town and murder hundreds of people? Yeah, I’m gonna need to get a couple of pieces of that.” Sokka says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please


	13. Manipulation

The Gaang had dropped Zuko off to stay with Piandao to catch up while they grabbed the pieces of the meteor. 

“Jasmine was your uncle's favorite, no?” Piandao asks as they sip from the piping hot tea.

“Ginseng, actually,” Zuko recalled.

“Hmm. Where is he now?”

Zuko looks away. “.....locked away for treason.”

“I see. You have gained a guardian alpha?”

“Who, Katara? Yeah. She’s pretty scary but I love her.”

“In what way?”

“Like a sister. Or mom if she ever gets that bad. It happens often.”

“They are quite smitten with you, you know.”

“Who? Aang? That’s because he needs me to learn firebending.”

“No, Sokka, and that boy named Jet.”

Zuko chokes on his tea, spitting it out with exaggerated coughs. Piandao looks at him, a small smile threatening to take away his stoic expression.

“You're joking.”

“No, my boy, I’m not. Sokka said he wanted to learn to impress you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s confidential.”

“You weren’t going to figure it out yourself. You may be a student of mine, but you are still a kid. And still good with swords I would hope.”

“Uh, A) They do not like me. B) Yes. I have been keeping up my training. C) They only like me because I agreed to help Aang master firebending after he finishes earthbending with Toph.”

“I hope you realize you just told me that your friend Aang was the Avatar.”

“....”

“Fire Nation royalty to firebending instructor. How the tables turn.”

“You won’t tell Azula or my father, right?” A hint of desperacy crept into his tone.

“No. I will not. The Fire Nation is glorious and smart, but it is also corrupt. Yet I still believe we can change. Also, you were always my favorite. Azula was far too flashy.”

“Thank you. Also, Azula sucked at weapons. She’d always end up bending.”

“You are still in denial of the fact that those boys like you.”

“....”

“Silence is not an answer, but a time filler. Respond, Zuko.”

“What if they do? They deserve better than me. I’m broken. They can have anyone they want when we win the war. Why do they need me?”

“Love is a fickle thing. It bows to no man or woman.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Give them a chance, Zuko. They clearly care about you. Also, I’m afraid what will happen if they start advancing on you and you look uncertain.”

“Why?”

“That water bender doesn’t look like she takes kindly to people touching what is hers without her permission.”

“Katara is scary, isn’t she?”

“Terrifying. Also, you just admit to me she is a water bender like how your other blind friend is an earth bender.”

“It’s not nice to manipulate people,” he says, rather petulantly. 

“Then stop being easy to manipulate.”

“Thanks for the advice, oh sensible one.”

“It seems they are back. Think about what we talked about.”

“Manipulation?”

“Very funny. I meant about their feelings. They look serious about this. Also Zuko. You are going to need this very soon.”

With that, Piandao walked away leaving Zuko to think about what he had said with a red velvet box in hand.


	14. The Fight

“Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence… These are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you. You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained.” Piandao said, handing Sokka the sword he made.

“I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry.” Sokka said, bowing his head in shame. Piandao looked slightly put off, yet also like he knew this was coming. 

“I am, too,” Piandao said, unsheathing his sword. 

Everyone jumps to help but Sokka shakes his head.

“No. This,” he says, “is my fight.”

Piandao and Sokka fought. Sokka threw dirt to blind Piandao but was sorely mistaken to think it would give him an advantage.

In the end, he was against the ground, sword wedged into a stone and his master’s blade at his throat.

Everyone but Zuko takes a fighting stance. 

“I do believe I’m a little old to be fighting the Avatar, my boy,” Piandao said, chuckling at the surprise on Aang’s face.

“You knew?” Sokka asked.

“Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up.” he said looking out of the corner of his eye at Zuko. Zuko flushes at the blatant accusation before giving huffing and looking away, pink still dusting his cheeks. “Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try ‘Lee.’ There's a million ‘Lees’.” He says.

“You knew he was a water tribesman?” Katara asked.

“Old guy’s smart.” Toph appreciated.

“Tan skin, blue eyes, and named Sokka. Not a hard guess,” Piandao drawled.

Piandao grabs a wet towel to clean the dirt from his eyes. He pulls the sword out of the stone and hands it to Sokka, who receives it with a silent thank you.

“Then why train him?” Jet asks the swordsman.

“The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all. Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am.” Piandao says.

“Thank you.” Sokka solemnly says, bowing in respect.

“Before you leave, take this. As a token to remember me by.” Piandao says, his eyes twinkling with age-old wisdom. 

Sokka took the small brown bag and the Gaang left. 

“Oh, Toph, I got you some space earth to bend,” Sokka said, bringing out a handful of the meteorite rock. 

“Sweet!” Toph replied, playing with the rocks.

“If it’s from space, it can’t be earth,” Zuko says.

“Must you suck the fun out of everything,” Sokka said dramatically.

“I can’t believe I ever missed you,” Katara said fondly, not missing the way Zuko tensed by being spoken to by Sokka.

When the Gaang got to Appa, Aang finally asked, “Hey, Sokka? What was in the gift bag?”

“I don’t know. I haven't opened it yet.” Sokka replies, grabbing the bag.

When he opened it, a small tile with a flower sketched on it fell out.

“A Pai Sho tile,” Jet says, examining the small tile.

“Not just any tile. The White Lotus.” Zuko said.

“Zuko? What do you know that we don’t?” Toph asked.

“Pai Sho is just a cover. The White Lotus is a secret organization run by many people across all the kingdoms that are fighting to try and stop the fire nation. My uncle, Iroh, was one of the heads. He always did favor this piece when playing the game. I never knew why until I met the organization.” Zuko explained, twirling the piece between his fingers.

“Well, I hope they can fight. We’re gonna need all the help we can get with this war.” Katara said, voice solemn.

A suffocating silence and the feeling of impending doom overtakes the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of y’all answered my question from the other day:( anyways more stuff will be coming soon on our tumblr, so check us out there! feel free to leave asks or something


	15. Sparky Sparky Boom Man

The Gaang settled in a cave to rest for the night. It was a mere 10 minutes before Toph was up and warning the group.

“I hear someone coming…” Toph whispered. “It sounds like he has metal feet?”

“Metal feet… oh no.” Aang said, horror dawning on his face.

“What? What happened?” Katara hissed, opening her water skin and getting ready to attack.

“Well, when I went to school, this man looked at me when he saw I had tattoos. Of the Avatar… he had a metal hand and an eye in the middle of his forehead..” Aang trailed off.

“Shit,” hissed Jet.

“Wait, an eye in his forehead? Was he tall and bald and didn’t talk?” Zuko said, fear tinting his voice. 

“Yeah! Do you know him?” Aang asked.

“Unfortunately. That’s one of the best trained fire nation assassins around. He can shoot blasts from his forehead eye thing. Azula must have set him to kill you,” Zuko explained.

“But as far as Azula knows, Aang’s dead,” Sokka said, uneasiness in his voice.

“She must have sent him to check and he saw you. He’s not going to stop until your head is on a spike,” Zuko warned Aang anxiously. Aang visibly gulped.

Toph opened her mouth but was thrown out of the way when a huge explosion slammed her into the side of the cave.

The said man was standing at the cave door with an unreadable expression on his face. Jet and Sokka grab their respective weapons and the rest take bending stances after Aang helps Toph get up. 

The man throws 3 beams in quick succession and causes Zuko to tackle into Aang to get him out of harm's way. After several attacks, the group noticed that he wasn’t directly attacking Zuko and was almost trying to protect him.

“Azula wants him alive,” Katara said, anger shining in cerulean eyes. 

“Why does everyone hate Azula?” Jet asks.

“She is a murderous son of a bitch. Literally. I mean her father is Ozai. You can’t get more bitchy than that,” Toph yelled over the explosions.

Aang jumps over harms way and shrieks, “WATCH YOUR FUCKING PROFANITY!”

“You just swore!” accused Zuko.

“That didn’t count,” Aang defended.

“Retreat! We can’t fight him yet. We’re all still tired and weary. We can’t take him yet.” Katara yelled. The group nodded and jumped on Appa to get out of death’s clutches.

On the ride, Sokka suddenly sat up and with a snap of his fingers, he yelled “I got it!”

“You got what?” Jet asked, exhaustion making it very difficult for him to open his eyes.

“A brain?” Zuko asked, teasingly from Katara’s side.

“Common sense?” Katara sniped, running her hands through Zuko’s hair.

“All of the above?” Toph said, voice heavy with sleep.

“Shut up. I know what to call him! Sparky-Sparky Boom Man!” Sokka said, clearly proud of the name.

“Oh, dear Agni, save us,” Zuko mutters.

A quiet flight with only a few words exchanged ended as they stopped at a nearby town to rest. They had settled on a hill overlooking the town and decided to go there later.


	16. Iroh’s Tale

Zuko watched Aang as he went through a hundred different poses while he was in the spirit world. Slowly he crept away from the group and opened the box in his tent. Inside were two scrolls; one from his uncle, which made his throat tighten and another from the fire nation's royal archive. 

He opened his uncles’ first.

Dear Zuko,  
My boy, it has been far too long. We should sit and have a cup of tea soon. Wouldn’t that be lovely? 

How have you been? It has been a while since I’ve had to start a letter addressed to you. Strange, no? How the tides turn. However, I believe you have made the right decision.

You always have.

I wrote this to say that your path wasn’t made in stone like the young Avatar’s. You could have been on a very different path right now. Read the next scroll. It is about Avatar Roku. It will explain your heritage.

You might wonder as to why Roku will be the answer to your heritage. It is because he was your great-grandfather. Your father may be Sozin’s heir but your mother carried the blood of Roku. And you, my nephew, will continue his legacy. Read the scroll to find the truth of our nation. 

One more thing. Zuko, I know you only see me as an uncle who lost his son. I do miss Lu Ten dearly, but having you made it easier to cope. I want you to know, no matter what happens, I love you as my own son. Goodbye, Zuko.

Love,   
Iroh

By the time Zuko had finished reading, sobs wracked his frame. He shakily grabs the next scroll and reads about the epic tale of betrayal and how Sozin truly started the war.


	17. Aftermath

Zuko came out from his place in his tent, tears streaming down his face. Aang understood immediately and tackled the fire bender in a hug. Zuko blinked back tears and buried his face in the Avatar’s recently grown hair. 

Katara gently grabs Zuko and pulls him into a warm embrace.

“Aang told us what happened.” Toph gently said in a rare show of affection.

Katara held him till his sobs subsided. It hurt them to see that they could visibly see tears but no sound left the firebender. Silent crying was typically a sign of abuse. Jet tried not to throw up thinking of how he learned to cry silently. Sokka broke the tension with one of his dumb questions.

“Wait, so is Aang technically your great-grandpa?” Sokka asked. 

Aang’s jaw dropped and Zuko looked at Aang like he just ate dragon dung.

“Ha! That means I can boss you around!” Aang exclaimed jumping through the air in a bout of excitement once the shock had worn off.

“I’d like to see you try,” Zuko replies dryly.

Jet laughed at the reaction. He gently reaches to use his hand to wipe away tears. He didn’t miss the way Zuko slightly flinched from his touch. He frowned lightly. He looks up to meet the cold dead glare of one very pissed water bender.

“Could I talk to you guys?” Zuko asked quietly. “Privately?” he says after he sees Katara move to join the conversation. She looked conflicted but agreed nonetheless. 

Zuko grabs the two alphas by the hand and pulls them into his tent.

“What do you want to talk about?” Sokka said, his heart hammering so hard in his chest, he was afraid it would fly out. 

“I talked to Piandao. He told me…”


	18. The Talk

“... that you liked me. And wanted to court me.” Zuko said quietly, fiddling with his hands as if not knowing what to do.   
“And? Does that scare you?” prompted Jet.

Zuko looked surprised.

“You actually like me?” he asked, clearly not believing them.

Sokka blinked. “Of course. You’re kind, smart, strong. Not to mention you're the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen.” 

He felt warmth bubble in his chest at the light flush that adorned the omega’s face.

“Would you let us court you if Katara allowed it?” Jet asked, cautiously treading into uneven grounds.

“No,” Zuko said, answer seeming final.

“Why?” Sokka asked, swallowing the pain that came with that response.

“It’s not you, it’s me. And I know that line is cliche, but listen to me. I need to tell you something. I know you probably will hate me after, but I have to tell you. I’m going to tell Toph and Aang tomorrow. Katara already knows.” Zuko says, slowly, eyes transfixed on the ground.

“Talk. We’ll listen.” Jet promises, gently grabbing Zuko’s hand. They sit down on the blankets. Zuko takes a deep breath and starts telling his story.

5 years ago

The door creaked open as Azula walked into the room. Zuko looks up from his mound of blankets to glare at her. He was in the middle of his heat and was not happy to see her.  
“Get out,” Zuko snapped.  
“But Zuzu,” she purred. “I have news. Zhao came in today. Finally figured out you were an omega. Asked to court you. Father said no. What a shame. To think by this time next year I could’ve been an aunt.”  
“Shut the fuck up and leave,” growled Zuko.  
“Now, now,” Azula tutted, trying on the Fire Nation heir’s headpiece. “Don’t talk to your future Fire Lord like that.”  
“You’re not Fire Lord yet. Father could find a better alpha to stick me with to rule. Also, get that crown off of your slimy excuse for hair. Now get out.” Zuko said, irritation clear in his voice.  
Azula huffed but complied. “Zuzu?” she called from the door.  
Zuko looks at her through hooded amber eyes.  
“I think we all know I’m turning out to be,” Azula said, voice cool but eyes alive with a fire that Zuko had only seen in Ozai’s eyes.  
“So that was the first time she acted like a true alpha, huh?” Sokka asks.  
-  
“Yeah. Unfortunately, she was right,” muttered Zuko remorsefully.

Jet glared at Sokka for interrupting before looking at Zuko to continue.

2 and a half years ago

Azula had just gone into rut. To everyone’s surprise, the omega she wanted to accompany her in her rut was Zuko. Ozai almost said yes, but was swayed by Iroh to let Azula decide who she wanted after her rut.  
Unfortunately, Azula still demanded Zuko as a mate even after her rut. Zuko was immediately put off and said no.   
Azula convinced her father into letting her court him by saying that even though Zuko was an omega, he still had royal blood in him. If she and he had a child, it would have unimaginable power. Ozai, swayed by the idea of power, allowed it to proceed.  
-  
“That’s sick.” Jet said, disgusted.  
“That’s just the beginning,” said Zuko.

2 years ago

“Will you be my mate?” Azula asks one day to Zuko on Ember Island.  
Zuko blanches. “Azula, no. We’re siblings. We can’t mate.”  
Azula smirked, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Is that your final answer?”   
“Yes, Azula,” Zuko sighed.  
“Fine,” Azula said, standing up and leaving.

For some reason, Zuko had a horrible feeling about this.The next day, a rumor had spread that Zuko had disrespected a general in Ozai’s court and was to duel an Agni Kai in 2 days. Azula pulled Zuko aside that day.“Say no,” she whispered, leaning down significantly so to reach his ear.   
“Say you’ll marry me and bear me children and this is over. You live like a pretty trophy wife and I get the throne earlier.”  
“I’m sorry, Azula. I can’t,” Zuko whispers hurt that his sister would do such a thing...  
“Fine. I really am sorry. We could have been so much more,” she whispers. An expression of guilt flits across her face before her usually cold expression replaces it.  
-  
“She felt bad?” Sokka asked, confused.

“She looked like it anyways,” Zuko said.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Jet warned.

“I know,” Zuko said softly, a bitter smile tugging at lips. “Trust me. I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to commit dead. fish wrote one of the requests but I didn't see it so now we have two different versions of the same prompt... what do you guys say we should do? post one of them, combine them somehow, or post both? (or something else?)


	19. Azula’s Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning- this chapter is where the referenced rape tag comes in. If that triggers you, then you can skip this chapter without missing much content.

The night before the Agni Kai

The slow creaking of the door awoke Zuko and he clutched silken blankets up to his chest. He tenses more when he realizes it’s Azula.

“Don’t move,” Azula commands, her alpha voice compelling Zuko to listen. “One last visit, please. That’s all I ask,” she said, remorse dimming the never-ending fire in her eyes.

Zuko lost track of what happened that night. Unlike what he expected, soft whispers and gentle lips never turned to snarled curses or bruising bites. He tried to move, but found limbs stuck. Hands found their way to places they shouldn’t be and touched in ways only a lover should, not a rapist. He wanted to scream, to cry. All that came out was a small whimper. 

He preferred Azula to be rough. To just rape him, hurt him, and leave. But she didn’t. She touched him soft and slow. Caring and compassionate. And Zuko found pleasure in it. He despised the way his body was reacting, but couldn’t say no to the touch.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Azula whispered in his ear, awaiting his response before ruining him for any other alpha.

Zuko opened his mouth to say it. But couldn’t. When he looked in Azula’s eyes, he didn’t see the Azula that hurt him. He saw the Azula he loved like a little sister. He couldn’t bring himself to say a word as simple as stop. He closed his eyes and felt pain blossoming into pleasure in his nether regions.

That morning Zuko awoke to see Azula lying in bed next to him. Black hair flowing across sheets as pale skin shone brightly in the sun. Face smoothed out to something so innocent, so child-like, Zuko wanted to cry. 

This was his little sister. The little girl who he taught to make birds with small flames. Who came to his bed when she got nightmares. Who would play games and swim on the beach with him on Ember Island. Who was broken by their father. Abandoned by their mother. And worse, her own brother, the one she was closest to, didn’t notice it was happening.

He wanted to shove her, to hold her closer. To hurt her, to heal her. To leave her, to take her away from it all. To yell at her, to whisper soft reassurances. Most of all, he wanted his Azula back. 

Looking down to see amber eyes opening to a dead look, Zuko tried not to let tears fall as the realization hit; his Azula was gone. All that was left was the monster Ozai perfected.  
—  
“And you all know what happens at the Agni Kai. My father burnt and banished me for my insolence.” Zuko finished.

Sokka didn’t know what to say. Jet looked almost more unsure than him. 

Zuko looked down, tears falling from his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t want me. I-”

“Zuko, no. If anything, we want you more. You’ve been through so much. Let us help you.” Jet implored, reaching for Zuko’s chin and gently tilting his face up to meet his. Sokka moves to wrap his arms around Zuko.

“You’re not damaged. And Zuko?” Sokka said, looking down at the omega in his arms. “We’re going to get Azula back. The real Azula. Even if it’s the last thing we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we decided to post both of them.. thanks to everyone who said stuff!


	20. EXTRA INFO NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

Sokka:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 5’ 8  
Age - 15

Katara:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 5’ 7  
Age - 14

Aang:  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’ 4  
Age - 12

Zuko:  
Status - Omega   
Height - 5’ 6  
Age - 16

Jet -   
Status - Alpha   
Height - 5’ 9  
Age - 16

Toph:   
Status - Alpha   
Height - 5’ 5  
Age - 12

Suki:   
Status - Alpha   
Height - 5’ 7  
Age - 15

Haru:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 6’ 2  
Age - 18

The Duke:  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’ 0  
Age - 12

Teo:  
Status - Beta   
Height - 5’ 6  
Age - 13

Hakoda:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 6’ 4  
Age - 42

Bato:  
Status - Beta   
Height - 5’ 9  
Age - 40

Azula:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 5’ 8  
Age - 15

Mai:  
Status - Alpha  
Height - 5’ 7  
Age - 15

Ty Lee:  
Status - Beta   
Height - 5’ 5  
Age - 15

Ozai:  
Status - Alpha   
Height - 6’ 2  
Age - 42

Iroh:  
Status - Beta  
Height - 5’7  
Age - 48


	21. The Talk part 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara is i c o n i c in this one

“So. Will you allow us to court you now?” Jet asks, somewhat bluntly.

Zuko laughed, amber eyes shining with something other than tears this time. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Sokka smiled and was about to press a kiss to Zuko’s forehead before Jet opened the tent flap only to open the door to 3 people listening on the other side.

Katara yelps as she falls on her face with Toph and Aang collapsing on top of her. 

“So you heard?” Zuko timidly asked the younger members of the group.

Toph and Aang nodded quietly. Katara looks mad.

Realization hits Sokka and Jet fully hard. They never properly asked Katara for permission. They paled.

“YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECES OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU ASK HIM WITHOUT CONSULTING ME? Congrats on telling everyone, Zuko! Even if you didn’t mean to. Also, I told you they liked you for you and would still respect you! YOU DICKBAGS! IF YOU HURT ZUKO I WILL TAKE YOUR USELESS COCKS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROATS AND WATCH YOU CHOKE AND DIE!” Katara screamed, pausing in the middle to congratulate Zuko, before continuing to make obscene threats towards Sokka and Jet. 

“Could we all stay together tonight?” Toph asked, sounding really small.

Zuko just smiled and pulled Aang and Toph close. 

Katara noticed the silence before Sokka and Jet did. They looked over to find Zuko with legs intertwined in Aang’s and arms covering Toph as though he could protect the 2 of them from the wars plaguing just outside. Katara silently crept behind Toph and clasps Zuko’s hand on Toph’s back. Sokka gently lays sideways with one arm thrown on Zuko and the other landing on Aang’s shoulder. Jet lays behind Aang, holding Sokka’s hand and also hugging the young Avatar. The group falls asleep like this in Zuko’s tent, content from leaving the panic and exhaustion from the real world behind to enter the realm of dreams with their family beside them.


	22. Blending In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I forgot to post yesterday
> 
> I guess y'all get two chaps today
> 
> also, I have like four chapters to beta but my adhd is not letting me do it

The next day they walked around town. Sokka was fanboying over some cool messenger hawks, while Jet and Toph were eyeing a street merchants’ gambling game. Katara paid for some supplies, with Zuko and Aang gathered the group to bring them back to the hill.

Katara and Jet were making small talk at the back of their group, Katara still giving him the stink eye. Toph was forced to actually help groom Appa with Aang, complaining loudly the entire time. Sokka sat with Zuko and was talking about the invasion that was coming up rather soon. Toph cracked her knuckles and said, “I’m starving. What’s for lunch?”

“Whatever we can buy. We don’t have a lot of money left. I made some stew with leftovers,” Katara said softly.

“Then let’s make some money,” Toph said.

“How?” Aang asked.

“You’re about to figure out, Twinkle Toes. Jet and Sokka, hurry the hell up. I need your help. If my plan works, you can buy your pretty omega some gifts,” Toph said, smirking at the now red firebender.

“What’s brighter; his fire or his blush?” Jet teased the flustered omega, getting a hit in the head in return.

“You don’t need to get me gifts if we’re low on money, you know,” Zuko said after the blush mostly died down.

“Yes, they do,” the younger 3 of the group said. 

“They need to woo you,” Aang said, fake swooning onto Appa.

“To show some style dominance,” Toph said, flexing non-existent muscles.

“I’ll show them what the inside of a hornets’ stomach looks like if they don’t,” Katara grumbled, still bitter that they forgot to ask her to mate to Zuko. 

Jet and Sokka gulp and drag Toph and Aang to the market place to get some money.

“You don’t need to scare them like that, you know,” Zuko chuckled, curling up into Katara’s arms. They were laying on Appa, waiting for the soup to boil. 

“I was being nice,” Katara responded dryly.

Zuko buried his laugh in Katara’s shoulder. Katara lets out a soft laugh when she feels his grin against her shoulders. 

“By the way, your fire nation outfit looks amazing,” Zuko commented, eyes closed.

“I know,” she hummed, basking in the warmth of the fire bender.

“You’re using me as a heater again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“No excuses this time?”

“Why? You’re warm. Argue with me for enjoying that.”

“I would, but I’m tired. I’ll be mad at you after I nap.”

“Sounds like a plan, Sparky.”

“You’re starting to sound like Toph. She’s a terrible influence. I hate you.”

“Love you too, Zuzu.”


	23. Courting Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys, fish has ruined my sleep schedule
> 
> I sleep no earlier than two am

“Katara?”

“Yeah?”

“We can’t afford expensive pieces of jewelry, right?”

“No. I didn’t know you liked jewelry, Zuko.”

“I usually don’t. But this is a courting gift. And it would cost us, like, 3 bags of gold.”

Katara whips around. “We don’t have that much money!” Katara hissed.

Zuko nods, showing her the necklace. It was an intricately woven gold necklace with a small ruby nestled inside ornate gold weavings. 

“Correction: We didn’t have that much money. Who knew gambling would be so helpful?” Sokka mused. A messenger hawk sat on his arm. Zuko seems irritated at first but when the hawk hops onto his arm, he relents and lets out a small smile at the hawk.

“Gambling,” asked Katara, deadpan.

“Well, not really. Toph used earth bending to win money,” Jet explained.

“That’s cheating,” Zuko frowned.

“Not if they cheat first,” Toph counters petulantly.

Katara rolled her eyes. “It’s still cheating. Just that both sides are doing it.”

Aang at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“I don’t have to listen to you! You’re not my mom!” Toph yelled.

“This is going to end badly and then you’ll be in trouble!” Katara yelled back.

They both storm off in opposite directions, Katara going to the river and Toph building a rock tent.

“I don’t have to return the necklace, do I?” Zuko asked Jet.

Jet shook his head. Sokka smiled. “I’m glad you liked it,” he told the omega, wrapping his arms around his waist. Zuko sighed

“I should probably talk to Katara.” he said. He presses a quick kiss to each alpha’s cheek and goes to try and clam down the angry bender. 

“I should probably try to talk to Toph,” Aang says.

“She’d kill you if you got too close,” Jet warned.

“On second thought, Appa and Momo look lonely,” Aang says, swiveling around.

Sokka chuckled. Jet was looking past him as Zuko tried not to laugh while calming down Katara, who was using exaggerated arm movements.

“Did you tell him yet that you already have preparations for a betrothal necklace?” Jet asked.

“No. He already has enough to worry about. Let’s not add to the ever-growing list, shall we?” Sokka responds calmly.

“Hmm,” Jet says.

They look over to see Katara accidentally waterbend a mountain of water onto Zuko. She immediately apologizes and tries to help him get out of the cold water but with a small grin, Zuko tackles her into the water. The pair were laughing, clearly unaware that Zuko had ended up straddling Katara’s waist in a way that suggested far more than just simple fun. 

Sokka and Jet were constantly having to backtrack and check their anger. Usually aimed at Katara, they also were often angry at Toph and Aang for being too close or spending too much time with their omega. They were calmed at night when Zuko storms into their tent and falls into one of their laps, complaining about how sore firebending practice had left him. Sokka would often let out replies that weren’t deemed worthy of just simple courting.

But the pair were understanding. They had brought up the prospect of sex once only to have Zuko freezing as panic caused muscles to snap into a defensive position. They understood Zuko wasn’t quite comfortable with sex just yet. They never pressed the idea, though suggestive comments and terrible jokes did make Zuko give them unimpressed looks.

That night when Zuko came over to the pairs’ tent, he was pouting. He just sits and lays next to Sokka, burying his face and somehow managing to hide a majority of his body under Sokka and the sleeping covers. Jet laughs at the fact that at his angle, the only thing visible of the Crown Prince was a fluffy cloud of black hair. 

“Shut up,” Zuko muttered, weariness seeping into his tone.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Sokka asks.

“It’s Katara! I swear she thinks we’re having s… You fucking pervert, of course, you of all people would want to see me in panties.”

“Who wouldn’t with an ass like yours?” Jet teased, pressing against the back of the omega.

“I- Shut up!” he says back, a slight pink hue visible on his cheekbones.

“Just sleep. We’ll figure out how to calm down Katara in the morning,” Sokka said, laughter coloring his voice.

“You’re so mean!” Zuko whined. “You’re laughing at me! You have no right. You named that guy Sparky-Sparky Boom Man and your hawk Hawky. How unoriginal can you get?” The aforementioned hawk let out a squawk at being called upon.

“Darling, you hurt me!” Sokka said in a mocking tone of false hurt.

Jet let out a laugh but buried it in Zuko's shoulder when the omega glared at him.

Jet’s eyes widen in surprise as a small squeak escapes the omega as his breath tickles the side of his neck. Sokka’s grin is blinding.

“Are you… ticklish?” Jet asked, unable to keep the glee from his voice.

“No?” Zuko says, and it’s anyone’s guess who he’s trying to convince.

“Spirits, you are! Our omega is ticklish!” Sokka said, laughing.

The pair attack the omega who dissolves into laughter after they tickle. He squirms as tears of mirth gather in his eyes.

The alphas stop to press feather-light kisses across the omega’s face. Jet looks down and pauses at what he sees. “You’re wearing the necklace?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course. You got it for me, why wouldn’t I?” Zuko questions once he could breathe once again.

“Just didn’t think you would like it that much,” Jet responds, liking the way the gold stands out against pale skin.

Zuko smiles and presses a kiss to Jet’s lips. Jet smiles into the kiss, content with how the day had unfolded.

The trio was gently lulled into sleep in comforting silence.

“Hey, Jet,” Sokka says, sleep heavy in his voice.

“Yeah,” Jet responds, words barely audible.

“Zuko does have a nice ass, doesn’t he?”

“Shut up, Sokka, and go the fuck back to sleep,” a voice came from under the blankets.

Sokka smiled and pulled the omega closer to him, eliciting a complaint from the other alpha. 

“Sounds like a plan.”


	24. The Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we started another fic! It’s a chat fic, so go check it out
> 
> (or not, that’s up to you へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ)

“This could be worse.” Aang’s voice came from outside the tent.

Jet woke up and was very irritated at the lack of omega in his arms. When he looked around to see where he had gone, he frowned at the fact he wasn’t in the tent. And neither was Sokka. He growled. He now was forced to get up.

He walks out to see a frowning Sokka, panicked Aang, and very smug Toph. Yet still no Zuko.

“What happened?” Jet asked, aware his voice was still scratchy with sleep.

“I have a bounty on my head,” Toph said dismissing it. “And Katara, aka Madame Fussy-Britches thinks I’m only gambling because I miss my parents and feel guilty for running away.”

“They did name you ‘the Runaway’,” Jet notes.

“Does it look like me?” Toph asked.

Sokka looks from the scroll to Toph a couple of times. He coughs then shrugs. “Yeah. Close enough.”

“Look, I don’t want anyone to know about this so just take a couple of bags of my money to get something to help in the invasion and I keep the poster,” Toph snapped, grabbing the paper and marching away.

“What happened?” Zuko said.

Aang whips around and looks at Zuko with shock. Sokka takes a moment to appreciate his windswept hair and a thin sheet of sweat over taught muscles, gradually built from years of firebending practice. The firebender’s hands are on his hips, lips pursed, and eyes gazing suspiciously.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Jet answers.

Sokka shrugs when Zuko’s gaze is pointed at him.

“Aang, if you want to keep those tattoos on you, I suggest telling me what happened,” Zuko says, calmly threatening the beta.

Aang snapped and started anxiously fidgeting. “Toph misses her parents and is acting out against Katara because he’s thinks of her like a mom and she was gambling and cheating so much there’s a bounty on her and she’s called ‘the Runaway’ and that’s pretty much it,” Aang says in one huge breath.

Zuko blinked. Then sighed. 

“Jet, come with me. I saw a really nice store I wanted to visit. Leave Sokka and Aang to deal with this,” he said, rubbing his temples.

“Why me?” Sokka whined.

Zuko glared at the alpha.

“Fine,” muttered Sokka.

Jet snickered about to comment before being grabbed by Zuko and pulled away.

That evening, Zuko looked outside to see Toph being dragged away by bounty hunters and Katara giving her up. He frowned. He tugged at the arm of Jet’s shirt and points to the scene unfolding in front of him. Jet looks and raises one eyebrow at the scene.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” he assures the omega.

Zuko frowns for a split second. Then sighs and follows Jet and some attendants to see more clothes.

Zuko walks out of the store after he hears Aang’s yell of “It’s Sparky-Sparky Boom Man” and Sokka’s deadpan response of “I don’t think that name quite fits the true power this guy holds.”   
When he walks out, he’s immediately thrown back into Jet’s steadying arms from an explosion as he sees Katara and Toph escape from a prison-like building, and Aang and Sokka trying not to die at the hands of the fire nation assassin. Jet and Zuko soon join in to help the fight.

After a little, they manage to startle the man enough to make their escape. They run onto Appa after making a quick point to hurry and pack their bags. On Appa’s back, Toph and Katara hug it out before going to their respective places on the saddle.

Zuko on the other hand could not believe what Aang was telling him.

“You pretended to write a letter from a blind person and then had the audacity to even think of writing a letter to a blind person,” Zuko questioned.

“That about sums it up, yeah,” Sokka says.

Zuko just sighs. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Sokka smiles. “Yeah. I am.” He pulls the omega closer to him and presses a soft kiss on his forehead.

“This is a confined space and if you would like to keep your testicles, don’t touch Zuko and no PDA. Thank you!” Katara says, absolutely elated to have a reason to castrate Jet and Sokka.

Zuko laughs at that but cuddles closer to Katara.

“Is that not PDA,” Jet asks, feeling rather petty.

“No. It’s a guardian bond. Get over it. Jealousy was so five minutes ago,” Toph snarked.

Aang’s laughter brought the group an unusual feeling of tranquility.


	25. Hama

“Combustion Man!” Sokka yelled.

Zuko and Katara both woke with a start, Zuko’s head hitting Katara’s chest. Both let out hisses of pain.

“What?” came Jet’s groggy response. Aang almost fell off of Appa’s head and Toph’s punch missed Sokka’s face by centimeters.

“Sparky-Sparky Boom Man wasn’t threatening enough. Combustion Man is way better!” Sokka says, pride evident in his voice.

Zuko just mutters something before curling into Katara again. Katara just sighed. She pokes Zuko’s sides, earning a complaint from the said omega.

“We need to get up,” she tells him, poking him once more.

“Passive-aggressive poking won’t get me to wake up, jerk,” he mumbles.

Katara snorts and pokes him one more time. Zuko sits up.

“Fine, I’m awake. Happy?” Zuko asks, rubbing his side.

“Very much so,” Katara responds, smug.

“Toph’s still asleep and Aang also fell asleep,” Zuko points out.

Katara looks around and deems it a losing battle.

“Fine, then sleep. See if I care,” she says.

Zuko huffs and leaves her, instead opting to curl next to Toph, the alpha letting out a mumble of “warm.”

Jet laughs quietly and Sokka lets out a smile from the top of his master schedule.

“Let’s fly for the day and then land for tonight,” Sokka decides. Katara hums an agreement and lays down to rest once more. Jet took the reins from Aang and picked up the air bender to put him next to Zuko.

They flew steadily in calm silence.

That night the Gaang was sitting around a campfire telling scary stories. Katara was sitting with Zuko’s head on her lap. Toph was leaning on Appa while the rest were sitting on a shared log. 

“... like little Nini is still trying to get warm.” Katara finished her story. By the end, Aang was using Momo to cover his face, and Toph and Jet were hiding under Appa. Zuko was amused. 

“You have a heart of ice if that didn’t scare you,” Aang said, peeking from behind Momo’s ears.

Zuko looked unimpressed. “Azula’s face is scarier.” he deadpans.

Sokka nodded thoughtfully. “He’s not wrong.”

“Wait, guys. I hear people screaming under the mountain.” Toph said.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Jet snarked.

“No, seriously, I hear things from under the mountain,” Toph said, adjusting her footing on the ground to try and sense better. 

“Hello, children.” came a voice from behind them. 

“AHHHHHHH!!” yelled the Gaang, screaming bloody murder, and jumping to their defensive positions. 

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry. I truly didn’t mean to scare you,” said an old lady stepping out from the shadows. 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Katara said, being the first to recover.

“Would you like to stay at my inn? My name is Hama, and it’s awfully cold here. I would hate to see such promising youths freeze to death.” the woman says kindly, a gentle smile on her face. 

“Really? It wouldn’t inconvenience you?” Aang asked politely.

“Never,” said Hama, smiling. Something about that smile put Sokka on edge. He wasn’t quite sure what, but when he met Jet’s eyes, he saw that he had the same concerns as him. 

“Well then. Let’s go!” Katara said.

Zuko comes up next to Jet, almost hiding on his side.

“I don’t like the way she looked at me,” he murmurs quietly.

Jet gently coos at the vulnerability in his omega. “It’ll be fine. Also, I have your second courting gift.”

Zuko looks up, eyes shining at that.

Jet hands him a small ring, a beautiful sterling silver metal with a small garnet inside. 

The breath seems to leave Zuko as the beauty of the gem seems to shock him. 

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers, putting it on.

“Like you,” Sokka says from the other side.

“Hurry up, love birds!” Toph yells.

Zuko flushes and Sokka laughs.

“Why do you laugh at my expense?” the omega muttered in slight indignation.

“It’s funny,” Jet replies, mirth evident in his tone.

The omega sighs but the trio walks fast to catch up with the rest of their group.


	26. The Puppetmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posted to the tumblr... go check it out!

“It’s nice,” Katara offered when she saw the inn.

“Not as nice as staying by the fire in an igloo,” Hama replies, eyes twinkling.

“You’re from the Southern Water Tribe!” Katara says with a gasp.

“Yes. I was taken as a girl,” Hama says sadly.

Zuko immediately clutches both Jet and Sokka’s hands from under the table.

“I’m Katara. I’m a bender from the Southern Water Tribe. This is my brother. This is Jet, he’s an Earth kingdom warrior. Not trained, but still one of the best people I have ever met with weapons. Toph’s an earthbender. Zuko’s a firebender and Aang’s the Avatar,” Katara said, gesturing to each person.

Everyone gives her an incredulous look for blowing their cover.

“A fire bender? You trusted a fire bender? They killed our tribe. Destroyed the world. And you trusted one,” Hama questioned, hatred pointed at Zuko.

“No! It’s not like that! He’s nice. Ozai gave him that scar,” Katara explained.

“What did he do?” Hama asked.

“I was born as his son,” Zuko muttered bitterly.

Anger doubled on Hama’s face. “He hurt you! His only son!” She said, anger exploding. 

She walks across the room to hug Zuko.

“I’m so sorry dear,” she whispers.

Zuko hugs back but doesn’t respond.

Later that day, they were walking through town and heard stories about a supposed spirit taking people in the middle of the night.

Zuko clutched even tighter to Jet.

“Why are you staying so close to Jet and Sokka’s these days?” Katara asked, slightly irritated.

“I just…. something is wrong with this place. Could we go back?” Zuko asks.

Hama frowns at the bender. And then the realisation hit hard. “You’re an omega?” she asks, shocked.

“Yeah?” Zuko responds.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it. Go ahead home, would you? I have a few more errands to run.” Hama said, smiling once more.

The Gaang make their way back to the Inn.

Sokka, finally fed up, says, “Ok. That’s it. I need answers.” 

He starts going up the stairs with Katara yelling at him from behind. Toph and Aang follow. Jet grabs his omega’s hand and makes him follow too.

Sokka opened drawers and threw open closets. He opened a cupboard for puppets to fall out. Zuko immediately jumps behind Jet, getting a bemused look from the alpha.

“Normal old lady, my ass,” Toph mutters. Aang nods in silent agreement. They finally reach a door with a lock on it. Sokka picks the lock with his sword. They walk in and see a chest. Each attempt to pry it open makes Katara even madder.

“I swear, what is in that box that is soon important to you!” Katara hissed at Sokka.

“I’ll tell you what’s in that box,” came Hama’s voice from behind them.

“Hama, I’m so sorry,” Katara says.

“No. Curiosity keeps us alive, my dear. You slept in a stranger’s house. I expected you to investigate,” Hama said with a laugh. She opens the box and pulls out a simple comb. Jet frowns. 

“That’s it? A comb?”

“Not just any comb. It was only given to waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. I was their last one,” Hama says, smiling at the comb in her hands.

“Could you teach me water bending?” Katara asked, excited.

“Of course. Why not?” Hama says, an eerie smile on her lips.


	27. Bloodbending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo check out our tumblr! (@amixiifish, if you didn't remember https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amixiifish) we post a chapter one day earlier on there than here

Zuko was reaching for his sash to tie his top together but is stopped when Jet grabs it. 

“Oh, do you need this?” he teased, holding it up high.

Zuko pouts but tries to reach up and grab it. He goes on his tippy toes but even the top of his head only reaches Jet’s nose. Sokka was about half an inch shorter than Jet but both of them had him feeling tiny. He reached only their shoulders and it was a horrifying prospect that Jet and Sokka had yet to grow taller.  
“Give it back,” he whines.

“I don’t remember you being this short, sweetheart,” Jet coos.

Zuko glares for a half a second before purring, “Oh really?”

Before Jet could ask what inspired this sudden change in mood, he’s yanked down by his robe and pulled into a kiss by his usually shy omega.

Subconsciously, his arm lowers, and Zuko pulls away to try and grab it. Jet instinctively moved his arm away, causing them to have a slight miscalculation in the distance between them and the bed.

Zuko trips and falls onto Jet. They both land on the bed, with Zuko sprawled across Jet’s chest. Jet laughs and hugs his omega closer.

“Why have you been acting so skittish lately?” Jet asks after his laughter died down, absentmindedly playing with Zuko’s hair.

“Hama. Her body temperature is lower than Katara. She can do something Katara can’t. I don’t know what, but something is telling me it’s bad. Also, Sokka and his stupid schedule means he’s so busy, he won’t spend time with me,” Zuko replies, half whining.

“Hmm,” Jet says, a small smile on his face. It was a good sign for a relationship if an omega is actively craving their alpha’s attention if it starts to lack.

Sokka bursts into the room and whisper-yells, “Tonight’s the full moon and people keep disappearing. Toph keeps hearing voices under the mountain so we’re gonna go there tonight, ok? Also, were you spoiling our omega without me? Jet, we talked about this! Share the pretty omega.” 

Zuko flushes and Jet chuckles while saying, “Fine, give us a second to prepare to go.”

That night, Zuko lit a small flame in his hand to guide the way. They stop at a cave at the base of the mountain.

“We should probably lower the flame. If anyone’s there, they might notice us and attack,” Aang says to Zuko. 

The firebender nods and extinguishes the flame.“Man! I can’t see a thing,” Sokka says.

“Oh no, how horrid,” Toph replies dryly. Sokka winces apologetically and Aang tries not to laugh. They go further into a cave and come across people, chained and tied to the walls. Zuko gasps and immediately moves to try and help the woman closest to him.

“What are you guys doing here? Are you not being controlled?” the woman asks.

“Controlled?” Jet asks as Toph metal bends the woman out.

“An old lady does some freaky bending. You can see where you’re going and what you’re doing but you can’t control your body,” the woman says, rubbing her wrist where the chains had cut into. Zuko presses fiery hands to the metal band of another and carefully melts it enough to let the man escape but not burn him.

“Hama!” Aang yells, realization hitting hard.

“We need to help Katara!” Jet says, alarm clear on his face.

“Go! I’ll stay here with Toph to help these people.” Zuko says.

“But..” Sokka starts.

“No. My dad hurt Hama as a little girl. Clearly she’s taking it out on these people. I need to help them. Go, before it’s too late!” Zuko yells.

Jet looked like he was about to argue but decided against it. The 3 run out and leave Toph and Zuko.

The two of them work in quick succession, burning and bending the chains to help the people.

But the time they’re done, the Moon is at its peak.

“Go. Run. I’ll find you guys with the villagers,” Toph urges the omega.

“Are you sure?” Zuko asks.

“Positive. Go save your alpha’s lives, Sparky,” Toph says with a grin.

Zuko tore through the forest. When he came to the clearing, his blood froze in his veins at what he saw.

Katara held a different bending pose than before while Aang, Sokka, and Jet were in various positions of collapse. Hama’s body contorted and fell in sync with Katara’s movements.

Realisation hit Zuko. He had read a scroll about this before. He had thought it to be a myth but seeing it….

Blood bending. An art only capable of being done on the full moon by a truly capable water bender.The villagers came from behind him and grabbed the old bat. They tied her up and locked her in the chains she had captured them in.

“It doesn’t matter. I already did what I set out to. Congratulations Katara. You’re a blood bender!” Hama shrieks, eyes containing a madness that made Zuko’s whole body shiver. 

Katara collapsed on her knees, tears leaving her eyes at what she had just done.Sokka and Aang stood next to her as comfort.That night on Appa’s back, Katara asks all of a sudden; “Am I a monster for blood bending?”Jet shook his head. 

“No, but you shouldn’t ever do it.”

“Why not?” Zuko immediately asks. Everyone looked at him in surprise but Zuko’s eyes were lit with fiery determination.

“I’ve read scrolls of the most powerful bender having unimaginable powers to hurt and heal. Blood bending is one of them. Fire benders and water benders can raise and drop the temperatures respectively of a person. If they are frozen, they can thaw. If they have a fever they can cool down. But you can also use it to slowly burn or freeze a person. For air bending, oxygen. If a person can’t breathe, an air bender can direct air into their lungs. But they can also rip it out, leaving the person to suffocate. Katara can and will blood bend. It’s a part of her and she could cure wounds with the ability to control someone’s blood. She’ll use it when she is ready,” Zuko said, finality in his voice.

“Preach, Sparky,” Toph said, blowing the hair out of her face. Katara smiles and pulls the omega close and curls around him.  
“Thank you,” she whispers. 

Zuko smiles. “Always,” he vows.


	28. Hallucinations

They were resting on a seaside cliff when it happened. It was the rendezvous point for the invasion. The Gaang had set up a proper camp and we’re not planning leaving anytime soon.

Everyone is about to sleep before Toph says, “I can’t believe the invasions in 4 days.”

Aang looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head. “Four days!” he shrieks.

“Relax that’s like, four days from now. You’ll be fine,” Sokka says, yawning.

“Let’s get some sleep. We’re all running on fumes.” Katara lays down and glares at Jet as he steals a particular fire bending omega from her.

“Yeah, ok, I guess.” Aang murmurs. 

Zuko looks slightly concerned at the beta but forgets when he feels two pairs of warm hands pull him into warm bodies. He sighs and snuggles closer, eliciting a laugh from Jet and a complaint from Sokka about his elbow in his side.

Five minutes later, they are awoken by Aang’s yell.

Zuko shoots up, but falls when Sokka and Jet move from under him. Zuko rubs his hip where he fell and glares at Toph when she laughs.

“Oh, thank the spirits. Don’t worry, Momo. I’m wearing pants,” Aang says slightly hysterically, patting the lemur’s head.

“Pants? Zuko fell and hurt himself for pants. I woke up for pants. What’s wrong with you?” Sokka yells, though amusement twinkled in his eyes.

Zuko stands up and hits Sokka in the back of his head. “He’s nervous, stop scolding him,” he says.  
“What’s wrong now, Twinkle Toes?” Toph asks, sleep seeping into her voice.

“I was about to fight the fire lord but I forgot my pants,” Aang says, horror etched on his face.

Zuko looks at him for a second before sighing. “Aang, relax. You won’t forget pants, I’ll remember to remind you.”

Aang smiles and hugs the fire bender.

Zuko was about to say something before the air bender bounces away. Zuko just sighs and pulls Sokka with him. 

“What are you doing?” Katara asks.

“Sleeping,” Zuko replies.

“What’s Sokka doing?”

“He’s sleeping with me.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No. What would I even be jealous of?”

“That schedule. Sokka cares more about that than you,” Toph offers.

Sokka squawks with indignation at the same time that Zuko glares at her.

Katara just sighs and goes off to look for Aang.

Zuko pulls Sokka down next to him, grumbling about Toph’s stupidity. Sokka frowns at his omega. He actually looks hurt by those words.

“I love you, not the schedule, you know,” Sokka says. 

Jet and Zuko freeze next to him and his brain finally catches up with what he says. Love. Such a foreign thing to Zuko yet someone is telling him they love him. Sokka is still panicking when Jet finally says, “Well, one of us was about to say it. I’m just glad Sokka embarrassed himself first. We do love you Zuko. It’s ok if you don’t..”

Zuko pulls both his alphas into a tight hug.

“I love you guys too,” he whispers back. 

Sokka and Jet smile at each other over their omega’s shoulder. A pleasant tingle works it’s way up Jet’s spine. Their omega. They could finally call him that. They were interrupted by Katara coming back, frowning.Then she looked irritated when she saw Sokka and Jet. When the two looked down they realized how they looked; Zuko’s shirt had slightly slid up, revealing a tantalizing strop of flesh that Sokka had his hand possessively upon. Jet was pressed against the curve of Zuko’s back implying things that weren’t true.

“Aang keeps overworking himself, panicking that he can’t firebend,” she says.

Zuko frowned. “He hasn’t mastered Earth or Water. How is he going to start Fire?”

“I don't know,” Katara said, running her hands through her hair. That night they are once again awoken by Aang’s panicked yell.

“What happened this time?” Toph asked, irritation clear.

“I forgot about the math test.” Aang said horrified.

“What?” Sokka asks, confused.

“How do you divide 2 by 3?” Aang yells, arms flailing.

“Fractions?” Zuko says, still half-asleep. Aang gasps and hugs Zuko again. 

“I need your help studying,” he said, his face so serious, Zuko didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Alright, we all know what’s going to help him. Wang Fire at your service!” Sokka says, grabbing his fake mustache.

“Oh, Agni,” Zuko mutters as Toph face-palms.

Bonus: Sokka and Jet after Aang’s therapy session dressed up in mustaches.  
They approached Zuko with fake charisma.

“Hey, how’s it going, princess?” Jet asks, stroking his fake moustache and leaning over their short omega.

“I’m a guy. Also, what the actual fuck is on your face?” Zuko points out.

“We know, darling. Also, it’s called facial hair,” Sokka said, pressing Zuko against the wall.

“No. Not until you get that dead rat-pigeon off your face,” Zuko deadpans. Sokka sighs as Toph lights up.

“ZUKO, COME HERE! YOU NEED TO GET INTO CHARACTER!” Toph shrieks.

“What?” Zuko says before he’s paraded away by the youngest of the Gaang. 

Five minutes later, Zuko comes out in Katara’s pregnant outfit. 

Jet’s jaw dropped and Sokka nearly fainted. Katara drops her wave of water and Aang and Toph laugh. Zuko huffs. 

“I only did this to make Aang happy. He’s been stressed and-”

“Oh, please. You just wanna show off to your alphas,” Toph scoffed.The rest of the day Zuko was ignoring Toph and Jet and Sokka couldn’t function. Katara was pissed and Aang was dead tired.


	29. Shovel Talk

Aang finally got some sleep after not sleeping for 3 days. He had talked to a flying bison and lemur and had apparently seen them fight with katanas.  
Zuko and Katara have had it, finally reassuring him to go to bed.

But the day was finally here.

The day of the invasion.

Hakoda stood proud at the mainsail of the biggest ship and Sokka looked excited to see him. Jet looked pretty calm. Zuko did too (but was internally panicking.)

He was terrified that Hakoda wouldn’t like him. After all, if his father doesn't like him, why would Sokka’s?

Hakoda came off the ship and hugged Katara and Sokka. He then shook hands with Jet and Aang and gently hit Toph in the back.

He came over to him and his eyes hardened. “I would like to speak to you later,” he says, his eyes cold.

“Ok,” Zuko says, very sure that was a statement, not a question.

Katara looked concerned but shook it off.

“It’s nice to see all of you, but why these people, Sokka. Not all of them are fighter material,” Hakoda says, gesturing to the swamp guys.

“Death is an illusion. So are pants,” says Huu, scratching his stomach.

“Pants are an illusion. You know what, I’m not wasting brain cells on them,” Bato says, shaking his head.

They all settle down about to leave in a few short hours.

Hakoda pulls Zuko aside after Sokka tried to deliver his speech. It had failed and Zuko had wanted to comfort his alpha but Hakoda had stopped him.

“Is it true your father burnt you?” he asks.

Zuko blinks. This wasn’t what he was expecting. “Yes. He did.”

“Why?”

“I spoke out of turn and…”

“No. That’s a cover. I don’t need Toph to know you’re lying. What really happened?”

“... my sister wanted me as her mate. I said no so she had me burned.”

“...”“I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“You’re in a relationship with my son and Jet.”

“How did you-?”

“Anyone with a nose can smell their claim on you.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Why do you keep apologizing?”

“Force of habit, I guess,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Habit?”

“If you mess up, you get hit. Well, that’s what my father did.”

“He was wrong. You don’t deserve to be hit. You grew up wrong.”

“Why don't you hate me?” Zuko’s voice edges on desperation.

“What?”

“My father hates me. So why should you, someone not even related to me like me? It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

Hakoda looked shocked before pity lit up in his eyes.“Everyone deserves to be cared for. Even you, Zuko.”

“But-”

“No. I’ve learned something about you now. You’re abused. Hurt. Abandoned. But that doesn’t define you. You are strong, brave, and loving. And I’m happy to call you my future son-in-law,” Hakoda says, winking at the boy. 

Zuko flushes and stutters. Hakoda laughs. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t expect grandkids yet. But when they come, I want lots to spoil.”

If possible, Zuko turns even redder and seems to be unable to breathe. Bato laughs from behind the two. 

“Stop scaring the kid, Hakoda. Go on, kiddo. Your friends are waiting.”

Before Zuko can leave, Hakoda stops him and hands him a small box. Zuko looks confused but takes it. Bato seemed to be holding back laughter, which confused the Crown Prince even more, but he chose to ignore it.

He walks over to where the rest of the Gaang are waiting.

“What did he say? Was he mean? Do I need to shovel talk him?” Katara demands impatiently.

“No, it’s fine,” Zuko says.

“A guardian bond? Those are rare,” Bato’s voice says from behind them.

Zuko blushes and looks away from the man.

“We just talked, not to worry. I said I wanted lots of grandkids to spoil,” Hakoda said. Katara nods, satisfied. 

“I’d be the cool aunt. And the only aunt. Azula can go suck a dick.”

Toph laughs. Sokka’s jaw dropped to the floor and Jet looked bewildered. Zuko buries his face in his hands.

“Also, Jet. Sokka. If you ever hurt this omega, I will make it my personal mission with the rest of everyone here to kill you slowly,” Hakoda says, dead serious.

“I’m your son! You can’t kill me!” Sokka says indignantly.

“The Boulder will smash tiny alphas!” the Earthbender says.

“Oh! I learned this killing thing where you rip out their spine and then use it to spear their lungs! It’s fascinating and…” Toph said and Katara and Hakoda were far too interested for it to be safe.

“What’s that in your hand?” Aang asks the flustered firebender. Zuko slowly opens the box but shuts it so loud and quickly it makes everyone look curiously at the box.

“Show us!” Haru urges.

“Yeah, come on!” Teo says.

Hakoda is smirking so wide, it’s threatening to split his face in two.

The Duke grabs the box in spite of the squawk of surprise from the omega. 

He tosses it up to Pipsqueak to open. Pipsqueak laughter echoes as he holds up a pack of condoms and a small carton of birth control herbs. The entire area seems to laugh as Sokka and Jet try to defend the honor of their omega who was so red, fire looked fake next to him.

They all get on the boats, Katara and the swamp dwellers creating a smokescreen of water. As they approach the fire nation capital, bells ring and patrol boats race to the ship. 

“Everyone below deck!” Hakoda bellows across the ships.

“Let’s hope this invention of yours works,” Hakoda told Sokka. Sokka nods and follows his father below deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to @thatoneperson67 for the idea of condoms
> 
> (was Zuko's death to your liking?)


	30. The Invasion

The invasion was going well until they had infiltrated the palace.

Sokka, Aang, Jet, Toph, and Zuko had all run to the bunker.

Zuko turns and looks at his alphas. “I need to go. I'll try to take care of the guards.”

“Let me come with you at least,” Toph said, offering her assistance.

“No. I'll go alone,” Zuko says, finality in his voice.

Jet snorts. “Nice try, sweetheart. I’m coming with.”

Zuko looks irritated for a minute before sighing and takes off in a run. Jet follows behind, looking back at a corner to salute to his comrades.

They twist and turn through paths, slamming into guards and knocking out a few.

They stop in front of large double doors.

“The Fire Lord’s chamber. Why isn’t Aang here?” Jet asks.

“I think it might actually be Azula here as a diversion,” Zuko answers.

“Can you actually face her?” 

“Time to find out.”

Zuko kicks open the door to see twenty or so guards there with his father on the throne.

Jet looks relieved they aren’t up against Azula. Then he tenses, realizing that Sokka is.

Ozai smirks at his son and stands. He motions the guards away, and what the actual fuck is he thinking?

Jet tightens his grip around his hook swords and Zuko does the same to his dual swords.

“Zuko, what a pleasant surprise,” he says coldly.

“Hello, Ozai,” Zuko responds, voice holding an equal level of ice.

“What are you here to do, omega?” Ozai says, spitting out the word omega like it was poison.

“The eclipse has started. For once in my life, I will speak and you will listen,” Zuko demands.

Ozai sits smirking. “Of course, my son. Continue.”

Zuko bristles. “First, I’m not your son. The only father I had was Iroh and I pushed him away. I regret that decision every day, but it’s time I finally face it. You have no right to try and call me your son. I finally found out what I’m supposed to do. I was always supposed to help the Avatar. He’s on his way now to kill you.”

Ozai laughs. “Oh? Then how come he’s too late?”

Jet realizes what happens far too late.

Ozai’s lightning shines and lights up the room. 

Zuko throws him out the door. 

Jet tries to run but Zuko looks at him apologetically before shutting the door. 

A loud crackle of lighting and then silence. 

Jet’s heart shatters. 

He runs to meet everyone else.

They’re all on a cliff, the kids on Appa and the adults on the ground. 

Hakoda frowns. “Where’s Zuko?”

“Ozai’s lighting is over a hundred times more powerful than Azula’s,” Jet whispers.

Time stands still as people process what happens. 

Katara suddenly lights up with joy.

“How can you be happy?” Sokka snaps at her.

“Because I’m not dead,” said a voice from behind them.

Zuko stood there, not a scratch on him. 

Jet looks relieved and climbs on Appa after hugging Zuko incredibly tightly.

Zuko frowns as he’s pulled onto Appa’s back.

“What about you guys?” He asks the adults.

“You need to stick together to stay safe. To live to fight another day. Go. Before it’s too late,” Bato says.

They take off to the air, the wind blowing in their face.

“How are you not a fried firebender right now?” Haru says, breaking the silence.

“Haru! You don’t just say that!” Katara hisses, covering an amused Zuko’s ears.

“It’s fine, Katara,” Zuko reassures.

“Yeah. He’s a big kid. He can take care of himself. Now tell us!” The Duke says, excitement on his face.

Zuko blushes slightly and says, “Well, Uncle taught me how to deal with lighting.”

“How?” Aang says, peeking up once he hears something to help him deal with the Fire Lord.

“I kinda know how to redirect lighting?” Zuko says hesitantly.

“What?” Teo asks, shock on his face.

“You used your chi to let the lightning's energy flow through you,” Toph says, wonder in her voice.

Zuko nods in confirmation.“You can’t let it hit your heart though or you’ll die.” 

Silence encompasses the group. Sokka rubs his temples.

“So you took lighting on your own body to try and redirect it. But you knew if it hits your heart you're dead. And you had never done it before so there was only, like, a 5% chance it would work,” Sokka says, summarizing the whole shitstorm in a few words.

Zuko nods slowly.

“You know what? Sounds legit,” Sokka says, throwing his hands in the air.

Katara hugs him. 

“I’m glad to have you back,” Zuko wheezes.

“Katara, my ribs.”She glares at him. 

“You almost died. No one gives a shit about your ribs.”

“Touche,” Zuko says, rubbing his sides when Katara lets him go. 

“We can stop at the Western Air Temple. It’s safe there,” Aang says.The rest nod.

“If you ever redirect lighting again without my permission, I will find a way to throw lighting at you,” Katara says, eyes drilling into Zuko.

Zuko solemnly nods. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good.”

“Ok.”

“...”

“...”

“Go to sleep.”

“Ok.”

“Stupid firebending dumbass. Thinks he’s allowed to die while I’m still around,” she says, facing away from him. 

“Sorry K’tara.”

“It’s fine. If you die though, I will personally go to the Spirit World to kill you again.”

“Ok.”

“Stop saying ok.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“S- wait o- wait. What do I say?”

“Nothing. Sleep.”

“Night.”

“Night.”


	31. Rut

“Here we are!” Aang says as they land in the temple.

“Everyone can have separate rooms. Unless, of course, Zuko wants to make use of his, how do I say this, supplies?” Katara teased.

“Is that an option?” Haru counters.

“Whatever do you mean?” Katara said, saccharine sweetness dripping from her voice.

The Duke laughs. “Do you honestly think that we’re that stupid? You would kill Jet and Sokka before they could look at him that way.”

Katara nods. “True, but my father approves and I know Suki probably will too. I might as well accept it.”

Katara suddenly squeals, surprising everyone. “I could be an aunt this time next year.”

“No! I am not having sex or becoming a mom anytime soon!” Zuko shrieks.

“Mom? Oh, that’s so cute! They’re gonna call you mom,” Toph coos.

Zuko flushes. 

“I want to be called papa. That’s what I called my father,” Jet said thoughtfully.

“I like dad,” Sokka says.

Katara almost says something but doubles over with a hiss of pain.

The scent hit everyone hard.

Rut.

The scent of rut permeated the air as Katara grabbed Zuko and pulls him close.

“Wait, Katara you can’t bite him,” Toph says, voice alarmed as Katara scents Zuko.

“She can’t mark me. We have a Guardian Bond. I can spend her rut with her till it gets better. It should only be a day or two,” Zuko explains.The rest nod, unsure, but believing the omega.

“Let’s go get some food to eat,” Haru says, breaking the silence. 

The rest nod. 

In the room Katara sat next to Zuko, body reaching temperatures so low, it burned Zuko to touch her- he gently lights his hands in a small flame and touches it to Katara’s skin.

In any other case, it would have burned her, but for now, it just let out a hiss of steam as Katara warmed up.The alpha sighs in the pleasure of being warmed before cuddling the overly hot firebender close to her.

“Aren’t you supposed to know when these things happen?” Zuko teases.

“Heaters don’t talk,” Katara said, half-coherent. Zuko just smiles at the alpha, running hands through sweat-soaked bangs.

“Get some sleep, Katara,” he says, voice filled with affection. 

Katara hums.

This continues for two days, Katara freezing over and then needing to be thawed.

The rest visit one at a time, fearful of Katara’s ire.She nearly bit Sokka, and legitimately snarled at him when he came close to Zuko. 

Sokka nearly pissed his pants in fear and made a feeble excuse to escape. Aang was allowed to touch Zuko to try and help the omega who was starting to go a little cold after spending so much time with the waterbender. Katara’s rut finally subsides but she never apologizes to Sokka, much to his irritation. (He still fears her, though, so he doesn’t risk a confrontation.)

“I feel so much better,” Katara says.

“Yeah, you used me as a pillow so much that my back is broken. You better be happy,” Zuko threatened, stretching his back.

Toph hits him really hard, sending him flying into Haru.The earth bender steadies him and Zuko glares at Toph while Teo laughs beside her.

“Guys,” The Duke says, panic in his voice.He is ignored by the group.

“Man, nothing can mess today up,” Sokka says happily. (He would regret tempting fate.)

“Guys, duck!” The Duke yells and everyone goes to take cover as a huge explosion shocks the group.

“Combustion Man,” Jet says, confirming the rest’s fears.

“Haru, take Teo and The Duke and run. We’ll take care of this guy,” Zuko says.

“But-” Haru starts.Zuko sent him a quick glare, instantly shutting him up.

“Yes, mother,” Haru says bitterly. 

Zuko stares indignantly at Haru’s retreating back and scowls at Teo’s mock salute and The Duke’s copy of Haru’s response.

“Told you you’d make a good mom,” Aang says, grinning.

“Shut up, and let’s take this guy down,” Zuko mutters, irritated.

The rest nod as several more explosions come their way.


	32. The Return of Combustion Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got like four hours of sleep lmao
> 
> also yay! officially off hiatus now

Zuko looks at the rest. 

“I’ll go around back to find a weak spot. He can’t kill me because Azula needs me alive anyway,” Zuko whispers, sprinting to the side of the Temple before anyone can respond.

“Dammit, he’s going to get himself killed!” Toph hissed, as another explosion shook the ground.

“I can’t find an opening to bend,” Katara said, frustrated.

“I’ve got a plan!” Sokka says.

He gauges the shadow of Combustion Man but before he can throw his boomerang, the shadow is attacked by a flaming arch of omega.

“Zuko!” Aang cried.

Combustion Man and Zuko exchange flames between them till Combustion Man hits too close, sending Zuko flying into a pile of bricks.

“Zuko!” Jet yells.

“You know, yelling Zuko’s name if becoming far too common,” Katara grumbled.

Toph nods in agreement as Sokka throws his boomerang hard.

It flies over and hits Combustion Man straight in his third eye, knocking him down.

“Yeah, boomerang!” Sokka’s cheers as he catches it.

The assassin stands up once more, woozy, but pissed.

“Aww, boomerang,” Sokka complains fearfully. Before anything can happen, Combustion Man aims at Sokka but the explosion hits the ground as Zuko slams the man’s head down to his feet. Appa immediately takes flight to try and save the prince.

Smoke covers the area as the assassin’s metal arm sails through the air. 

The Gaang’s heart stops.

Haru, Teo, and The Duke come forward and are also shocked and hurt.

From the smoke comes Appa, with an unconscious Zuko on his back.

Jet sprints across the temple and pick Zuko off of Appa.

The bison rumbles his concern.

“It’s fine, he’ll be fine thanks to you, Appa!” Jet says, his smile slightly strained. 

The bison seems to not believe him but Zuko is unceremoniously ripped from Jet’s as Katara inspects him. 

“It’s smoke inhalation. I can’t help him,” Katara says, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes.

“Wait, Zuko said airbenders could once bend air out of people’s lungs,” Aang recalls.

“Yeah, but do you know how careful you have to be?” Toph asks.

“You can only remove the toxic gas, not the oxygen, or Zuko suffocates,” Katara warns. 

Sokka and Jet gulp in unison. Aang nods.

Everyone prays to every spirit they can think of as they watch Aang carefully remove smoke from Zuko’s lips. As soon as he’s done, Zuko’s eyes snap open and he wakes up, coughing and choking.

“Ugh, what happened?” he asked, groggily.

“You almost died!” Teo says, hugging the firebender.

“I’m fine and, wait, aren’t you supposed to take your medicine right now to help with those pains you’ve been feeling?” Zuko says, concern on his face.

Teo pales and Haru whisks him away. The Duke follows, not wanting to interrupt the Gaang.

“I thought I told you not to die,” Katara growled.

“No, you told me not to redirect lighting without your permission, actually,” Zuko states, apparently better enough to snark back at Katara. (A terrible idea, really.)

Katara glares at Zuko as Aang hides his laugh behind a cough and Toph doesn’t bother to hide it at all.

Sokka presses a kiss to Zuko’s forehead. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”Jet nods in affirmation.

“Could we do a cuddle pile tonight?” Toph asks. Zuko laughs. 

“Sure. Let’s set up the nest, hmm?”

“Cool!” Aang shouts, racing to get the blankets.

Zuko, with a little assistance from Aang and Toph, prepares a nest large enough for all of them and they all lay together under the stars.

“Aang?” Zuko asks, voice tired with sleep.

“Hmm?” Aang hums, not able to respond.

“We’re going to the Sun Warriors Temple to teach you Firebending tomorrow,” Zuko says quietly.

“Really?” Aang shouts, overjoyed.

“Don’t yell that loud! But yes,” Zuko says, burying deeper into who he thinks is Haru.

“I can’t believe you can make a nest so big and perfect even though we aren’t your alphas,” The Duke says, amazed.

“You aren’t my alphas, but you’re my pack,” Zuko says quietly.

“Right back at you, sunshine!” Jet says with a grin.

“Shut you, would you?” Toph said, pressing her face into Teo’s chest. Katara sleepily nods her agreement, pulling Zuko closer to her. Haru and Zuko both whine in displeasure for being separated.

“No, Haru, save me! Katara, you’re so cold, I swear you’re still in rut,” Zuko complains.

“Be quiet and sleep,” Katara commands.

Zuko grumbles but complies.They sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back and better than ever! Hamilton fic, coming to theaters soon


	33. The Ziggaurat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hamilfic is on its way!

“Sifu Hotman, wake up! We need to go!” Aang shouts in Zuko’s ear.  
The omega shrieks and falls off of Sokka and Toph.

“Ow! And stop calling me that,” he whines.

“Did that really hurt? Pussy,” Toph mumbles, still half-asleep.

“Yes, I do have one, thank you for asking. And no, it didn’t, it’s just force of habit,” Zuko grumbled, still tired.

“Sokka and Jet can attest for that,” Haru says, and they can all hear the grin in his voice.

“Haru, how could you betray me like that? I thought we were friends?” Sokka overdramatically wails.

Jet snorts. “Shut up, Sokka. Are you sure the two of you will be fine?” he says, addressing Aang and Zuko.

“Yeah,” Aang answers as Zuko says, “Most likely.” Aang glares at him.

Everyone’s eyes snap open to glare at the firebender. They almost lost him twice and weren’t keen on making it three.

“It has a lot of booby traps but they’re a hundred years old, they probably won’t work,” Zuko reassures. 

‘You’re not helping!’ Aang mouths at Zuko blatantly.

“Well Aang’s a hundred years old,” Teo says.

“You just proved to Zuko that hundred-year things are unstable and can’t work.” Toph deadpans.

Zuko rolls his eyes and Aang lets out an indignant, “Hey!”

“Let’s go, Aang. We should be back tomorrow morning,” Zuko says as they sit on Appa.

They take off after waving goodbye to their friends, Zuko lounging in the back and Aang on Appa’s head, leading the way.

When they land to see the remains, they’re shocked into silence. Well, almost.

“Whoa!” Aang says, looking in awe at the ruins.

Zuko hums in agreement.

They continue walking down a path to the center structure.

“Toph learnt earthbending from Badger-Moles. I learned airbending from Sky Bison. Sort of. Maybe you could have learned from dragons. We can learn a lot from the past,” Aang says, not stopping to breathe between words. 

Suddenly he steps on an elevated step and he almost falls forward on a bed of spikes. He luckily blows a large gust of wind from his mouth and somersaults over to the other side.

He turns, horrified. “Zuko. I think the past is trying to kill me.”

Zuko inspects the stone with wonder. “A hundred years and it still works.”

He turns back a couple of steps before tearing across the ground and running on the wall to land next to Aang.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be here,” Aang says nervously.

Zuko shook his head. “People only protect things worth the effort. Something valuable resides here. We just need to figure out what.”

Aang shakily nods and follows Zuko.

They get to the Ziggurat, they try to enter with caution. 

“It’s locked,” Aang said while Zuko took in their surroundings.

“It’s a celestial calendar. It'll only open on the solstice when the sun hits the gem perfectly to open the door.” Zuko said, pointing to the signs.

“Monkeyfeathers! We can’t wait for the solstice!” Aang cried.

“You’re right. And we won’t,” Zuko said. He angles his dual swords from the sun to hit the gem.

“Come on,” he whispers, pleading with the door to open.

Finally, it does, allowing the young Avatar and the Crown Prince inside.

They expect trouble but all they see are statues and more uneven stones in what seems to be a pattern.

“Zuko? Why are these dragons breathing fire at this man?” Aang asks, pointing to a statue.

Zuko closes his eyes wearily.

“Zuko, what happened to the dragons?”

“My great-grandfather Sozin. He hunted dragons as a sport, regardless of the fact that he owned one. If you conquer one, you get the title of ‘Dragon’. My uncle killed the last one,” Zuko said quietly, averting his gaze.

Aanh looked shocked. “I thought your uncle was good?”

“He is. He just has a complicated past.” 

“Whatever you say, Sifu Hotman.”

“Shut up.”

Aang lets out a nervous laugh.


	34. The Sunstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please
> 
> comments
> 
> i thirst for them

Aang observes the statues and tries one of the poses. His feet fit with the elevated stones. The realization hits hard.

“Zuko! We need to dance!” Aang cried.

Zuko gives him a deadpan glare.

“We don’t know what to do so we dance?” he questions, eyebrows rising.

“No! These statues aren’t just for show! They’re ancient firebending techniques and our way to become better benders,” Aang encourages.

Zuko sighs. “Fine.”

They follow each step, synchronized with one another. They end, fists faced against one another.

“Now wha- AH!” Zuko screams, as a pedestal suddenly shouts out of the ground.

He walks towards it about to touch it before Aang yells, “No, don’t!”

“Why? This is what we came for,” Zuko reasons.

“Yeah, but remember the booby trap? Forgive me if I’m a bit wary of mystical shiny things on pedestals,” Aang retorts dryly.

“Did Sokka teach you sarcasm? Dumbass. I’ll yell at him later,” Zuko mutters, picking up the sunstone. 

“Zuko!” the Avatar whines.

“It feels alive,” Zuko said, about to put it back when goo erupts and sticks him to the ceiling.

“Don’t touch the magic glowing egg! What is so hard to comprehend?” Aang wails as the goo tries to corner him. He jumps onto a statue and flips Zuko on the roof with airbending.

He tries to fly out but his glider gets stuck in the mud. He lets go and jumps up to the golden top and tries to move but is stuck. The goo covers the entire area and pushes Aang and Zuko to the top.

“Zuko, do something! I’m stuck!” Aang cried, attempting to move.

“You’re stuck?! I’m stuck too!” Zuko retorts.

Once Aang calms down, he’s willing to have a rational conversation.

“Hey, Zuko?”

“Yeah, Aang?”

“You are an idiot.”

“That’s my line.”

“Not anymore. I have another question.”

“Shoot.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“HELP!”

“Wow. That’s your plan. No ones going to hear you from-”

“What are you doing here? If you have come to steal the sunstone, you will be executed,” a voice boomed from above.

“You were saying, Zuko?”

“...we are about to die and those are going to be your last words.”  
“Hey, I’m satisfied.”

“Shut up.”


	35. Meeting The Dragons

They had learned in the next while that they were to meet some great masters.  
They start walking up the stairs before Aang starts talking.

“Zuko?” Aang asks. 

“Yes?”

“Is it really all my fault that dragons are dying?”

“No!” Zuko shakes his head feverishly. “ It’s Sozin and his fucked up belief of how to attain power.”

“It’s not yours either.”

“I know. I think.”

“Good. And Zuko?”

“Yes?”

“Language.”

“Oh, for Agni’s sake,” Zuko mutters. 

It went from scary threats of being burnt on the spot for being unworthy to standing on a giant pathway with caves on either side as the Sun Warriors danced with eternal flames beneath you- quite the turnaround. 

“Zuko,” Aang hisses.

“What?” Zuko snaps back.

“My fire went out. Give me some of yours!” Aang cried, distressed.

“Fine,” Zuko sighs.

He was about to give Aang some before a roar surprises him and causes him to extinguish his own flame.

“Shit. Whatever. You’re the Avatar and I’m, well. I’m not useless. We can take these two masters,” Zuko said cooly.

Two dragons, one red and one blue, emerge from the caves.

“Still think we can take them?” Aang says in awe of the beasts in front of him.

“Shut up, I said no such thing,” Zuko retorts under his breath.

The two dragons look at them expectantly before twirling and almost dancing around them.

“Zuko! We need to do the Dancing Dragon!” Aang says.

“No. I am going to die with dignity, not disco fever!” Zuko snarls. Aang gives him puppy eyes.

Zuko represses the urge to sigh but takes a starting stance.

Aang’s excited smile was enough to make the corners of Zuko’s mouth twitch up in the semblance of a smile.

They do the dance, the red dragon following Zuko’s movement, and the blue following Aang’s. When they finish the dragons blow fire at them.

“What the-” Zuko says, as Aang shrieks, latching onto Zuko’s arm.

But the fire swirls around them in hundreds of colors. 

Aang slowly lets go but doesn’t leave Zuko’s side.

“Whoa,” he whispers softly. Zuko can’t do more than nod in agreement.

Clarity appeared on Zuko’s face.

“I understand,” he whispers in amazement.

Aang makes a noise of understanding. 

The fire slowly dies and the dragons retreat to their caves.

They climb down the stairs.

“My uncle didn’t kill the last dragon. He lied to protect these dragons.” Zuko said, admiration sparkling in his eyes.

“Yes. He was the last person the dragons gave their knowledge too,” The Sun Warrior chief said.

Then he turned dead serious. “Now that you know, we must kill you on the spot.”

Aang looked horrified while Zuko bit back a laugh.

“I’m kidding, young Avatar,” the man said, amusement crinkling the corner of his eyes.

Aang visibly relaxes before saying, “I used to think that fire was destruction. Now I realize it’s also life. It’s like the sun but inside you. Did you guys know this!?”

“Given the fact they are called the Sun Warriors, I think so,” Zuko said dryly.

The chief laughs. “You should go. You have a war to fight.”

Aang nods and Zuko groans.

“Another flight on a giant bison. Great,” Zuko grumbles. Aang shoots him a look of irritation. Zuko rolls his eyes at him and Aang sticks his tongue out at Zuko.

When they reach home, Katara immediately rushes over and inspects Zuko and then does the same to Aang.

“Oh, you’re fine,” she says, relief clear in her voice.

Sokka hugs Zuko from behind and Jet presses a kiss to the top of his head.

Aang spent all of dinner explaining what they learned. Zuko was tired but spoke his piece too.

During their explanation, they got up to perform the Dancing Dragon, and the rest of the group watched with mild interest. 

“Nice dance,” Haru offers.

“It’s a thousand-year-old fire bending technique,” Zuko points out, offended.

“Let’s go ahead and tap dance to defeat the Fire Lord,” Toph drawled.

“It’s not a dance!” Aang cried incredulously.

“Then what’s it called?” Sokka countered.

“It’s called the Dancing Dragon,” Zuko replies leaving a flustered Aang from his response.

Zuko fought to keep his eyes open as the Gaang talked.

Teo, Agni bless his soul, notices first.

“Are you ok, Zuko?” he asks, concerned.

“Did you take apart that nest?” Zuko mumbles, half asleep on Jet’s shoulder.

A shake of the head from The Duke pulls a relieved sigh from the fire bender.

“I’m going to go to sleep,” Zuko said, swaying as he got up.

He almost fell but Haru catches him just in time.

“What did they do to you there?” Jet asks.

“They blew fire at us,” Aang supplied.

Everyone gawked at the tattooed boy. Aang just shrugs and goes to join Zuko in the nest. Slowly everyone trickles in and they fall asleep in the comfort of each other’s arms.


	36. The Airship

“Zuko?” Sokka’s bleary voice said from somewhere on Zuko’s right.

Zuko opens his eyes to see everyone awake but him and Sokka.

Sokka was curled around the smaller teenager, inhaling the scent of content omega.

“Yeah?” Zuko replies.

“Where do you think my dad and the rest are?” Sokka asks.

“Sokka-”  
“Just tell me. I won’t do anything stupid.”

“If I had to guess, probably the Boiling Rock.”

“What the fuck is the Boiling Rock?”

“An inescapable island prison inside a volcano surrounded by boiling water.”

“Wow.”

Zuko snorts. “Yeah, wow.” 

Sokka pouts but hugs his omega closer. Suko turns and presses his face into Sokka’s collar.

“Get up!” Toph yelled, throwing mud at them.

Zuko’s nose wrinkles distastefully. Haru laughs from where he’s helping Katara cook rice.

Jet was speaking intently with Teo about something. Jet blows an over-exaggerated kiss to Zuko when he notices him staring.

Zuko rolls his eyes but gets up. Sokka whines at the loss but allows him to leave.

“Zuko, Zuko, Zuko! Duke stole my beads!” Aang cried.

“No, I didn’t! I just borrowed without asking. And my name isn’t Duke, it's The Duke!” The Duke cried.

Zuko was completely lost (when did we get beads), and Katara was wheezing she was laughing so hard.

Zuko eventually calmed the two down and they managed to compromise. 

“Hi, Katara,” Zuko said, hugging the taller bender from behind. He buried his face in the back of Katara’s neck and his hands were held loosely around her abdomen.

“Nice to see you haven’t forgotten me,” Katara teased.

“How could he forget about the person who’s breathing down his back 24/7 to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid?” Jet said from the side.

“Haru, could you make the rice? I’d like to spend some time with Zuko,” Katara asked the Earth bender.

Haru nods and waves them off.

Katara turns and hugs the omega back.

“Wanna go on a walk?” Katara asks.

“Let’s,” Zuko said with a smile.

“Don’t die,” Teo calls from the back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Katara said, waving them off.

“So…” Katara says, looking at Zuko as they walk through the southern side of the forest.

“So what?”

“Have my dad’s gifts had to be used yet?”

“Dear Agni, Katara, no!”

“That’s disappointing.”

“If this is our conversation then I’m turning back,” Zuko threatens, turning around slightly.

Zuko turns but is stopped by a giggling Katara.

“I’m joking, let’s go,” She said, her eyes crinkling with a smile.

They lay on a stream, Katara bending a nice fluffy snow bed to lay on. She made sure it wasn’t cold. Zuko laid his head in Katara’s lap. 

“I missed you,” Katara murmured, carding her fingers through his hair.

“I’ve been by your side this whole time.”

“Not like this.”

Zuko hums in acknowledgment.

They lay like that for a while, Katara half asleep and Zuko already passed out. They are rudely awoken by a crashing noise from their right.

Katara immediately raises a wall of water and Zuko takes a bending stance.

They slowly creep towards the noise to see a couple of monkey-squirrels jumping around on an airship.

“Is that a-” Zuko starts.

“Yeah. And by the looks of it, it’s been here a while.” Katata said with worry etched on her face.

Zuko pokes her cheek. “Don’t do that. It’ll give you worry lines.”

Katara snorts. “Like you don’t already give me worry lines.”

Zuko huffs in irritation.

“Should we tell everyone else?” Zuko asks.

“No,” Katars said, shaking her head. “They’ll only worry. It’s fine. If needed, we’ll tell them.”

Zuko nods. “Can we go and eat now?”

Katara looks shocked. “Oh my god, I didn’t give you breakfast.”

Zuko suddenly sees a turtle duck in the pond. 

Katara was pacing trying to remember the way back when she’s bombarded with the smell of happy omega.

She turns to see a baby turtle-duck sitting in Zuko’s lap.

Zuko, though he would deny it, squealed with joy when more joined the first in his lap.

Katara felt her heart both explode with joy and convulse with pain at the sight. She knew how much Zuko’s mom liked turtle-ducks. She sits next to him and smiles as the mother waddles up to her. She climbs onto Katara’s lap but still watches her kids from her comfort zone.

“We need to go,” Katara said quietly, hating the looks of sadness on Zuko's face.

Katara picks up the babies and puts them into the pond one by one. The mother lets out a sound of thanks and follows her children.

“But I want to pet them more,” Zuko whines.

Katara rolls her eyes. Then a smirk forms on her face.

Zuko looks up too late as Katara throws him over her shoulder, a shriek leaving the surprised omega.

“Put me down!” Zuko demands.

“No,” Katara said as they walked into the temple.

Everyone laughs as Katar puts a blushing Zuko down.

They all laugh, eat and enjoy the rest of the day.

That night, Sokka slipped away from the nest and went climbing on Appa.

He gets to the top only to fall back with a silent yell as he sees his omega with Jet sitting on top of Appa.

Zuko looked over the edge of the saddle with an accusing glare. “You said you wouldn’t do anything stupid!”

“I’m not! I’m saving my dad!” Sokka snapped back.

“Not without us!” Jet hisses.

“What?” Both Zuko and Sokka whisper yell.

“Thanks, man,” Sokka said, grinning as Jet pulled him up on Appa.

“What a great idea. When we get there we can go to the flying bison daycare, have some tea with Avatar Roku, get pedicures with Sozin, and then ask to get your dad back. Clearly they’ll give him to us with no fight at all,” Zuko said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

Sokka looked like he was about to argue but Zuko gave him a look, making him shut up.

“We can take a war balloon. I saw one crashed here on the southside with Katara,” Zuko said.

Sokka huffs but jumps off Appa to walk towards the forest.

“He does know that’s north, right?” Jet asks.

Zuko just sighs.

Eventually, they make it on the balloon with Zuko regulating the flight with his fire.

Jet’s as relaxed and Sokka was anything but.

“What’s wrong?” Jet asks the other alpha.

“We’re very close to the moon. My first girlfriend turned into the moon,” Sokka said.

Zuko turns away from his bending of the firepit. He questions his wording. “That’s rough, buddy,” Zuko says finally.

“That was so condescending, it’s not even funny,” Sokka deadpans.

Zuko smiles but kisses Sokka’s cheek. The water tribesman visibly relaxes after the show of affection.

“I made these balloons with a friend of mine,” Sokka recalled.

“Oh?” Jet says, mildly interested.

“Yeah. Balloons but for war. Then the Fire Nation started to use them for war,” Sokka said.

“If there’s one thing my father knows it’s war,” Zuko mutters.

“Runs in the family, I guess,” Jet said.

Everyone freezes. Zuko suddenly looks beyond pissed.

“How could you say that?” Zuko snapped harshly at the alpha.

“I didn't mean it that way, you’re a good person and-” Jet placates but tears are already burning Zuko’s eyes.

“My uncle was such a great person! He would never fight unless made too. He was like a father to me. He stood by me and showed me love when one else would. And I hurt him. I left him to Azula, no less,” Zuko said, sobs wracking his frail body.

Jet shushes the omega and wraps his arms around him, gesturing Sokka to join.

“Oh, honey, you didn’t leave him. You're going to save him, ok? We’ll bring him back,” Jet coos to the omega.

“I’m sure he still loves you, darling,” Sokka said, the pet names making the firebenders’ sobs lessen.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko says after a minute.

“No, I am. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry,” Jet said firmly.

“It’s fine. I think we’re here,” Zuko informs the two looking over Jet’s shoulder.

“Holy shit,” Sokka whispers, and , yeah, that pretty much covers it.

A giant fortified metal brick filled with living, breathing people surrounded by scalding water.


	37. The Boiling Rock

They were about to land the balloon before they started falling.

“Why are we falling?” Jet hisses.

“I don’t know!” Zuko snaps back.

“The air outside and inside the balloon is the same. We can’t fly,” Sokka says, panicking.  
They splash into the water, a little landing on Sokka’s hand causing the alpha to bite his fist to stop himself from crying out in pain.

Jet sighed. “There goes the idea of flying out.”

Zuko nods.

They slowly land onshore, looking up at the huge building.

They end up dressing like Fire Nation guards to fit in.

The second they leave the supply closet as they are told to follow a guard as a fight has broken out.

“Sokka. Jet,” Zuko mutters under his breath.

“What?” Sokka whispers back.

“I forgot to tell you but some guards own the prisoners. As in sexually. Especially the omegas. They get special access to the prison cell too,” Zuko says.

Jet and Sokka looked shocked.

“Is it consensual?” Jet finally asks.

“From the guards' side,” Zuko responds before they’re led into a courtyard.

A man is in the middle with a guard.

They seem to be squabbling about something.

“I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell,” The man yells.

The guard whips fire at him. “Stop right there, Chit Sang.”

Zuko tries to approach them, but Sokka grabs his arm to stop him.

“We can't blow our cover, sweetheart. I’m sorry,” Sokka says.

Zuko’s jaw clenched but he relents.

“I've had it with your unruly behavior!” The guard snarls.

“What did I do?” Chit Sang asked, exasperated.

“He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?” The guard said, addressing Jet and Sokka.

“Uh, very cute, sir,” Jet replied, unsure of what to say.

“Super cute,” Sokka said, following Jet’s example.

The guard walks up to Chit Sang. “You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang!”

“What? That's not a prison rule,” Chit Sang snaps.

“Do it!” The guard bellows.

“Make me,” Chit Sang said through gritted teeth.

The guard walked away, but before he left, he whipped fire at Chit Sang. 

Chit Sang blocks it and redirects it at him. 

The guard breaks the blast with a kick.

“Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler. You! Help me take him in,” The guard snapped, pointing at Sokka.

“Meet back here in an hour,” Sokka whispers. 

Back inside, Chit Sang is led to a cooler.

“Man, can you believe this guy?” The guard said, clearly irritated.

“Yeah, prisoners, right?” Sokka jokes, feeling uneasy.

“Tell me about it,” the guard scoffs.

Sokka watched Chit Sang shiver in the cold.

“It sure looks cold in there,” Sokka said, inwardly wincing at his lack of adequate conversation starters.

“That's why we call it the cooler. He won't be firebending there. Look alive!” The guard says as he sees the Warden.

The Warden opens the cooler. 

“So Chit Sang, I hear you used firebending to try to escape. You should know better,” The Warden tuts.

“I wasn't trying to escape,” Chit Sang said through clattering teeth.

“He's lying! I saw it with my own eyes,” one guard snaps, attempting to move forward but pushed back by the Warden’s bodyguards.

“No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the Boiling Lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering,” The Warden said coldly.

He stands up to leave.

Sokka really hoped Jet would find his dad.

Jet enters the break room.

“Hey, new guy! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax,” A guy called to Jet.

“But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head.” Jet said, not willing to risk his cover.

The guards laugh.

“Give it a week, he'll loosen up,” A female says.

“Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?” Jet said, a joking lilt to his voice,

“No, you can't date the omegan guards,” A woman deadpans from the side.

“Trust me, you don't want to. The omegan prisoners are better. If you're an omega, no worries. I’m sure some beta or alpha in here would be willing to taste some pussy,” another man said, causing the rest to snicker.

Jet felt sick.

“No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?” Jet starts. Everyone nods. “So what about war prisoners?”

A guard nods. “A few.”

“Any Water Tribe?” Jet presses.

“Why?” Someone asks.

“He probably has a type,” another says.

Jet feels like he’s about to barf and in his helmet.

“Nah, no Water Tribe. Oh, and before I forget. You can ask the Warden for a plaything. They give enough cards and access codes,” A man said, holding a card with several different applications on it.

“I’ll think about it,” Jet said, lying through his teeth.

He hopes Zuko is having better luck.

Zuko was just wandering. He had no idea what he was doing.

He was looking for Hakoda but couldn’t find him.

Instead, he found someone else.

“Hello?” Zuko calls quietly into the cell labeled ‘Earth Prisoner: Kyoshi Island’.

“What,” A voice snaps back.

“Do you know Sokka?” Zuko said, his voice a hushed whisper.

Silence filled the cell.

“Open the door. Quickly,” The girl snaps.

Zuko opens the door and walks in.

“Who-” Zuko starts before he’s pinned to the wall.

The woman takes off his helmet and snarls, “Prince Zuko, what a surprise.”

Zuko just whimpers. The alpha was radiating anger and hate.

“Please, I’m with Sokka, I swear,” Zuko says, the ability to breathe seemed more of a dream.

The Kyoshi Warrior drops him.

“How are you related to him?” The alpha snaps.

“I’m here to help him find his dad. He’s here too. I’ll bring him to you. He and Jet are courting me,” Zuko explained.

The alpha seemed to relax.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I didn’t know. My name is Suki,” The alpha, now known as Suki, says.

“It’s fine. You have a right to be wary,” Zuko responds.

Zuko hears footsteps.  
“Who’s that?” Zuko hisses under his breath.

“Some stupid omega guard that owns me or some shit. Go. Visit soon. I wouldn’t mind getting a visit from a cute omega guard such as yourself,” Suki coos. Zuko flushes but takes his leave.

He wonders if Sokka has died yet.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys! It’s me again.

Just for some information, me and Amixii are doing a Miraculous Ladybug prompt month. By that I mean Amixii dragged me into it because she doesn’t have the writing stamina to write every night for a month.

But I only wrote one fic and now I’m sucked in. Whoops.

I also want to say for all those Hamilton fans:

FIRST FIC IS UP! It’s called ‘Thundering Hearts‘ or just click on my name by the title to find it. I wrote it all last night because why the fuck not.

Many more Hamilton fics are coming and almost all are multi chaptered. 

Thanks for bearing with me. Update coming tomorrow!


	39. Capture

They all met in the main yard, all with news to share.  
“I know how we’re going to get out,” Sokka said.

“There are no war prisoners here that are Water Nation,” Jet said sorrowfully, filling Sokka in.

“But there are Earth Nation prisoners!” Zuko said excitedly.

Sokka looked upset but asked, “Who?”  
“Suki!” Zuko exclaimed. 

“Suki! Really?” Sokka said.

Sokka looked like someone lit up the night sky. Zuko felt a flash of irritation- he knew that they had dated for a little while, and though they were long over, he didn’t know if Sokka would light up that way when he was mentioned. 

“Yeah. She told me to visit with you guys,” Zuko flushed as he said that.

“What’d she say to you?” Jet teased, smirking as the blush grew.

“Nothing. Shut up!” Zuko hissed back.

They walk over to Suki’s cell. Zuko pauses hesitantly outside.

“I’ll be outside,” Zuko said, promising to stand guard. Jet looked like he wanted to argue but Zuko shoves the two alphas inside.

“Sokka!” Suki cried, hugging the alpha.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Sokka whispers into her hair.

“Yeah,” the Kyoshi Warrior replies.

She hugs Jet as well and frowned when she noticed Zuko wasn’t there.

“Where’s Zuko?” Suki asks.

“Standing guard outside,” Jet replies.

Suki lets out a sigh. “I was hoping to see a pretty omega, not two dumbass alphas.”

Sokka was about to retort when a rapid two knocks on the door caused him to panic slightly.

“Look, we’re running out of time, but is my dad here?” Sokka whispers harshly.

Suki shook her head. “I haven’t seen him. The other Kyoshi Warriors are locked in a prison near the palace.”

Sokka seemed frustrated but panicked when he heard yelling outside. He opens the door carefully and Jet quickly leaves calling out a promise to visit Suki soon.

The pretended as though they just heard the other female guard calling for help.

“You’re under arrest!” Jet declares, pinning Zuko.

“I’ll figure it out,” Sokka whispers to the two.

“You better! I just got arrested ‘cause of your dumbass,” Zuko hissed.

The two of them drop Zuko off in a room.

The warden throws the door open and walks in.

“Ah, Prince Zuko. How nice to see you in person,” The Warden leers.

“How do you know me?” Zuko asked, slightly panicked.

“How could I not? Princess Azula wanted you, and Mai did too. But you broke Mai’s heart.”

“Wait. You’re Mai’s uncle? I never meant to hurt her, I swear,” Zuko said.

“Be quiet omega. You wouldn’t want anyone to hear of your status as an omegan prince if you misbehave. Step out of line, and I'll have a room full of alphas in rut waiting to use you,” The Warden sneered.

Zuko panicked but cooled himself off- he had to show no signs of submission and fear. 

The Warden looks as though he’s about to leave, but turns around the last minute.

“Azula will be coming soon to visit. Hope your heat will have started by then because she has turned a lot rougher.” The Warden croons.

The Warden looks at the two guards that had brought Zuko in.

“If you would like, you can have the omega,” The Warden said.

The two alphas nodded.

“That'd be nice,” Jet said.

“I can work with that,” Sokka smirks.

The Warden nods curtly and watches them go into the room.

The two alphas rush in to see their omega looking like he had seen a ghost.

“C’mon, you can tell us about it later,” Sokka whispers, trying to help his omega up.

The omega seemed to be frozen.

“We know an alpha that would be able to take care of him. Could they be put in the same cell?” Jet asks the Warden.

He seemed to be about to say no, but when he sees Zuko slightly trembling, he reluctantly nods.

Sokka thanks Tui and La that the Warden isn’t too much of a douche. They drop him off at Suki’s cell.

The second Zuko goes in, Suki wraps the omega in a tight embrace.

“Are you ok?” Suki asks and the omega breaks down.

“I don’t want to be near Azula again. She’s going to do it again, and I don’t want to and-” Zuko said, body shaking.

His vision was tunneling and he felt as though his mouth was filled with cotton.

“Hey, shh. It’s ok, pretty thing. You’ll be fine,” Jet coos.

“She isn’t coming close to you, ok?” Sokka reassures.

“Guards, let's move!” A male voice calls from the hallway.  
Sokka and Jet curse but rush to follow, leaving Suki and Zuko in the cell.

Suki gently holds Zuko and they lay down on the bed. The bed is only made for one, so most of Zuko was on Suki. Zuko was wrapped up in the comforting arms of the female alpha and his crying became worse because he really missed Katara.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Suki gently asks after Zuko’s sobs subside.

Zuko shakes his head.

Suki sighs, though most of her knew she would get a response like that.

They stayed in the silence for some time before Zuko starts to talk.

“Katara and I have a guardian bond,” Zuko begins.

“Oh?” Suki says, mildly surprised since those bonds were very hard to attain.

“That’s why I stayed close to you. You remind me of her.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

“You wanted to know about the panic attack.”

“Oh, Zuko, it’s fine, really, you don’t have to-”

“Azula raped me.”

Suki felt taken aback.

“Isn’t she your sister?”

The deafening silence made Suki’s stomach twist up in knots.

“I’m sorry,” Suki finally says, knowing that the words were severely inadequate.

Zuko just curls closer and something in Suki opens up to the small omega.

She hugs him closer and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

Suddenly a strange feeling made Suki’s nerves stand on edge. Given by Zuko’s sudden tensing, he felt it too.

Then Zuko laughs.

Suki stared dumbfounded at the male omega laughing in her lap.

“Why are you laughing?” Suki said, alarmed something was wrong.

“Nothing. But I do think we may have a guardian bond. This is what happened to Katara and me,” Zuko said, trying not to laugh.

Suki smiles after she realizes what was happening. 

“So, I get to hold you like this more often?” Suki crooned, pulling the omega so close, she could feel his heartbeat.

“Yup,” Zuko said, popping the p.

As Zuko drifts off, Suki can’t help but whisper;

“Guess everyone wants some bond with the cute omega prince.”


	40. Burning Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is later than usual... i forgot to post lol

The bell rings in the morning and Zuko shrieks, falling out of bed. Before he can hit the ground, Suki catches him and pulls him back up next to her.

“Hey, princess,” Suki purrs, holding Zuko bridal style with one arm.

Zuko flushes a deep red.

Suki laughs. “If Jet and Sokka hadn’t gotten to you first, I would have courted you.”

Zuko lets out a small smile and gets up.

He stretches and sees Suki stand to do the same. He grimaces. This was going to be a long day.

The second they stepped out the door, Zuko was grabbed by two alpha guards.

He yelps in surprise and Suki snarls and tries to keep Zuko close. It takes 4 guards to hold the enraged alpha back and another 3 to pull Zuko away.

Zuko is dragged to a small cot. He’s unceremoniously tossed inside.

Zuko hisses in pain when he hits a wall rather roughly, but he brightens significantly when he sees Sokka and Jet come in.

He refrains from hugging them when The Warden walks in.

“You’re being claimed by these alphas,” The Warden said plainly.

Zuko blinked in surprise. He looks questioningly at Sokka and Jet.

They look at him through their helmets in reassurance.

The Warden grabs a hot iron from the fireplace from the side; Zuko immediately tries to move but is held down by two guards. He squirms uncomfortably.

The hot poker comes close to his ribs where his shirt has risen upward.

Sokka and Jet looked like they were about to protest but a look from Zuko shut them up.

Zuko closes his eyes and bites the inside of his cheek as the hot poker engraves a marking into his skin.

The smell of burning flesh sends everyone in the room into a nauseated state.

Zuko blinks back tears as the burn cools down and The Warden gives Sokka and Jet keycards with a symbol matching the burnt skin on Zuko’s side.

The Warden looks sympathetically towards Zuko.

Zuko makes a face.

Sokka and Jet immediately rush to Zuko’s side.

“What the fuck?” Jet hisses.

“I didn’t know they did that,” Sokka snaps, gently caressing the skin next to the brand.

Zuko flinches from the caress of the sensitive skin. Another burn wouldn’t mean too much, would it? The skin was sensitive from the brand, red and starting to inflame.

“It’s fine. We should go,” Zuko assures his alphas.

When he enters the courtyard, he’s immediately assaulted by the scent of concerned alpha.

Suki looked him over before lifting up his shirt to glare at the brand on his side.

“Bastards,” Suki snarls under her breath.

“It’s fine,” Zuko murmurs, pushing Suki away as people start to stare.

Suki gives him one worried glance before judo flipping Sokka who snuck up behind her.

“Fucking hell, Sokka! You don’t sneak up on a Kyoshi Warrior with years of training and PTSD!” Suki snaps.

Sokka groans. “Ow. But I have a plan to escape.”

“I want in,” a voice says from behind them.

Chit Sang jumped the railing to join them.

“No,” Jet scoffs.

“Then I’ll tell the Warden,” Chit Sang counters.

The three alphas by Zuko seemed to be about to argue but Zuko cut them off with a short and cropped, “Fine. Just shut up about it.”

Sokka sighed but proceeded to tell everyone about the plan.

Everyone nodded and split up to follow the plan.

They put on a show. Chit Sang slams into Zuko on ‘accident’.

“Watch it, bitch,” Chit Sang snaps.

“Who are you callin a bitch, fatass?” Zuko snarls.

Chit Sang swings a fist at Zuko who dodges and retaliates with a whip of fire.

“No firebending!” Sokka dramatically yells.

“Cooler,” Jet said cooly, grinning under his helmet.

The two alphas put Zuko inside the escape cooler.

The Warden approaches. “After your little stunt, I decided to tell Princess Azula to come faster. Watch yourself, omega.”

Jet silently fumas and Sokka tries not to shove The Warden into the cooler.

A few hours later, Jet goes to the cooler.

“Learned your lesson, sweetheart?” Jet cooes, leaning on the doorway.

“Completely, alpha,” Zuko purrs, showing all the nuts and bolts that he unscrewed.

Jet smirks and presses a kiss to his omega’s lips.

They all met up at Suki and Zuko’s cell.

Sokka came running with Chit Sang.

“War prisoners are coming tomorrow. That might be my dad!” Sokka said excitedly.

Chit Sang frowns. “We’re leaving tonight.”

Sokka frowns. “But-” he starts.

Suki interrupted him. “We’re staying. It’s worth the risk.”

Jet shook his head. “Azula will take Zuko if we wait too long.”

Sokka decided.

“I’m staying with Suki and Jet. Chit Sang, take Zuko and go,” Sokka declared.

Zuko immediately scowls. “Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Jet asks.

“Just because I’m an omega, I can’t help? I’m staying,” Zuko said, arms folded across his chest.

Suki lets out a chuckle at the omega’s spite.

“Let’s hope your dad is in that batch,” Jet warns. “For all our sake.”

Sokka nods.


	41. Gondola

“The Gondola is moving,” Zuko whispers.  
“No shit, Sozin,” Suki deadpans, earning a glare from the omega.

They watch tensely as it lands.

People come out, all different sizes, shapes, and color.

Sokka looks in abject horror as his father never emerges.

“There’s no way that’s it,” Jet said, voicing their concern.

Sokka was about to leave when a guard yells, “You! Hurry up!”

And out of the Gondola comes Hakoda.

He was weathered but still looked prideful.

“Line ‘em up for The Warden.” Another guard yells.

Zuko and Suki reluctantly leave but watch over from the railing in the courtyard.

“Excuse me, The Warden wants us over there,” Jet apologizes and walks over to a spot behind Hakoda with Sokka.

“Listen up, Scoundrels. Welcome to hell. Everything will be fine as long as you listen to me. Do as I say or there will be consequences. Talk shit, get hit. Clear?” The Warden said, his voice booming across the large field.

He walks up to Hakoda and looks at him. The Water Tribe Chief looks at a point on the wall beyond him.

“Look me in the eye when I speak,” The Warden spits, glaring at the alpha.

“No,” Hakoda responds rudely.

The Warden quickly slams him to the ground with his shackles.

Zuko grabs onto Suki’s arm and Sokka almost flies at The Warden if not for the hand from Jet on his arm.

“Do you take me for a fool, Hakoda, Chief of the Water Tribe. I know who you are, you resilient excuse of an alpha. You’re stubborn but I’m sure we can break that. Now look at me when addressed.” The Warden snarls.

Hakoda slowly looks up to meet The Warden’s eyes in a fiery glare.

The Warden smiles. “See how easy that was?”

He moves to leave, but Hakoda pulls his chain so slightly to make The Warden trip and fall.

Sokka bites back a laugh and Jet covers his mouth to fake shock but was truly doing it to hide his growing smile. The guards near them ran to help up The Warden.

“Are you ok?” One guard asks.

“Yes just get these prisoners out of my sight!” The Warden yells, glaring at Hakoda.

Less than a moment later, large sirens were ringing as a yell was heard from the east of the volcano. Guards were thrown around and Sokka and Jet somehow ended up next to their omega.

“What’s your plan now?” Zuko hisses as they watch the trio of prisoners get caught ferrying across the boiling water. The Warden cackles at the three of them, saying something about “not letting my record drop.” 

“Uh, if I’m being completely honest, I’m kind of winging it right now,” Sokka whispers back. Jet whips his head around to glare at his boyfriend. 

“What do you mean, you’re winging it?” Jet growls at him. “Our fate is resting on you!”

Sokka rubs his neck awkwardly. Zuko gives Jet a look. 

“Look, I’ll make a plan after I meet my dad.”

“Okay…” 

Jet gives Sokka an untrusting look before turning back to look at the guards leading Chit Sang and his friends away.

Sokka and Jet are pulled away once more and are out on patrol. They were walking the high walkway of the west side when they hear the bell ringing for the prisoners to be let into the courtyard.

Sokka and Jet watch as Hakoda looks shocked but hugs Zuko and Suki as tight as possible.

“What the hell are you doing here, Zuko?” Hakoda asks, still happy after seeing his future son-in-law.

“Sokka,” Zuko said, as if expecting that word to explain everything. And it did.

Hakoda just sighs.

“That’s what I said!” Suki exclaimed.

“Is Jet here too?” Hakoda questions.

“Yup. They were dressed as guards. I was too but I had to reveal myself to save their sorry asses,” Zuko grumbled.

Hakoda laughs. 

“I’m happy to see you, but why did you guys come?” Hakoda asks.

“To save you. Then we met Suki. Then I got caught. Then we bonded. Then, we’ll, then this happened.” Zuko said, pointing to himself then Hakoda as if to explain the exchange.

Hakoda nods thoughtfully before grinning. “Will I be a grandad soon?” 

Zuko outright says no and keeps rambling about different reasons he can’t parent yet and Suki is laughing so hard, she’s in tears.

“I hate you all,” Zuko grumbles.

“We love you too, my Prince,” Suki said with an exaggerated bow.  
Hakoda chuckles at the display but it hurts his heart to see them that way. They were still children. They didn’t need to be in prison or risking their lives to save the world.

But here they were, laughing and joking.

Hakoda allows himself to release the guilt. These kids were strong. They’d make it through.


	42. Escape Plan

“Dad!” Sokka cried, wrapping his dad in a huge hug once he saw him.  
“Easy, Sokka! I’m not that young anymore!” Hakoda said, chuckling.

“Nice to see you again, Hakoda,” Jet said with an easy smile.

“Right back at ya, kid,” Hakoda said.  
“We made a new escape plan.” Sokka said with a grin.

“What was the first?” Hakoda asked.

“Unimportant,” Jet said.

They explain in careful detail what they plan to do before they are interrupted.

Suki ran through the door at this moment, Zuko skidding in behind her.

Zuko let out an ‘eep!’ as he slipped and almost fell if Hakoda didn’t catch him.

The three male alphas would have laughed if not for Zuko’s panicked face and Suki’s stoic expression.

“Azula’s here. She brought Mai and Ty Lee. Chit Sang is also supposed to be saying which guard helped him pull off the ice cooler thing.” Suki said through clenched teeth.

Sokka looked horrified at Zuko.

“No,” Jet whispers, clearly having the same thought.

“Mai wants a private meeting with me,” Zuko said quietly. “I’m going to say yes.”

“Like hell!” Sokka yells.

“No!” Jet snaps.

“Why?” Hakoda asks.

“What do you mean why? It’s Mai! It’s a no,” Suki said, her jaw set.

“But she cared about me. Azula doesn’t want to see me because she doesn’t care. Well, I hope, anyways. Mai visited me in Ba Sing Se at the tea shop. She kept me updated about Azula in case I need to run,” Zuko mutters, not liking the fact that everyone was against him.

Jet’s eyes softened. “Fine. But if anything happens, tell us.”

“Ok,” Zuko said, trying but failing to hide his smile.

Hakoda looks like he’s having an aneurysm.

But eventually he relents, and hugs Zuko tightly.

“I care about you, kid. Don’t get hurt,” Hakoda murmurs into Zuko’s hair. 

Zuko smiles and nods.

Suki just groans. “I’m not winning this argument, am I?”

A chorus of ‘no’ filled the room causing the Kyoshi Warrior to sigh.

“Whatever, lets go,” Suki grumbles, grabbing Zuko and taking him with her.

“You owe me,” Suki said once they were in bed and half asleep.

“For what?”

“Listening to your bullshit idea.”

Zuko looks up and kisses Suki’s nose, causing the alpha to return a delicate pink.

“Thank you,” Zuko said.

Suki mutters something about ‘stupidly cute omegas’ but wraps her arms tighter around Zuko.

Zuko closes his eyes, trying to forget about the meeting tomorrow.

Zuko was nervous to say in the least. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of a meeting room and was pretty sure he would have a panic attack if forced to wait any longer.

“Zuko,” a voice said, cutting across the silence.

“Mai,” Zuko said, standing to greet her.

The alpha in front of him looked at him in increasing irritation.

“Out,” she said, pointing toward the door while looking at the guard.

“B-but-” the guard stuttered.

“Out,” Mai snarls.  
The guard leaves quickly.

“How did you know I was here?” Zuko asks.

“My uncle sent me a hawk. Are you serious, Zuko? Treason! How could you?” Mai yells, anger now prominent.

Zuko flinches but holds his own. “This is for the Fire Nation. We were once great. Now we’re just power hungry.”

Mai’s eyes flash with an emotion Zuko can’t quite detect.

Mai then sighs and pulls Zuko into a tight hug. “I missed you, dumbass.”

Zuko hugs her back. “I missed you too. I’m being courted right now and I have 2 guardian alphas.”

“That's amazing. I’ve started to court Ty Lee. We want Azula too but she isn’t in the right state of mind right now,” Mai whispers.

Zuko nods in understanding.

“RIOT! RIOT! THERE’S A RIOT!” A guard yells.

“I need to go,” Zuko said, panicked.

Mai gives him one look.

“Well?” She says, expectantly, pointing to the door. “What are you waiting for?”

Zuko’s smile threatens to break his face in two as he presses a kiss to Mai’s cheek.

“I love you,” Zuko whispers.

“I love you too. But not that way anymore,” Mai responds.

Zuko grins in understanding and rushes out the door.

He wonders how Sokka managed to start his plan off so fast.


	43. Breakout

Sokka and Jet stood absolutely petrified in front of The Warden without their helmets.  
“Chit Sang. Please point to the traitorous guard,” The Warden said, satisfaction rolling of the man in waves.

The scent of power and fear in the arena was crippling.

Chit Sang got close and observed each one.

Before finally yelling, “It was that one!”

He points to the guard that had sent him to the cooler in the first place.

The guard squawked in surprise as Jet and Sokka let out a sigh of relief.

Chit Sang winks at them when no one is watching and Sokka and Jet grin back.

“Part two,” Jet said as they walked inside.

“Let the prisoners into the yard,” Sokka told the guy in charge of opening the doors.

“But there’s a lockdown,” the guard said, confusion written all over his face.

“Ok. I’ll tell The Warden why his orders were disobeyed,” Jet said, shrugging and turning.

“Wait, no, I’m sorry! I’ll do it.” The guard said, panicked at the prospect of having The Warden mad at him.

Sokka and Jet hide their grins.

“So,” Hakoda says once they all met in the courtyard. “How are we starting the riot?”

“Leave that to me,” Chit Sang says from behind them.

“You’re back!” Jet said.

“Yeah, and I want in on this plan too.” The alpha says with a grin.

Sokka grins right back.

“RIOT!” Chit Sang yells, throwing a small man into another. 

Within minutes, a full out brawl had started.

“Who let the prisoners out?” The Warden yells from a forum above them.

“Where’s Zuko?” Hakoda asks.

“Right here,” came a voice.

Zuko was running through the grounds towards them.

“Where’s The Warden?” Zuko asks, looking around.

Sokka had the decency to look sheepish.

Before Suko could yell, Jet says, “Looks like Suki’s got it covered.”

They look up to see Suki waving to them from the gondola with a gagged and hogtied Warden. They run up the side, dodging soldiers and hop onto the gondola.

Before the liftoff, Zuko breaks the handle to prevent anyone from stopping them.

“We have a problem.” Hakoda said, alarmed.

“What?” Jet asks, not liking the aspect of more problems.

“Azula and Ty Lee,” Suki and Zuko say simultaneously.

Azula propels herself forward with fire and Ty Lee runs up the line with years of practice.

“This is a rematch I’ve been waiting for,” Suki snarls, climbing on top of the Gondola.

“Me too,” Zuko hisses, following her on top.

Sokka looks over at Jet who doesn’t look certain.

“Jet, stay here, help me with the doors staying shut and making sure we don’t die. Sokka, go help Zuko.” Hakoda commands.

The two obey.

On the roof, Azula throws arcs of concentrated fire at Sokka and Zuko. Zuko blocks each one with ease, allowing Sokka to go forward with his blade and try to do some damage. Suki was blocking all of Ty Lee’s attacks and getting a few of her own in too.

“Cut the line!” The Warden yells from beneath them.

“They’re cutting the line!” Ty Lee yells.

“Then I believe it’s time for me to leave,” Azula said, smirking. No one missed the way her eyes softened for a second when they landed on Zuko when she took off using her fire as a propeller and landed on the Gondola heading to the prison.

Ty Lee gives them a look of concern as she joins Azula on the other Gondola.

“We’re about to go down!” Hakoda yells.

“Let’s hope this thing floats,” Chit Sang said.

“We don’t need to. Look!” Jet said, pointing to the yard.

There stood Mai, throwing knives and fitting off guards that were trying to cut the line.

“Mai!” Zuko cried gleefully.

They finally reach the top of the cliff.

“Looks like the records’ broke, Warden,” Chit Sang smirks as he unceremoniously drops the man.

“How are we going to get off the stupid island?” Suki asks.

“My sister is on this island,” Zuko said, perking up.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Jet deadpanned.

Zuko glares at him before continuing. “She came here somehow. Something nearby and…. Over there! Look, it’s an airship!”

They all look to where Zuko’s pointing to see a huge airship.

Everyone piles on and they observe the scene in the airship from the sky.

Mai and Azula are talking, Azula seething and Mai in silent fury.

Azula was about to hit Mai with a blast but is stopped whine Ty Lee lunges and chi blocks her.

Mai looked surprised before Ty Lee was at her side.

The two were caught though and a limping Azula snarls something at them and has them dragged away.

Zuko visibly shrunk on himself.

“It’s not your fault. We’ll help them when we win this war,” Sokka said, comforting his omega.

“I hope so. For all our sake,” Zuko said. 

The rest of the ride was in silence.


	44. Return

“Dad! Suki! Zuko!” Katara screamed, hugging the three people.

“So much love,” Sokka said dryly.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t leave a note, Zuko did,” Katara said, her voice muffled from where she was hugging Hakoda.

“You left a note?” Jet asks Zuko.

“Katara would have hunted me down then beat me up to heal me then beat me up again,” Zuko defends.

Suki laughs. Katara suddenly pulls Zuko close to her. She leans down and scents his neck.

“Suki, you guardian bonded him?” Katara asked, shocked.

Suki smiles and hugs Zuko from behind. 

“Yup!” she said, popping the p.

Katara just sighs and drags Suki away to get her a change of clothes.

The Duke runs up to Hakoda begging for some prison stories. Haru and Teo also ask questions pertaining to their parents.

Before Sokka and Jet could comprehend, they both lunge forward to catch Zuko before he falls as Aang and Toph tackle the omega.

“Don’t scare us like that again,” Toph whispers into Zuko’s neck. 

Zuko presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“I won’t, promise,” Zuko murmurs.

“Good, it would be a lot of work to care that you died,” Toph said, trying to brush off the affection.

Sokka and Jet’s hearts swell with affection for their omega. Regardless of not having loving parents himself, Zuko treated Aang and Toph as though they were his pups. Haru, Teo, and The Duke were also treated in a similar manner.

“I should kill you for almost killing my omega,” Katara’s voice rings out, deadpan, from behind them.

“He’s our omega too, and I tried to send him home,” Jet defends.

Katara rolls her eyes. “Whatever makes you feel better,” she says, starting to cook.

It was a full moon that night. Katara was walking when she saw Zuko and Aang practice. 

She smiled when she saw Zuko try to calm the hyperactive airbender.

She frowned slightly when Aang’s face turned solemn at something Zuko said.

She watches for a second as Zuko raises two fingers in a very familiar fashion. Before she can calm herself, she is reminded of a terrible memory.

At the Crystal Cavern  
Katara watched helplessly as Azula raised two fingers and hot bursts of lightning left their tips.

She watches the cold fire strike Aang right in the back as Zuko tackles Azula so the lighting doesn’t hit Aang’s head.

She felt helpless as she saw Aang topple and she ran. She ran towards her fallen friend, hot tears streaming down her face. She vaguely feels Zuko pry her fingers off him as Sokka picks up Aang’s body and Jet helps everyone onto Appa.

She uses the spirit water and heals the injury, releasing a breath that she didn’t know she was holding when she felt Aang take a breath. She promised she would never feel that helpless again.

Current day  
Katara immediately snaps into a bloodbending position and focuses on Zuko.

Zuko let out a startled cry as he started fire bending without meaning to. He sees Aang reach towards him as he starts to try and burn himself.

“Katara, what the fuck?” A voice came, cutting through Katara’s haze.

Her red vision clears as she sees Aang hugging Zuko, who recently gained control of his body. Suki was pissed and holding her arms. 

“How could you do that?” Suki snarled.

Katara blindly stumbles towards Zuko.

She felt as though a knife was tearing her apart slowly when Zuko flinched from her touch.

“Your omega, huh?” Jet said, leaning over to pick up Zuko after coming from the shadows.

“Katara, when we calm Zuko down, you're going to tell us what happened,” Hakoda said, speaking rationally.

“Hadn’t she done enough?” Sokka snapped as Zuko’s shaking body was deposited in his lap.

A couple of hours later, Katara explained what happened during her panic attack.

“That makes more sense,” Toph said.

“You think I’m like my sister?” Zuko said, his voice small.

“No, no, I swear, no,” Katara said, horrified.

The fire died slowly and everyone wen tot they seperate rooms that night, the nest forgotten.

Katara retires to hers and lays down on the covers.

She closes her eyes and is about to sleep when a knock so light reverberated through the room, she almost missed it.

“Come in,” she calls, tired.

Zuko looked uncomfortable as he walked in. Katara couldn’t help but feel pain and happiness that he’s wearing her coat.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Zuko said softly.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I don’t want to hurt you again and I-” Katara starts, panic swelling in her chest.

Before she can continue her rant, a small warm body is next to hers, curled into her.

Katara looks to the ceiling, her eyes closed, a single tear trickles from her eyes and disappears into her hair.

“I love you, Katara. I know you didn’t mean to do that. But I’m always going to love you. Till the day I die,” Zuko whispers, hugging Katara as tight as he could.

Katara wraps around the omega.

“I love you too. But I think I need time to make sure I don’t hurt you. I almost hurt you and I hate myself for it. Just, I need some time.” Katara responds.

Zuko nods.

“I’m staying tonight though,” Zuko warned, cuddling closer.

Katara smiles.

“Of course.”


	45. Guardian Bond

Aang sits up blearily. Appa and the rest are still asleep: Momo wakes up to chitter at him. Aang stretches, enjoying the peace of being an early-riser. 

A boom resonates through the air temple, and Aang jumps to his feet to airbend the debris and rubble away. 

Two more bombs make contact- everyone’s awake now, no doubt. Aang takes his glider and jumps off of the building to scope out their attacker; upon seeing the Fire Nation airships, he retreats and turns back to inform the others of it. 

He airbends the doors shut, but the bombs keep hitting, the noise echoing through the chamber. Soon the top of the temple crumbles, and an enormous chunk of debris nearly hits Katara before Zuko tackles her out of the way. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Saving you from being crushed by rocks?!” Zuko calls over the sound of stone hitting the ground. 

“Okay, I’m not crushed. Get off, you’ll get hurt!”

“I’ll take that as a thank you,” Zuko grumbles under his breath as he obliges, moving away from Katara.

Toph and Haru bend a tunnel for them to leave through. 

“Come on! The faster you get over here, the faster we can get the fuck out of here!”

Aang tries to get Appa through the tunnel, but the bison refuses to move after what happened in Omashu. He looks to Zuko, who stands facing the airship. 

“What are you doing?” he calls anxiously.

“You guys go! I think this is a… family visit,” Zuko responds, voice laced with venom. 

Katara looks at him. “Don’t do that! She’ll kill you!”

“Zuko, no!” Aang calls at the same time. Sokka sprints up to Zuko.

He kisses Zuko soundly before whispering, “I know this is important, but be careful. Meet us when you’re done?”

Zuko nods, and Sokka pulls Aang and Katara away from him, leaving to huddle in the tunnel. 

Zuko winces when a bomb comes close, detonating a few feet in front of him. He firebends a plume of fire at the airship closest to him. Azula rises from a podium-looking device. 

“What are you doing here?” he hisses at her.

“You mean it’s not obvious yet? I’m about to celebrate becoming an only child!” she says, smile unwavering as she kicks two blasts of fire from her feet in quick succession. 

Zuko aims for her, but it’s difficult to see through the smoke that their blasts have created. He shoots haphazardly, missing her every time. Instead of wasting his time trying to hit her from afar, he jumps onto the airship. 

Aang and the others still can’t get Appa in the tunnel.

“I can’t get him to go in there! Appa hates tunnels!” Aang says frantically.

“Aang, there’s no way we can fly out of here!” Jet says with mounting irritation. 

“We have to find a way!” 

Sokka intervenes. “We need to split up,” he says, then turning to face the others: “Jet, you lead the others, take the tunnel to the airship. Me and the others’ll take Appa.”

Katara whips around to face him. “No! The Fire Nation can’t separate our family again.”

Hakoda turns to face his daughter, putting his hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay, Katara. It’s not forever.” 

Katara pauses before hugging him tightly and running back to Aang and Appa. Sokka hugs him too before running over, too. 

“Hey, I can see a way through here! If I clear this away, we can fly out through there,” she says, unnaturally optimistic. Suki looks over where she’s pointing. 

“Uh, there’s a lot of fire in that general direction…” she says, trailing off as she sees Zuko take a hit from Azula, getting knocked down. 

Aang dismisses her. “We’ll get through, let’s go.” Sokka yanks Toph, Suki and Jet with them.

The four of them fly on Appa, Toph raising a wall of rock in front of them as a shield. Azula aims a blast at Appa, and Zuko takes the moment to strike at her. Azula pushes Zuko off the airship, and Katara gasps in shock. 

The rock wall in front of Appa absorbs most of the blast but disintegrates soon after. Toph curses loudly- they’re too high up for her to get more. 

Zuko rises on a second airship, and Katara breathes again. Azula and Zuko face off again, exchanging quick blows and blasts, evenly matched. 

Meanwhile, the other Fire Nation soldiers have caught on that they should be attacking them, so Katara and Aang are occupied, warding the fire off. Aang switches between airbending and waterbending, transferring some of the water to Katara when she needs it. 

Azula and Zuko hit each other with fire-packed pouches, the force enough to knock them both off of the airship. Appa swooshes down in time to catch Zuko, Katara reaching down and pulling him up. 

“She’s not gonna make it…” Zuko says, watching Azula fall. Azula propels herself up, using her firebending like propellers. 

“Of course she made it,” he says, sounding slightly resigned. Katara pats him on the back awkwardly. 

“Huh, camping. Just like old times,” Aang says later, laying on The Duke obnoxiously. 

“Yeah, if you want it to be like old times, I should run around trying to capture you,” Zuko responds jokingly as he passes tea around to everyone. Everyone laughs except Katara, who frowns. 

“Don’t say that sort of thing about yourself, Zuko. We all know that you’ve changed,” she says, and they all grow quiet. The silence is awkward and uncomfortable. 

“Ok, that’s it. Katara, what the hell is wrong with you?” Suki says, exasperated.

Katara recoils. “Nothing.” 

“I’m going for a walk, ok,” Katara said, standing and turning crisply to walk out.

“I’m gonna go follow her,” Zuko said softly, standing to leave.

Sokka and Jet tried to join him but it was Toph of all people who stopped them.

“Look, I know you care. But he needs to do this alone. So sit your sorry ass down before you fuck things up,” Toph deadpans.

“So she can swear but I can’t,” Aang whines.

Over on the other side of the temple, Katara was sitting on the edge of the cliff.

“Katara. Please can you tell me what’s wrong?” Zuko questions.

“Nothing,” Katara said through gritted teeth.

“Katara-”

“STOP TALKING! Spirits, don’t you get it? You aren’t a good person! You chased us around the fucking world and then we forgive you because what? You decided to help Aang once, he forgave you. Sokka and Jet should have left you with Azula- she could have dealt with you just fine. And that's just the beginning! You betrayed your uncle too! You left him when he was nothing but kind to you. My mom was killed because of the stupid Fire Nation. So you wanna know what you can do to make up for your mistakes? Die!” Katara snarled, tears flowing down her face.

Then suddenly, a clear snapping noise echoes in Katara and Zuko’s head.

The Guardian Bond had broken.

Katara recoils.

Zuko looked appalled but his eyes were brimmed with tears, spilling freely.

“Wait, Zuko, I didn’t mean to-” Katara starts.

“No, Katara. You were right. I’m not a good person, but that doesn’t mean you can talk shit about me. I’m done talking. Good night, Katara,” Zuko said, his firm voice betrayed by his tears.

Katara felt her heart shatter. 

What had she done?


	46. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is late... I forgot again, but hopefully, I'll be back on the regular schedule again. thanks for being patient.

“What did you do?” Teo demanded when Katara came back to the campfire.

Katara flinched.

“I broke the Guardian Bond,” Katara whispered.

“How?” Haru snaps, slightly quieter.

“I….” Katara’s voice fades.

“What Katara? Zuko was broken when you came back,” Suki snarled.

“I told him that he betrayed us, his uncle, and it was his fault my mother died,” Katara said, curling in on herself, ashamed.

“YOUR MOM! KATARA SHE WAS MY MOM TOO! She was both of our mom! Zuko wasn’t even old enough to fucking comprehend what the hell Fire Nation was doing,” Sokka yelled.

Katara recoils from the volume of his voice.

“But you said more, didn’t you?” Jet said, deadly quiet.

Katara closes her eyes. “I said he should die to make up for his mistakes.”

Jet grabs Sokka’s wrist before he can launch himself at Katara.

“She isn’t worth it,” Jet said, glaring at Katara.

Everyone but Aang walks away from Katara.

“Aang-” Katara starts.

“No, Katara. That was too far. Zuko gave up his chance to return to his home and earn the love of his father. He did that to save us. I’m sorry, but you are the one who truly needs to regain our trust,” Aang interrupts, his eyes full of sorrow.

Katara felt the lump in her throat expand.

She felt suffocated and she quickly went to her tent. She curls up in a ball and tries not to cry.

Zuko had finally stopped sobbing in his tent.

He stood up and decided he wanted to go to Sokka and Jet’s tent.

He walks into Suki on the way there.

“Whoops, wrong tent!” Suki said, forcefully embarrassed.

“Do you need Sokka and Jet too?” Zuko asks.

Suki lets a genuine smile come on her face. “Not as much as you.” 

Zuko swallows the lump in his throat and nods.

When he entered the tent, his jaw dropped.

Fire Nation maps everywhere, battle tactics, and many other scrolls lay between the two. 

Sokka and Jet look up in surprise.

“Zuko, what are you-” Jet starts.

Zuko immediately breaks down again hearing the genuine concern in his alpha’s voice.

Sokka immediately pulls Zuko into his lap and murmurs reassuring words into his hair.

Jet clears the scrolls and sets up the bedding for them.

The two alphas lay Zuko down between them.

“Are you ok now, love?” Jet asks the omega.

Zuko shakily nods form his place between them.

“Sokka,” his muffled voice comes.

“Hm?” Sokka replies.

“What happened to your mom?” Zuko asks quietly.

Sokka harshly inhales at the question.

Zuko immediately stiffens. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s fine. You have the right to know,” Sokka reassures.

“We were just kids when…”

Years ago when the Fire Nation raid killed Kya  
Sokka looks over the side of his snow wall only to be hit in the face with a snowball.

Katara giggles joyfully as she sees the shocked look on her brother's face from being hit.

Sokka makes a snowball almost as big as him but drops it when he sees black snowfall from the sky.

“I’m going to go find mom,” Katara calls, running towards the igloos.

Present Day  
“....Many of the Warriors had seen black snow before so they knew what it meant; A Fire Nation Raid. I can’t remember much of what happened. Everyone was fighting. But it all stopped when a man left the village. I don’t know what happened. I was just glad it was over,” Sokka said tiredly.

“Do you remember anything about the people that attacked you?” Zuko asks.

“They had Sea Ravens on their flags, I think,” Sokka said, squinting.

“Southern Raiders,” Zuko whispers.

Jet looks worriedly down at the omega.

“Just sleep for right now, ok? We’ll worry about this in the morning.” Jet said softly.

Zuko nods and curls closer to the two of them.

Jet shares a worried look with Sokka over Zuko’s head.

They hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid.


	47. Rebonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? posting at the right time? never heard of her

Katara exits her tent to see a startled Zuko standing outside.

“What are you doing?” Katara asks wearily.

“I know the people who hurt your mom,” Zuko says determinedly.

Katara was taken aback. Out of all the things she had expected to come out of his mouth, this wasn’t even on the top 100.

“What?” Katara asks.

“Southern Raiders. They have an outpost near here. We can go find the man who killed your mom,” Zuko explained.

Katara sucked in a sharp breath. She could finally get revenge.

“Get packed. We leave in 10,” Katara said. Zuko nods resolutely. She heads back inside her tent to pack her clothes and weapons. She also adds food, as an afterthought. 

She meets Zuko where Aang is cleaning and feeding Appa. “I need to borrow Appa.” 

Aang looks warily at her. “What, is it time for your field trip with Zuko?” 

“Yeah, time for us to bond,” she responds, only partially sarcastically. She felt really bad for pushing him away, and now was a good time as ever to make it up to him. 

“Oh, cool. Where are you guys going? Gonna find a new form of waterbending?” 

She shakes her head. “No, we’re going to find the man who killed my mother.” 

Aang wears a look of shock, and Sokka looks at them from his place on the floor with Jet. He sends them a look of surprise. Zuko speaks before he can. 

“Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and how to find him.” Sokka looks at him, astonished. That wasn’t what he thought Zuko was going to do with that information- Sokka thought it was just so that he could understand why Katara was upset. 

“Uh, and what exactly is this going to do? Like, what is this going to accompli-”

“Ugh, I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Katara moves away from him, heading toward her tent before Aang grabs her wrist. 

“Wait! Stop! Of course, I understand. How do you think I felt when the sandbenders took Appa? How do you think I felt when I saw that the Fire Nation killed my people, committed mass genocide?How do you think I felt when the monks took me away from my parents, or when I found Monk Gyatso’s body at the Eastern Air Temple? You’re feeling unbelievable pain and rage, you’re feeling indignation and ire. How could you say that I don’t know how you feel?” he finishes, hurt clear in his voice. 

Zuko puts a hand on Katara’s shoulder, stopping her from lashing out at Aang. “She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice.” 

Aang shakes head hesitantly, watching Katara. “I don’t think so, Zuko. I think this is about getting revenge.” His words set off Katara- she practically jumps on him. Zuko has to physically pry her off of him, and just barely stops her from punching his face in. 

“Fine! Maybe it is! Maybe that’s what I need! Maybe it’s what he deserves!”

Aang shrinks away from her. “Katara, you sound like Jet.” He turns to face Jet. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I get what you mean.” 

“It’s not the same! He used to attack the innocent. This man, he’s a monster who killed mercilessly. Jet never went that far.” 

Sokka gets up from where he was sitting to intervene before Katara could say something else. “Katara, she was my mother too. I think Aang might be right.” 

She turns on him. “Then you didn’t love her the way I did.”

Sokka wears an expression of pain and hurt. “Katara!” 

“The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you’re poisoning yourself too.” 

“That’s nice,” Zuko says, deprecating, “but this isn’t air temple preschool. It’s the real world.”

Katara seems to collect herself, becoming calmer. “Now that I know that he’s out there… now that I know we can find him, I feel like there’s no other choice.”

“Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness,” Aang tries to placate. Zuko lashes out this time, tired of Aang’s pacifist ways. 

“That’s the same as fucking doing nothing!” 

Aang just sighs. “No, it’s not. It’s easy to do nothing, but it’s hard to forgive.”

Katara snarls. “It’s not just hard, it’s impossible.” Aang goes to reach out for her, but Sokka shakes his head and stops him. She walks away, Zuko following like a puppy-kitten. 

Later, after Katara and Zuko change their clothes to be more inconspicuous. Aang and Sokka come out from behind a boulder after seeing the two of them mounting Appa. 

“So you were just going to take him anyway?” Aang asks, revealing himself. 

“Yes,” Katara responds shortly. 

“It’s okay, because I forgive you,” he says. “That give you any ideas?”

Katara finishes tying her hair up in a ponytail and turns to face him, eyes gleaming. “Don’t try to stop us.”

“I wasn’t planning to. This is an important journey for you. You need to face this man. But when you face him, please don’t choose revenge. Let your anger out, then let it go. Forgive him.” 

“Okay, we’ll be sure to do that, guru goody-goody two-shoes,” Zuko says, adjusting himself on top of Appa. 

Katara looks back at Aang. “Thanks for understanding, Aang,” she says, sincerity creeping in her voice. “Yip-yip!”

Appa takes off, and Sokka turns to Aang. “You know, you’re pretty wise for a kid.” 

Aang looks at Sokka, tired eyes shining. “Thanks, Sokka.” 

“So can I borrow Momo for a week?” 

“Why do you need Momo?” 

Sokka shrugs.”He’s a cool dude who’s probably committed a war crime. I want to learn his ways.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the momo is a war criminal ref is based on the discourse between @nothing-more-than-hot-leaf-juice on tumblr: https://nothing-more-than-hot-leaf-juice.tumblr.com/search/fear%20the%20lemurs
> 
> go check her out!


	48. Communications Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not slept in at least two weeks. I need an iced coffee, blanket, warmth, and a ducking sleeping pill because god fucking damn it, I can’t sleep.
> 
> If you don’t already know who this is, it’s Fish.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter because I stayed up the last 2 days to power write 10 chapters of this fic so I could work on at least 30 pending works.
> 
> I’m going to die.

“We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed,” Zuko explains to Katara as they fly. She nods. 

They see a communication tower. “So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need,” Katara continues. 

“Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us,” Zuko says as Katara pulls Appa down to find a place to land near the communication tower they spotted, “otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them.”

After they land, Katara bends them a raft of ice to continue their journey to the tower. They break into the building silently, and more importantly, unnoticed. They peek around the corner of the wall, and there sits a secretary. Katara bends the ink she’s writing with over her hands, and she walks away, unsuspecting. 

‘Come on’ Katara mouths and gestures at Zuko once she’s sure the coast is clear. They rummage through the files until they find the one they need: The Southern Raiders. 

“Got it!” Zuko whispers shouts. “They’re at Whale Tail Island.”

Katara looks up, closing the file and shoving it into the desk. “Whale Tail Island, here we come.”  
***  
Zuko sat up and looked up at Katara from his angle. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and was fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Katara, you need to sleep to keep up your strength.” Zuko said, attempting to reason with the sleep deprived bender.

Katara glares into the horizon. “Oh, don’t you worry about my strength. I’m not the helpless little girl I was when they came.

Day of the Raid  
“I'm going to find Mom,” a young Katara says as the black snow starts falling.

She runs nervously past her brother. Several Water Tribe warriors are running about, trying to form a defense formation.

Katara goes to her igloo and throws open the curtains. 

“Mom!” Katara yells.

She runs in to see her mother seated on the floor, a man towering over her.

“Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want,” Kya says, looking up with hatred at the man.

The man turns and glares at Katara. “You heard your mother. Get out of here!” 

“Mommy, I'm scared,” Katara whispers in fear.

Kya smiles at Katara. “Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this.”

Katara gazes into the menacing eyes of the Southern Raiders commander and runs off. 

Katara sprints as fast as she can across the snowy wasteland.

Katara goes to where her dad is fighting a Fire Nation Soldier. 

“Dad, Dad! Please, I think Mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!” Katara pleads as Hakoda knocks the soldier out.

Hakoda looks to where their igloo is with alarm. “Kya!”

The two run to their house frantically. Hakoda pushes back the blue drapes and sees….

Current Day  
“But we were too late. The man was gone. And so was mom,” Katara said, her voice wavering.

“Your mother was a brave woman,” Zuko says after a moment.

Katara clutches her necklace. “I know.”

Zuko gets up and sits on Appa’s head next to Katara.

He hugs her and Katara leans into the touch.

“Will you please sleep now? For me?” Zuko asks softly.

Katara looks up at Zuko. 

She slowly nods. “For you.” 

She goes and lays on the saddle, closing her eyes and slowly falls asleep.

“Appa, could you steer for a couple of minutes, please?” Zuko asks the bison.

Appa lets out a low rumble of approval and Zuko thanks him.

He goes and gingerly lays next to Katara, pulling her in close to him.

He rests her chin on her head and tangles his legs with hers. 

He was a couple inches shorter than the water bender and being able her head let the tips of his feet barely graze her knee.

But he once more feels the beginnings of a Guardian Bond form.

It wasn’t complete but it was there.

For a second he was shocked.

Once broken, Guardian Bonds could never repair. 

Yet here they were.

And Zuko smiled, kissing the top of Katara’s head.

No matter what the alpha did, Zuko couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with love every time he saw her.

He thought of her as a sister. Not like Toph where she would need advice or hit him for appreciation, but like the type of sister that would be there one call away and would support you when you stood alone against the world.

He gently leaves the waterbender but stifles a laugh when she blindly reaches out to try and bring the warmth of his body back.

Zuko makes his way to Appa’s head.

“Thank you, Appa,” Zuko whispers again.

Appa makes a face similar to a smile and Zuko couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

A couple hours later, Zuko can see a ship in the distance.

He pulls out his spyglass. 

He gasps and Katara shoots us in alarm.

“Sea Ravens, 12 o’clock. Southern Raiders,” Zuko points out, handing the spyglass to Katara for her to look through it.

Once her gaze lifted from the tool, her eyes were determined. 

“Let’s do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	49. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a chapter from me

Katara bends an air bubble around Appa’s head and the three of them submerge as they draw closer to the ship. Above them, Fire Nation soldiers talk, unaware of the teenagers under their ship. 

Katara bends water into a whip that pulls an unsuspecting soldier over the ship, sending other soldiers to watch him splash in the water hundreds of feet away. Katara seizes their moment of weakness to send a huge wave over the ship, knocking most of them out over board. 

One of them holds on and tries to firebend at her, but Katara sends a huge blast of water at him- the other soldiers watch him like the first soldier from the water. Katara and Zuko jump onto the ship, forgoing stealth. They take out anyone who tries to stop them, ruthless and merciless. 

“This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?” 

Instead of responding, Katara pulls down her mask and shouts as she takes the door down with the force of her waterbending. Their leader, the man inside the room, tries to attack them, but Zuko easily deflects his attacks.

“Who are you?” he asks them. 

“Oh, you don’t remember her? You will soon, bastard.” Zuko steps back to let Katara handle him. 

“What’s happening to me?” he asks as Katara takes over control with her bloodbending. In three swift movements, she takes him down, his body jerking in unnatural ways. 

Zuko peers at the man from the top of the mask. “Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!” The man cried desperately, subdued on the floor.

Zuko bent down to be at eye level with the commander. “Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did.”

Katara bloodbends him, fixing him into a position where the Southern Raiders commander looks right into her eyes. 

She gives him a cold, hard stare. 

Katara’s eyes go from confusion to shock.

Katara shakes her head, releasing the commander. “It's not him. He's not the man.

Zuko looked appalled. “What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!”

Katara remains silent and begins walking away. Zuko grabs the weak commander and pins him to the wall.

“If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?” Zuko demands.

Southern Raiders commander panics, grasping at Zuko’s arm weakly. “You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago.”

Katara feels her eyes fill with tears as she exits the cabin. 

She failed. Again.

“Let’s go,” Zuko says, swiftly exiting the cabin behind her.

Katara angrily swipes away her tears.

“Where, Zuko? Where? Don’t you get it? This was my chance to avenge my mother. But I failed her. And I’ve already failed you. How much worse could I get?” Katara says, tilting her head to the sky to try and fend off tears.

Zuko surges forwards and hugs her. 

“I love you, Katara. And I would stand next to you for the rest of my life if I could. But right now, you aren’t ready for that. The second you are, I'll know. The Guardian Bond is repairing. It’s never happened, not once, in all of history. That means we’re special, you and me. And we can do this. I know where the man that hurt your mother is. And we’re going to find him.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Katara whispers.

Zuko shakes his head. “We’re still kids, Katara. We can fight as many battles as we want, but we’ll always still be children. Children forced to fight a war that has torn the fabric of hope and honesty between our nations. We will all have scars, emotional and physical. Out of all the people in the world, people like us are the most deserving. People like you and Aang and everyone else. I’m not sure I qualify.”

Katara holds Zuko tighter. “You are. You were trying to earn back your father’s love. We all would have done the same. And I’m sorry for what I said. I was a prick.”

Zuko laughs wetly into Katara’s shoulder. “You were.”

Katara pulls back. 

“So. Where to next, Zuko?”


	50. Yon Rha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want something to keep me up all night
> 
> might steal some of my mom's coffee before I sleep

Katara and Zuko quickly tore past a stand, the wind trailing them causing the wind chime on the stand to ring.  
Yon Rha turns around with incredible speed for someone his age.

Yon Rha suspiciously gazes across the grasses and Katara seethes. 

“Hello?” The old man calls. He turns to the stand owner. “Did you see someone?”

The stand owner shakes his head. 

Yon Rha pays and leaves, Katara about to pounce.

Zuko holds her back. “Not yet. Too many people. Besides, we don’t know it’s really him yet…”

“I have a feeling. There’s one other guy. Let’s get rid of him too,” Katara hisses.

Zuko frowns. “Then what qualities differentiate you and him?”

Katara snarls under her breath but slowly creeps along the back.

Zuko follows.

Katara and Zuko peer through the bush.

Yon Rha turns again. “Hello? Is someone there?”

Katara and Zuko move behind a rock.

You Rha resumes walking again. 

Katara and Zuko look over the rock.

“That was him. That was the monster. I’d recognize those eyes anywhere,” Katara says, glaring at the back of Yon Rha’s head.

Katara feels a drop on her face.

“It’s raining,” Zuko whispers.

“No shit,” Katara shoots back. “It doesn’t matter. Better for me.”

Yon Rha continues walking, the rain beginning to fall harder. 

He turns and stops once more.

“Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!” He drops the basket of vegetables and firebends at a nearby bush.

Zuko stares at the fire with alarm. They were there a few moments before.

Katara and Zuko stay deadly still until he picks up the fallen vegetables and continues on his way. 

Zuko and Katara watch him step on a thin wire they had left, causing him to fall into the mud. 

Zuko fires a blast of fire from behind the bush, watching the old man dodge it.

He leaps above the rock with astounding grace and lands in front of him.

Zuko stares coldly down at the man. “We weren't behind the bush. And I wouldn't try firebending again if I were you. Though knowing you, you’d be stupid enough to try.”

Yon Rha shook on the ground covering his face. “Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate.”

Katara walks up to Yon Rha and pulls down her face mask.

Katara leers at the man. “Do you know who I am?”

Yon Rha squints at her. “No. I'm not sure.”

Katara snarls at him. “Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look? “

She grabs him by the chin and forces him to look her in the eyes.

Yon Rha peers at her and realisation begins to dawn on his face. “Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're that little Water Tribe girl.”

Lighting slashed through the sky, taking Katara and Yon Rha back to the fateful night.


	51. The Right Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Amixii keeps forgetting to post.

The night of the raid.  
Kya placates Yon Rha from her place on the floor. “Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want.”

Yon Rha glares at Katara. “You heard your mother. Get out of here!”

Katara looks at her mom through tear blurred vision. “Mommy, I'm scared.”

Kya smiles warmly. “Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this.”

Katara sprints out of the igloo. 

Yon Rha faces Kya again.

Yon Rha taps his foot with impatience. “Now tell me, who is it? Who's the waterbender?”

Kya levels a hard glare with the man. “There are no waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago.”

Yon Rha sneered at Kya. “You're lying. My source says there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the waterbender!”

Kya sighs. “If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?”

She waits to see the man’s reaction.

He nods. 

“It's me. Take me as your prisoner.” Kya says, offering up her arms.

Yon Rha chuckles, smirking. “I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today….”

Current Day.  
Yon Rha gulps in terror as he finishes telling his part of the story. 

“She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender!” Katara closes her eyes tightly to hold back tears.

Yon Rha looked shocked before rage crossed his face. “What? Who?”

Zuko throws another burst of fire at the man, causing him to help and flinch away.

Katara opens her eyes with newly gathered rage. “Me!”

She holds both her arms out, halting the falling raindrops and creating a shield above the three of them. 

Zuko gaped at the alpha.

Such power and force….he had only read about such strength in scrolls.

After a few moments, she sends a forceful stream of water at Yon Rha, transforming the stream into a flurry of ice daggers midway through her attack. 

Zuko gasps, moving to try and stop her.

Yon Rha crouched in fear, preparing to be hit. 

But Katara couldn’t do it.

That fear she saw….it wasn’t what she wanted to be seen like.

But not from Yon Rha.

The fear on Zuko’s face when he thought she was going to kill Yon Rha.

The large icicles stopped moments from hitting the old man.

You Rha peeks out from behind his eyes and sighs in relief.

Yon Rha falls on his knees and bows to Katara.

Katara recoils. 

She didn’t want the filthy man’s hands anywhere near her.

“I did a bad thing! I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take my mother? That would be fair!” Yon Rha said, smiling weakly. 

Katara shook her head sorrowfully. “I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, not a fucking thing. You're pathetic and sad and empty.”

Yon Rha trembles on the ground. “Please, spare me!”

Katara shook her head, “But as much as I hate you…I just can't do it.”

Katara closes her eyes and lowers her head. 

Yon Rha smiles slightly at the prospect of being spared.

Without saying another word, Katara turns around and walks away; Zuko looks from Katara to Yon Rha, shooting the latter a last dirty look, and follows her. 

Katara didn’t want to speak with Zuko right now. 

But she reveled in hearing the pathetic cries Yon Rha gave as he lay shriveled up on the floor.

The ride of Appa was quiet to the camp.

Everyone silently moved their stuff on Appa when Zuko mentioned he knew somewhere they could go.

They made it to Ember Island the next morning, staying at Zuko’s old family house.

Katar was sitting on the boardwalk when Aang and Zuko approached her.

“Katara? Are you okay?” Aang tentatively asks.

Katara stares distantly off into the ocean’s horizon. “I'm doing fine.”

Aang cautiously sits next to her. “Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you.”

Katara stares at her hands with grief. “I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to.”

Aang put a hand on her shoulder. “You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”

Katara shakes her head, rising from the boardwalk. “But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him. But I am ready to properly apologize.”

Katara turns and hugs Zuko. 

“I’m ready,” she says.

Zuko hugs her back. “I figured. We’re sharing a room. It’s the third one down the hall. But first have dinner. You must be starving.”

Katara begins walking away when Aang walks forward to stand next to Zuko.

Zuko smiles at the beta. “You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer.”

Aang smiles back, hugging Zuko. “It never is.”

Zuko sighs but still wraps his arms around Aang. “Then I have a question for you.”

Aang looks up questioningly when he leaves the hug. 

Zuko stares him dead in the eye. “What are you gonna do when you face my father?”

Aang feels his mouth run dry as he tries to think of an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	52. The Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The play was probably my favorite episode in Avatar.

“Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?” Katara said from her place in the garden by the courtyard. 

Zuko rolls his eyes. “I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a pretty damn long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us.”

At that moment, Suki, Sokka, and Jet come skidding into the courtyard.

Aang shrieks and falls off his place on a stone causing Momo to topple off his head.

Zuko grabs Aang’s hand to help him get up and Momo leaps into Zuko’s arms.

Sokka was panting hard but was visibly excited. “You guys are not gonna believe this! There's a play about us.”

Suki nods, just as excited. “We were just in town and we found this poster!”

Jet holds out the poster, face still slightly flushed from their run.

Katara grabs the poster, taken aback. “What? How is that possible?”

Jet clears his throat. “Listen to this….‘The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.’”

"’Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.’" Suki finished.

Zuko groans at the name of the producers. “Ugh! My mother used to take us to see them. They fucking butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year!”

Katara frowns, concern written all over her face. “Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?.

“Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of dumb ass, time-wasting shit I've been missing!” Sokka exclaimed.

“All for going?” Aang asked.

Everyone but Katara and Zuko raise their hands.

“Why don’t you guys go and me and Katara can stay back?” Zuko questions.

Suki laughed. “Yeah that’s fucking hilarious. You two are going to work yourselves to death practicing bending. You're coming with us.”

Katara sighs. “Fine. Let’s just hope it’s quick.”

***

The gang entered the theatre, all wearing disguises.

Zuko was wearing a cloak and Aang was wearing a hat to cover his tattoos.

The rest wore their Fire Nation clothing.

Katara, Toph and Suki sat down in the front. Aang ends up sitting down next to Suki in the end.

Zuko, Sokka, and Jet take the top level.

Toph looks around, clearly irritated. “Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here!”

Katara pats her leg. “Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening.”

Zuko snorts in amusement and Toph blows a piece of hair out of her face.

“Shut the fuck up, it’s starting,” Suki claims excitedly.

The curtain rises to revalue the actors of Sokka and Katara on stage in a rowboat surrounded by glaciers.

Katara smiles when she sees herself on stage and Sokka grins.

Actress Katara sighs. “Sokka, my only alpha brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!”

Katara blinks in surprise. Her actor was not what she expected.

Actor Sokka mopes smile slowly rowing the boat.“All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving, my dear omega sister!”

The audience laughs. 

Sokka and Katara both looked incredibly confused now.

Katara wasn’t an omega, not by a long shot.

Actress Katara glares at Actor Sokka. “Is food the only thing on your mind?”

Actor Sokka huffs. “Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth! I'm starving! “

The audience laughs again.

Sokka leans forward to talk to the whole gang, clearly irritated. “This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!”

Toph laughs. “I think he's got you pegged!”

Actress Katara lets a few tears spill from her eyes. “Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears! Still, we cannot give up hope! For hope, is all we have! And we must never relinquish it, even….even to our dying breath!”

The actress starts to full-on sob into clasped hands.

Suki puts her hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh and Sokka looks over at Katara with an amused smile.

Zuko buries his face on Jet’s neck to muffle his laughter.

Jet grinned at Katara.

Katara crosses her arms, clearly displeased. “That’s fucking stupid. I don't sound like that.”

Toph slaps her knee. “Oh man! This writer's a goddamn genius!”

“Language!” Zuko and Aang scold at the same time.

Actress Katara slumps over the side of the canoe. 

An iridescent light suddenly appears from above and she turns her head upward. 

An iceberg emerges from backstage with a clear silhouette inside.

Actress Katara gasps in shock. “It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for a hundred years!”

Actor Sokka also looks on. “But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?”

Aang smiles excitedly and leans forward in his seat.

Actress Katara performs a karate chop, attempting to imitate waterbending. “Waterbend! Hi-yah!”

The iceberg breaks and a woman with a clear flesh colored cap on her head emerges, wearing tons of makeup and poorly made air bender tattoos.

She poses with her hands on her hip and winks at the audience.

Zuko cringes at the poor imitation as Jet’s jaw drops to the floor.

Sokka immediately covers his eyes as Suki and Katara look over at each other, gaping.

Toph looks around bewildered. “What? What’s happening?”

Aang leans over the balcony, eyes widened on pure shock.

Actress Katara looks at Actress Aang. “Who are you, frozen boy?”

Actress Aang laughs and responds in a high pitched voice. “I'm the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun! “

Aang squints at the stage. “Wait, is that a woman playing me?”

A poorly done prop of Appa emerges from the iceberg as well, running around the stage. 

Actress Katara gasps. “An airbender! My heart is so full of hope, that it's making me tear bend!” She drops to her knees and starts bawling while hugging Actress Aang’s legs.

Actor Sokka also drops down crying. “My stomach is so empty, that it's making me tear bend! I need meat!”

Actress Aang puts her arms around Actor Sokka’s shoulders. “But wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?”

Aang lays on his forearms, unimpressed with the display.

Zuko wanted to comfort him but was dangerously close to laughing himself.

Actress Aang sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the iceberg prop. 

Both Actress Katara and Actor Sokka are kneeling down.

Actor Sokka looks around, his hands shielding his eyes from the ‘sun’ to look for the dumplings. “Ooh, where, where?”

Actress Aang laughs and swings her arms jovially. “Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?”

The audience laughs.

Aang angrily flails his arms at the stage. “I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman!”

Toph was wheezing as she turned to Aang. “Oh, they fucking nailed you, Twinkle Toes!”

Zuko hits Toph in the back of the head. “Say another swear, I fucking dare you.”

Jet looks to the ceiling as a last ditch attempt to withhold his laughter.

A terribly made Fire Nation ship was shown sailing across the waters, Zuko and Iroh’s actors on stage.

“Oh dear Agni,” Zuko mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	53. Zuko’s thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, we are getting close to the season finale folks!

Actor Iroh was shown as a very rotund, round-faced man sporting a slightly exaggerated imitation of the real Iroh's hairstyle, complete with a top-knot, beard, and sideburns.

Actor Iroh holds up a platter of cake. “Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!”

Actor Zuko was looking through the telescope. 

He is wearing a headpiece that sports the ponytail Zuko once wore, albeit slightly exaggerated. Zuko's scar; the replicated scar, while realistic, is worn over the wrong eye.

Actor Zuko turns. “I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar to regain my true alpha heritage.”

Everyone in the Gaang frowns.

Zuko? And alpha?

Anyone who has met the teen knows of his cuddly omegan nature.

Not that Zuko would ever admit to it.

Actor Iroh shrugs. “Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice.”

Actor Zuko leers at the other actor. “You are a sorry excuse for an alpha.”

Zuko flinches at the harsh words of the actor.

Katara immediately rubs his arms, saying he would never say that and he was fine.

Suki was still slightly pissed that they thought since Zuko was crown prince he had to be an alpha. 

Toph was still smiling but it was significantly less than before.

Sokka and Jet share a look. 

If they kept portraying Zuko this badly, it may not be good for his mental health.

Actor Iroh lazily gazes across the stage. “Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages!”

Actor Zuko turns around to shout at the man. “How could you say that?”

Zuko’s frown deepens.

“Don’t worry Sparky. We know the real you and that’s all that matters,” Toph says.

Toph wasn’t very affectionate but she understood that Zuko had a very strong bond with his uncle.

And this play was making it seem as though Zuko hated him.

***

The backdrop changes to the Southern Air Temple.

Actress Aang tiptoes to a bush with a white ponytail sticking out of it. “Hey look, I think I found something!” 

She grabs it and picks up a puppet. “It's a flying rabbit-monkey! I think I'll name him, Momo!”

She puts her hand in the puppet and controls it to say, “Hi everybody, I love you!”

The audience once more roars with laughter.

“Ugh,” Aang says, miffed.

***

Actress Suki appears holding up two fans. 

She lifts them up as Actor Sokka enters in the Kyoshi Warriors' uniform.

Actor Sokka points to his behind. “Does this dress make my butt look fat?”

The audience laughs, and Suki does too.

Sokka gives half-heartedly glares at her but also smiles when he notices Zuko’s mood lifting.

***

Actor Bumi comes on stage with an Omashu background.

Actor Bumi cackles maniacally. “Riddles and challenges you must face, if you are ever to leave this place!”

Actress Aang dodges a swaying rock while a goat-gorilla chases Actor Sokka across the stage. 

Actress Katara stands amidst several jennamite prop.

Actress Katara exaggeratedly groans as she ‘pushes’ the rocks. “Ugh! Oh!”

Katara gives a disgusted look and sticks up her middle finger. 

***

Suddenly pirates come from all sides and attack the actors.

The pirates start fighting each other as the actors of the Avatar gang slip off stage.

Actor Sokka turns to look at Actress Katara. “Why did you have to steal that waterbending scroll?”

Actress Katara starts crying again. “It just gave me so much hope!”

Katara narrows her eyes from the balcony.

***

Actress Aang is tied to a platform, Actor Zuko in front of her.

“The Avatar is mine! Wait, who's coming?” Actor Zuko cries, looking off stage.

Blue Spirit jumps on stage with a huge mask and two swords. “I'm the Blue Spirit, the scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!”

The Blue Spirit walks across the stage waving his swords. 

The guards fall down and Actor Zuko runs around the platform and throws a blue strip of paper to symbolize firebending. 

The Blue Spirit points a sword at Actor Zuko, who runs away.

Actress Aang swoons, jumping on the large Blue Spirit mask. “My hero!”

Blue Spirit walks off stage. 

Zuko gapes at the stage while Aang huffs. 

That was not how that encounter had gone.

But it was reassuring to know that the Fire Nation thought Zuko and the Blue Spirit were different people. 

***

Actress Katara and Actor Jet appear on a wooden platform, hefted in the sky by a crank system.

Actor Jet wipes tears off Actress Katara’s face. “Don't cry, baby! Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you!”

A large blue banner pulled by a stagehand dressed in black crosses the stage. 

Actress Katara and Actor Jet descend from their platform.

Actress Katara swoons. “Oh, Jet, you're so bad.”

Both exit. 

Katara grinds her teeth while Jet chokes on air behind her.

“I’m not a fucking omega!” Katara snarled.

Toph was finding it incredibly difficult to breathe with how hard she was laughing.

***

The team was now traveling on a large Appa prop with mountains painted in the background.

Actress Aang gasps. “Look! It's the Great Divide! The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom!”

Actor Sokka shrugs. “Eh, let's keep flying.”

***

The stagehand dropped a bag of fake snow on stage in one spot. 

Actor Sokka and Actress Yue appear with a Northern Water Tribe background painting.

Actor Sokka clutches Actress Yue’s hands. “Don't go, Yue! You're the only woman who has taken my mind off of food!”

They kiss but Actor Sokka gags. 

“Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?” he questions.

Actress Yue exits on the moon prop. “Goodbye, Sokka! I have important moon duties to take care of! And yes, I did have pickled fish!

Suki looks back at Sokka. “You never told me you made out with the goddamn Moon Spirit!”

Sokka said, fake tears in his eyes. “Shhh! I'm trying to watch! 

Suki huffs and folds her arms, slightly annoyed that he wouldn’t give her the information she wanted.

***

Actress Aang wears a Koizilla costume and waves around an Actor Zuko stuffed toy.

Actress Aang laughs, stomping all over the small ship props. “The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!”

Curtain drops and the audience cheers while Toph laughs. 

All the other members of Team Avatar were disgusted.

Aang sticks out his tongue. “Ugh!”

***

Team Avatar exits the theatre and sits on the stairs on the far side.

Zuko leans back on Suki. “So far, this intermission is the best part of the damn play.”

Sokka opens a bag of fire flakes, sitting next to Jet. “Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm a dumbass who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!”

Suki stares at him. “Yeah, you tell shitty jokes about plenty of other topics.”

Sokka pops a fire flake in his mouth. “I know! Wait.”

Sokka glares at Suki as she snickers.

Aang huffs angrily. “At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!”

Toph shrugs, stealing a fire flake from Sokka. “I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.”

Aang stands up. “Argh!”

Katara rolls her eyes. “Relax, Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's all bullshit. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time.”

Everyone turns to look at her.

“What?” she questions.

“Yeah, that's not you at all.” Aang grumbles, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Toph gives a pointed look to the group. “Listen, guys, it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth.”

“Wait till you're on the stage,” Jet comments.

The bell rings, symbolizing the end of the intermission.

“Here we go again,” Zuko mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	54. Toph’s brevity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember island folks.

The Team Avatar actors stand in front of an Earth Kingdom backdrop.

“Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom!” Actress Katara explains joyously.

Actress Aang opens her tiny air glider prop. “I'd better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher!”

She jumps into the air, a cable clearly lifting her up.

Toph leans forward in her seat. “This is it, this must be where I come in!”

Actress Aang flies around the theater, over the audience, and returns to the stage.

Actress Aang sighs exaggeratedly. “I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earthbending master!”

“Here it comes…” Toph whispers excitedly.

Actor Toph comes out of a trapdoor on the floor. “You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground!”

Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Katara laugh. 

Zuko looks up from the roster to the actor in shock.

Jet was incredibly amused. 

Actress Aang gazes up at the tall buff man. “Who are you?”

Actor Toph spits while flexing. “My name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am!”

The audience laughs again.

Toph picks at her ear with her pinky in disbelief. “Wait a minute, I sound like a guy. A really buff guy.”

Katara shrugs smugly. “Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?”

Toph beams. “Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way! At least it's not a flying bald lady!”

Aang pouts.

Sokka pats him on his head from on top of the hat.

Actress Aang waves a hand in front of Actor Toph’s eyes. “So, you're blind?”

Actor Toph laughs. “I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don't ‘see’ like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth.” 

The actor releases a loud scream. 

Aang claps his hands over his ears, Jet grips the railing in front of him as Zuko latches on to his arm, Suki hugs Katara in terror, Sokka jumps 3 feet in the air, and Katara grits her teeth all while Toph looks excited. 

“There. I got a pretty good look at you,” Actor Toph says proudly.

***

Actor Iroh points to Zuko’s hair. “Zuko, it's time we had a talk about your hair, it's gone too far!”

Actor Zuko flips his wig. “Maybe it's best if we split up!”

Jet could no longer hold his laughter and collapsed in his seat with laughter.

Zuko stares at him incredulously.

“I’m sorry, I can’t- split up!” Jet wheezed, shaking with laughter.

***

Actors Zuko and Actor Iroh corner Actress Azula with the actors of Team Avatar.

Actor Zuko glares at Azula’s actress. “Azula, my sister, what are you doing here?”

Actress Azula sighs dramatically. “You caught me. Wait, what's that?”

She points in the distance. “I think it's your alpha heritage!”

Actor Zuko and everyone looks around. “Where?”

Actress Azula leaves the stage.

Actress Katara turns to the audience after realizing Azula ‘escaped’. “She escaped, but how?”

Zuko scowls. “Why the hell does it keep saying I’m an alpha? The entire Fire Nation knows I’m not.”

“Do you think it’s possible your dad lied about your true designation to make himself look better?” Suki questions.

The question hung in the air, unanswered,

***

The stage scene changes to a large drill prop which Actress Azula stands on while it drills through a wall that Actress Aang attempts to stand on. 

One stagehand dressed in black clothing shakes the wall while another waves smoke onto the stage.

Actress Aang pretends to lose her balance. “If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure!”

A stagehand offers Actress Aang a rock prop, which she throws at Actress Azula.

Actress Azula blocks the rock with ease. “Haha, yes! Continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!”

Actress Aang throws two more rock props at Azula. 

Most of the audience is yawning, almost asleep.

***

Everyone in the audience exclaims in shock as Actor Jet jumps in front of the stage. 

He wears googly eyes and waves his hook hands around. 

Jet looks curiously at the rest of the Gaang.

They seemed just as pissed and perturbed as him.

Actress Aang desperately tries to stop Actor Jet. “No, Jet! What did they do to you?”

Actor Jet swings his hooks wildly at Actress Aang and Actor Sokka. “Must….serve….Earth King! Must….destroy!”

A stagehand is seen throwing a hollow rock prop which floats down. 

Actor Jet falls down so that he lands underneath the prop and crawls all the way under.

Zuko gaped at the stage, grip on Jet’s arm tightening significantly. “Did Jet just….die?”

Sokka looks over at Jet. 

“You know, it was really unclear,” Sokka says slowly.

But the time they look back at the stage, Actress Katara with the stage background painted as the Crystal Catacombs.

Actress Katara sits on a crystal and faces Actor Zuko. “I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive!”

Zuko immediately looks at Katara with a questioning look.

She shrugs in a ‘what-can-you-do?’ way.

Actor Zuko is sitting on another rock bench. “You don't have to make fun of me.

Actress Katara sits down next to Actor Zuko. “But I mean it! I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me!”

Aang was slightly irritated and Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Jet were desperately attempting to try and silence their guffaws.

Zuko was hugging Katara from behind, hiding his laughter in her hair as Katara shook with barely hidden amusement.

Actor Zuko stands. “Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl!”

No one in the Gaang realizes that Aang nodded at that part, still too busy dealing with their cramping stomachs after laughing for so long.

Actress Katara laughs, walking to Actor Zuko. “The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way.”

Aang grows slightly concerned from his spot on the balcony.

“Besides, how could he ever find out about….this?” The two actors kiss with exaggerated tongue and the opening and closing of their mouth.

Sokka, Suki, and Jet cringe as Katara gapes at the stage.

Zuko immediately covers Toph’s eyes with one hand and his own with the other, his body shielding Aang from the hideous show of affection.

“I’m blind, shitwad,” Toph growls, batting his hand away.

“I know, Toph, it was a sentimental thing and if you don’t keep that bitch-ass attitude, I will make you wear shoes,” Zuko threatens.

Toph gasps in mock offense.

Aang had had enough.

Aang gets up and attempts to leave.

Sokka notices. “Oh, you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes? Ooh, and fire gummies!”

Aang doesn’t respond but exits the door.

Zuko was about to stand to go after him, but a guard pushed him back.

Zuko huffs.

Toph waved him off. “He’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” Zuko says, worriedly gazing at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	55. Flying-kick-a-pow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a riot.

Actor Zuko is standing between Actor Azula, who has a Fire Nation flag behind her, and Actor Iroh, who has an Earth Kingdom flag behind him. 

A light shines on Actor Zuko.

Actress Azula looks expectantly at Actor Zuko. “Well, my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation, or a life of treachery?”

Actor Iroh stops drinking from his cup and gives Actor Zuko a thumbs up. “Choose treachery, it's more fun!”

Actor Zuko walks toward Actor Iroh.

Actress Azula gasps. “No way!”

Actor Zuko stands next to Actor Iroh. 

“I will take you with me by force then!” Actress Azula says, attempting to grab Actor Zuko.

Actor Zuko immediately throws Actor Iroh in front of him for Actress Azula to take.

“We captured him! Good job, brother!” Actress Azula praises.

“Thank you, sister. You disgust me, Uncle. I hope you rot!” Actor Zuko says.

The Earth Kingdom flag falls as Actress Azula and Actor Zuko exit with Actor Iroh tied up behind them.

The Gaang was furious. 

Zuko had joined them, not left them!

And he loved his uncle more than anything in the whole damn world.

Zuko feels tears blur his vision.

Sokka immediately grabs the omega and whispers in hushed tones, “Sweetheart, you never did that, he did it to save you, it’s fine.”

Zuko trembles slightly. “I might as well have.”

***

The Earth Kingdoms Throne room stands tall on the stage.

Actress Mai, who pulls a sword out of her hair and throws it at a guard. 

Actress Ty Lee jumps to the other guard, kisses her finger and touches the guard's shoulder, causing him to fall over. 

Actress Azula jumps behind Actress Ty Lee and the three actresses pose. 

The audience applauds. 

Actress Aang jumps in from behind the set.

“Avatar State, yip yip!” Actress Aang cries out.

The stage light shines on Actress Aang, causing her tattoos to glow. 

A stagehand runs across the stage and ties a rope to Actress Aang. 

Actress Aang closes her eyes, and her eyelids glow, too, while the rope lifts her into the air. 

Actress Azula jumps on stage from behind the smoke.

Actress Azula throws blue streamers at Actress Aang. “Not if my lightning can help it!”

Actress Aang peeks from behind her closed eye and grabs the blue streamer, shaking and screaming in feigned pain. 

The audience looks at the scene in shock. 

Zuko was appalled.

“Where the hell am I? I was literally the one that stopped Azula,” Zuko said, extremely irritated.

Actress Aang's limp body is slowly lowered to the stage. 

Actresses Ty Lee and Mai pose on both sides of Actress Azula, who stands in front of Actress Aang.

Actress Azula grins triumphantly. “The Avatar is no more!”

Audience applauds loudly, while Team Avatar again gives disgusted looks.

The second intermission starts, and the Gaang, minus Aang, goes back to the staircase from before.

Suki frowns in concern at the group. “It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot!”

Sokka glares at Suki. “You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!”

Suki narrows her eyes at the other alpha. “Are you trying to get on my bad side?”

Sokka raises his hands in mock surrender. “I'm just saying…”

Katara looks around in concern. “Does anyone know where Aang is?”

Sokka shrugs. “He left to get me fire gummies, like, ten minutes ago. And I'm still waiting!”

Katara stands, brushing off her shirt. “I'm gonna check outside.”

***

Aang is standing alone on a balcony when Katara comes in and walks up to him.

Katara stands next to him. “Are you all right?”

Aang angrily takes his hat and throws it to the ground. “No, I'm not! I hate this play!” 

Katara blinks in surprise. “I know it's upsetting, but it sounds like you're overreacting.”

Aang stares at her incredulously. “Overreacting? If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!”

***

Team Avatar was still on the stairwell when a kid wearing an Aang costume ran by.

Sokka snaps his finger. “Jet, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me.

Jet looks at him seriously. “I'm an Freedom Fighter who's trained for many years in the art of stealth.”

He grins. “I could probably get you backstage.”

The two take off.

Toph looks at the running off pair before looking down at where Zuko was sitting on the floor. “Geez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual, and that's saying something!”

Suki elbows Toph sharply in her back.

Zuko shakes his head, slightly angry. “You don't get it, it's different for you. You get a muscly version of yourself, taking down ten bad guys at once, and making sassy remarks.”

Toph nods. “Yeah, that's pretty great!”

Zuko sighs, burying his head in his arms. “But for me, it takes all the times I’ve fucked up and shoves them back in my face like, ‘bitch, remember me?’. My uncle, he's always been on my side, even when things were going to shit. He was there for me, he taught me so goddamn much, and how do I repay him? By abandoning him to Azula, of all people. It's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself.”

Toph sits down next to him.

Suki places a hand on his arm. “You have redeemed yourself to your uncle. You don't realize it, but you already have.”

Zuko looks up warily. “How do you know?”

“Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you,” Toph answers.

Zuko looks at her, a flicker of hope in his eyes. “Really?”

Toph nods. “Yeah, and it was kind of annoying.”

Zuko looks away sadly. “Oh, sorry.”

Toph smiles lightly. “But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path, and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud.”

Toph punches Zuko’s shoulder.

Zuko winces, rubbing her shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”

“That's how I show affection,” Toph exclaims.

The same boy with the Aang costume comes by and sees Zuko.

He looks at Zuko carefully. “Your Zuko costume is pretty good, but your scar's on the wrong side.”

The kid runs off.

Suki laughs as Toph grins as Zuko.

“The scar's not on the wrong side!” Zuko says, pouting. 

***

Backstage, the actors were talking with each other and preparing their costumes. 

Sokka and Jet peek backstage and spot Actor Sokka.

Jet points at him. “He's coming this way!”

Sokka jumps out in front of Actor Sokka.

Actor Sokka looks at him unimpressed. “Can I help you?”

Sokka grins. “Actually, I think I can help you. I'm a big Sokka fan, but I don't think you're representing him quite as well as you could be.”

Actor Sokka starts walking away. “Aww no, another fan with ideas.”

Sokka runs in front of him and holds some index cards. “Just hear me out. Here's something I think the real Sokka would say. What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages? A cabbage patch!”

Jet face palms in the background.

Actor Sokka chuckles. “That's actually pretty good! Let me see those!”

He grabs the cards. “‘A rocky relationship’….not bad!”

Sokka puts an arm around the Actor. “Also, don't be afraid to make up some phrases, especially before an attack. Something like….’Flying kick-a-pow!’. 

Jet looks thoroughly confused on the side.

‘Flying kick-a-pow?’ Jet mouths incredulously.

What the actual fuck?

Actor Sokka and Sokka start walking away but not before Actor Sokka asks a question. 

“Who are you, anyway?”

Sokka shrugs. “I'm just a guy who likes comedy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	56. A Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo im back guys! (i did have coffee for anyone wondering and I hated it)

The full moon shines down on the alpha and beta pair on the balcony.

Aang finally sighs, breaking the silence. “Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?”

Katara frowns. “In where? What are you talking about?”

Aang looks away. “On stage, when you said I was just like a… brother to you, and you didn't have feelings for me.”

Katara purses her lips. “I didn't say that. An actor said that.”

Aang looks at her with sorrow in his eyes. “But it's true, isn't it? We kissed at the invasion, and I thought we were gonna be together. But we're not.”

Katara averts her eyes, “Aang, I don't know.”

Aang presses on. “Why don't you know?”

“Because we're in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time,” Katara reasons.

Aang doesn’t let up with his questions. “Well, when is the right time?”

“Aang, I'm sorry, but right now I'm just a little confused,” Katara says, blue eyes heavy.

Aang leans in and tries to kiss Katara.

Katara backs away. “I just said I was confused! I'm going inside.”

Katara leaves and Aang puts his head down on the balcony. 

Aang groans. “Ugh, I'm such an idiot! 

Aang comes back inside and sits next to Sokka and Jet.

Zuko was now squished between Suki and Katara, Toph sitting right besides them.

Sokka leans in and whispers, “Here's what you missed….we went to the Fire Nation, and you got better, somehow Jet comes back to life, and Katara was the Painted Lady, and I got a sword, Jet dies again, and I think Combustion Man died. Oh, look, the invasion's about to start! Huh. Looks like Jet came back to life. Shhh!”

Aang frowns. “Why does Jet keep dying?”

Jet glares at the stage. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Am I dead or alive? Even I don’t know at this point.”

Aang feels a smile appear on his face as he turns back to the stage.

Actresses Katara and Aang standing on one of the submarines on the stage.

Actress Katara grabs Actress Aang’s hands in her own. “I just wanted to let you know, Aang, that I'll always love you. Like a brother.”

Actress Aang punches the air to show her joy. “I wouldn't want it any other way!”

The two hug, beaming.

Actress Aang opens his miniature glider and flies up via a rope. 

Actress Katara waves. 

Aang curls up and uses his hat to cover his face.

Zuko gives him a strange look but doesn’t comment.

Aang is thankful.

Actress Katara, Actor Toph and Actor Sokka stand, looking around on top of the submarine.

Actor Sokka waggles his eyebrows at Actor Toph. “Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a ‘rocky relationship’?” 

Sokka laughs and points to the stage. “I told him to say that!”

“Trust me, we know,” Zuko mutters.

Toph snickers.

“I hope everyone's ready for the invasion! Slap-a-pow!” Actor Sokka says grinning at the audience. 

The audience laughs while Suki and Katara pray for Sokka’s sanity.

The curtain rises, two stagehands clad in black finish pushing the Royal Palace prop and run off stage. 

Actress Katara and Actors Toph and Sokka enter from the sides of the stage, while Actress Aang is dropped in from above the stage.

Actress Aang theatrically looks around. “We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home!”

Actor Zuko enters the stage with Actor Jet, causing Sokka to raise his boomerang and Actress Aang to raise her tiny glider.

“Actually, I'm home, and I want to join you!” Actor Zuko says, dramatically.

Zuko scowls. “I joined you way before that.”

Actor Sokka lowers his boomerang. “I guess we have no choice. Come on!”

They all exit the stage.

Zuko stares incredulously at the stage. 

“Where the actual fucking hell was I during the entire rest of the damn show?” Zuko exclaims, wring his arms around.

Jet leans forward, confused. “Wait, am I alive again?”

Toph throws her hands in the air. “I give up. Jet’s dead to me.”

Jet shrugs, leaning back. “He’s dead to me too.”

Toph and Jet high-five while Katara tries not to laugh while comforting a bewildered Zuko.

Sokka stands up and stretches. “I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now.”

Suki pulls him back down by his collar, causing him to also fall down from the top row into the front. ”Wait, the play's not over!”

Sokka sits down, frowning. “But it is over, unless….this is the future!”

Sokka looks around, almost as though he was expecting someone to pop out of the shadows any given moment.

Zuko rolls his eyes.

But then he squints at the stage.

“Is that….Ozai?” Zuko asks, shocked.

Actor Ozai on stage. 

He was standing on the Royal Palace prop. An orange lantern held by a small cable with paper flames slowly moves across the stage.

Actor Ozai raises his clenched fists to the air. “With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!”

“We’ll see about that, bitch,” Katara hisses, clenching her fists.

“Preach,” Suki mutters as the two fist bump.

Actress Azula enters the stage.

Actress Azula dramatically reaches one hand to the Fire Lord. “Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the Palace. They're trying to stop you!”

“You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself!” Actor Ozai says in a booming voice, exiting the stage behind a smoke screen.

“Motherfucker’s a drama queen on stage too,” Jet quietly says,shaking his head.

Actor Zuko jumps on stage and a rope lowers Actress Aang on stage as she holds her miniature glider prop.

Actor Zuko turns to face Actress Aang. “Aang, you find the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off!”

The cable lifts Actress Aang off stage.

Actress Azula points one finger at Actor Zuko. “You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy!”

“No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!” Actor Zuko proudly exclaims.

Actress Azula sneers. “We'll see!”

“Yes, we will,” Zuko says.

“You can’t possibly plan to take her alone,” Toph said incredulously.

Zuko purses his lips but doesn’t answer.

Actress Azula pulls out her blue streamer and snaps it at Actor Zuko who ducks out of the way. 

Actor Zuko holds two red streamers and jumps to the other side of Actress Azula.

He throws his two red streamers at her and Actress Azula jumps over him. 

Actress Azula raises the hand not holding the blue streamer. 

Five red paper resembling flames shot from the ground starting at Actress Azula, the last one covering Actor Zuko so that only his silhouette can be seen.

Actor Zuko wails in fake pain. “Honor!”

He falls off the stage through a trapdoor behind the flames.

Actress Azula bows as the audience cheers. 

Zuko feels the breath leave his body as he bites his lip in concern. 

The rest of team Avatar look at the omega in silent worry.

A small paper flame is in the center stage as Actress Aang approaches Actor Ozai.

Actor Ozai leers down at Actress Aang. “So, you have mastered all four elements?”

Actress Aang points her staff prop at him. “Yeah, and now you're going down!”

Actor Ozai suddenly stands up. “No! It is you who are going down! You see, you are too late! The comet is already here, and I'm unstoppable!”

Actress Aang feigns distress as she looks out at the audience.

Actor Ozai wields two red streamers. 

He attacks Actress Aang, who jumps out of the way. 

Actress Aang opens her glider, which now has two small blue banners pop out. She twirls the weapon. 

Actor Ozai circles his streamers while Actress Aang jumps over him with the help of a rope. 

She tries to get close to Actor Ozai, but Actor Ozai makes her back away using his red streamers. 

Actress Aang jumps over Actor Ozai, who fires a constant stream of red streamers at her. 

When Actress Aang lands, Actor Ozai sends a large red sheet painted as fire at her.

A black clad stagehand lets go of the prop and runs away.

Actress Aang closes her eyes as the fire blanket wraps her up. “Noooo….”

She falls off the stage in the sheet.

Actress Azula comes over and proudly exclaims, “It is over, Father. We've done it!”

Actor Ozai raises his hands as the platform raises and large painted sheets of fire rise behind him. 

The Fire Nation flag unfolds behind him, taking up the entire backstage. 

“Yes! We have done it! The dreams of my father and my father's father, have now been realized! The world….is….mine!”

The audience cheers loudly and gives a standing ovation. 

Toph is uncharacteristically silent.

Katara feels indignation rise in her chest at the ending.

Suki bares her teeth at the stage, wanting to tear the director apart piece by piece.

Sokka fell back in his seat as Jet looked on with disgust at the ending.

Zuko and Aang share a look.

Perhaps they had underestimated themselves and they truly couldn’t do it.

***

The group walks away from the theatre silent.

“I told you we shouldn’t have watched the play,” Zuko finally says, breaking the silence.

Jet wraps his arms around his shoulder. “We needed a break.”

Zuko just sighs. “That….wasn't a good play.”

Aang scoffs. “I'll say.”

“No kidding,” Katara mutters.

“Horrible,” Suki says with disdain clear in her voice.

“Terrible,” Jet agrees

Toph grunts. “You said it.”

Sokka shrugs. “But the effects were decent!”

Before they can go any further, a guard stops Jet and Sokka.

“Please go home soon. We do not advise alphas in rut to be outside for extended periods of time.”

Rut?

Sokka and Jet look at each other and feel the telltale heat of an oncoming rut curl of heat in their stomach.

Their ruts had just started.

And they didn’t have suppressants.


	57. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER
> 
> YOU KNOW HER
> 
> YOU MOST LIKELY ARE IMPRESSED BY HER ABILITY TO GO ON LESS THAN 2 HOURS OF SLEEP EACH DAY FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS
> 
> YOU PROBABLY CANT STAND HER
> 
> THATS RIGHT
> 
> FISH IS BACK

Sokka groans into his pillow as Jet winces as another rocket of pain shoots through him.

Zuko gently shushes them, cuddling them closer.

The three of them were taking up the biggest room in the house, and Zuko was wearing pheromone strips to make him smell like an alpha.

The chemical smell burnt Sokka and Jet’s noses, but it was better than marking Zuko without his permission.

There were cold packs and heat packs thrown around the room, along with water bottles, food packets, and pain medication.

Sokka’s head was in Zuko’s lap while Zuko’s hand was carding through Jet’s hair.

Sokka wasn’t able to think clearly, and everything around him was hazy.

Jet was in immense pain, the medication in him not at all helping him.

Jet hisses when Zuko’s hands press a cold cloth on his forehead.

The cool was making his pounding headache worse.

“Shh, I know, I know. I know, love. It’ll get better, promise,” Zuko comforts.

Zuko felt horrible.

His alphas were hurting, and he couldn’t do a thing to help.

They really should look into buying suppressants.

They somehow have pheromone strips but not suppressants.

There was a knock on the door. 

Katara pokes her head in the room.

“Zuko, it’s time for dinner. Here or table?” she asks softly.

“Could I have it here?” Zuko questions.

Katara smiles and nods.

“Your Guardian Bond is getting better,” Sokka slurred, still hazy.

Zuko huffs a laugh. “Yeah. It is.”

Katara comes in with a steaming plate of dumplings.

Zuko’s mouth parts in an ‘oh.’ “These look amazing! How’d you make them?”

Katara looks at him, amused. “How do you know I made them and not bought them?”

“They have Katara written all over them,” Zuko declares.

Katara chuckles. “You’re not wrong. Nice going, Detective Zuko.”

Zuko nods in mock seriousness. “Of course. Out of my office, please.”

Katara places the tray down and sends one worried glance to the crippled alphas.

“They’ll be fine,” Zuko assures her.

Katara frowns. “I know they’ll be fine. I’m worried about you.”

Zuko waves her off. “I’ll be fine too.”

***

Zuko wakes up.

The smell of rut had finally left the air after three days, and Sokka and Jet were as good as new.

The second Zuko woke up, he saw a massive bundle of flowers at the door with small chocolates.

Zuko feels the corners of his mouth quirk up.

That was new.

He places the flowers in a nearby pot and grabs the chocolates.

He pops one in his mouth as he makes his way down to breakfast.

“Zuko, put the damn chocolates down. No sweets before you eat an actual meal,” Katara scolds, snatching his chocolates.

Zuko protests, reaching for them but unable to get them as Katara puts them on the high shelf.

“I can’t reach,” Zuko strained on his tiptoes.

Katara had just reached up and placed them there.

She pats the top of his head patronizingly. “How tragic, sweetie. Now eat, bitch.”

Zuko pouts.

It wasn’t fair that Katara was a goddamn giant, and he was stuck at tater tot legs.

A second later, Zuko notices it’s just him and Katara.

“Where’s Toph?”

“Shopping for some shit…”

“Aang?”

“Earthbending.”

“Suki?”

“Practicing.”

“Sokka and Jet?”

“They left you a note,” Katara says, voice as monotone as the last three answers as she hands him a note while simultaneously washing the dishes. 

Zuko opens the note.

‘Hey, sweetheart. Meet us at the marketplace when you wake up.’

Zuko puts the note down and grudges over to the room.

Katara stares at him, unimpressed.

“The marketplace is so far,” Zuko whines, making grabby hands to where he assumed the market would be outside the window.

“Spirits,” Katara muttered.

Zuko comes back, fully dressed.

“I’m off,” Zuko said glumly.

Katara snorts. “A nice day with your alphas. What a waste of time, huh?”

Zuko flips her off on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	58. Take a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so sad

Zuko was wearing through the market when four hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an alley.

Zuko yelps and almost firebends but is stopped by Jet’s smug look.

“Took you long enough,” Sokka teases.

Zuko gives him a flat look. “The marketplace is fucking gigantic. I don’t know why you decided to get up so early and thought that I would be capable of finding you.”

“We believed in you, love,” Jet said dramatically.

Zuko snorts in amusement. “So, what did you make me come here for?”

Sokka grins. “Just you wait.”

***

Zuko was laughing with Jet and Sokka behind him as they raced down to the beach.

Sokka drops onto the sand, and Jet leans on his knees, fighting to catch his breath.

Zuko leans against a rock, laughter dying down.

They had just run from a cabbage merchant whose cart they had accidentally knocked over.

The whole day consisted of buying casual clothes and food, and they had ended it with colossal ice creams.

All in all, it had been a good day.

Zuko snuggles between Jet and Oskka as they watch the last embers of the sun finally peaked over the horizon and set.

“So, was there a reason for today?” Zuko asks.

Jet and Sokka stiffen around him.

Zuko feels slightly panicked. “Jet? Sokka? Why-”

Sokka was quick to comfort him. “No, it’s fine, we just wanted to have at least one real date before….”

Zuko feels dread curl in his stomach. “Before what?”

Jet purses his lips. “Before we face the Fire Lord. We wanted to have a good memory with you in case we don’t make it.”

Zuko pulls away from the two. “How could you say that?”

Sokka shushes him, attempting to lull him close, but Zuko is having none of their shit. “After all the shit we went through together, the only reason you wanted to spend time with me is so that you don’t die knowing we never had an ideal relationship? Do you know how fucked up that is?”

“Zuko, it’s not like that,” Jet tries to say. “The Fire Lord is powerful, and we might not make it against his entire army, you know?”

“We would never try to leave you. You know that. We just wanted to make sure if we died, we died knowing we could give you a semblance of normalcy,” Sokka reasons.

Zuko shakes his head, tears blurring his vision. “No. I chose you two. I followed you to a rapist prison, fought by your side against the whole Fire Nation during the eclipse where even I lost my bending and faced my sister for you. Don’t you get it? Life or death, I. Choose. You. We die together, and we live together, got it?”

Sokka was appalled. “Zuko, you don’t have to die, we would give our lives to you a hundred times.”

Zuko shakes his head. “That’s not how this works. I’m not a damsel in distress, goddamn it! I’m your equal. You don’t need to give your lives for me.”

Jet tried to reach for him, but Zuko pulled away. “Zuko, I know it's hard to understand, but we might not make it back alive, and we want you to be ok. We love you and want what’s best for you.”

Zuko looks to the sky, standing up and turning to leave. “No. You don’t love me if you don’t understand that we do this together. Apparently, all those times we were facing danger together didn’t mean anything to you.”

Zuko turns and walks into the house to his and Katara’s room.

Katara looks at him, irritated. “What the hell took you all day?”

Zuko finally let the tears fall as he heard his Guardian Alpha’s voice.

He knew it wasn’t her most soothing one, but she cared about him and she as concerned and god fucking damn it, he just wanted Katara to fucking hold him and-

Zuko feels warm arms envelop him from behind, and his crying becomes worse.

Suki whispers soft reassurances as she lays herself and Zuko next to Katara.

Hazily, Zuko hears Suki explain the situation to Katara as he is held between the two alphas.

He just closes his eyes and wants the day to be over.

“I’m sorry, Zuko,” Katara whispered into his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m also having some trouble.”

“With who?” Suki asks.

Zuko wants to say something, but the words get stuck to the roof of his mouth and won’t leave the tip of his tongue.

“Aang,” Katara says tiredly. “I think I might like him, but is it that way? Is it not? I don’t know, and he just keeps bringing up a romantic relationship, and I don’t know if that’s what I want. We kissed during the invasion, and he tried to kiss me during the play, but I pushed him away because I don’t really know what’s happening right now.”

Suki nods in understanding.

Zuko just clings tighter and buries his face in Katara’s scent gland.

Her overwhelming scent of icy ocean air with hints of some warm spice that most likely was used in the Water Tribe overtook Zuko’s senses.

Underneath her overpowering scent was Suki’s.

Fresh, wet soil underlined with the smell of the crisp morning air.

Zuko allowed these mellowing scents to lull him to near sleep.

Vaguely, he feels a smaller body worm it’s way into his arms.

The soft, silky hair tells Zuko it’s Toph.

He hugs the alpha girl tighter.

Her scent consisted of the freshly cut grass, sparkling with morning dew.

It had a strong undertone of a metallic substance Zuko couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“Can I stay here tonight? It’s my mother’s birthday,” Toph whispers.

Katara doesn’t answer, she just presses a kiss to Toph’s forehead.

“Let’s give the boys some space for a while. They might need it,” Suki says quietly.

It’s the last thing Zuko hears before the blissful cloud of dream-free sleep overtakes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	59. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was more fluff

Zuko woke up in the morning, enveloped in the comforting scent of alphas.

“Toph?” Zuko asks blearily.

“Hm?” The earthbender responds.

“You’re breaking my hip.”

“Deal with it, Sparky.”

Zuko just laughs.

He pulls Toph closer to him, rousing Katara from her sleep.

“What?” The disoriented water bender murmurs.

“Morning, Sugar Queen,” Suki teases from the other side.

Katara huffs and rolls onto her side.

“We should get up,” Zuko said, stretching on the bed.

“I agre-watch it!” Toph exclaims when Zuko hits her face.

Zuko immediately grabs her chin and analyzes her face to check whether she was going to bruise or not.

“I’m fine, really,” Toph grumbles.

Suki and Katara get up first, Zuko and Toph quickly follow.

By the time they made it to the kitchen, there was breakfast in the kitchen but no Jet or Sokka in sight.

“I’ll check the beach,” Zuko says.

“Me and Suki will go into town. We need groceries. I’ll grab Aang and Toph to go,” Katara said.

Suki’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you and Aang…”

Katara shook her head. “That can’t get between our friendship.”

Toph slaps the counter. “Let’s go, people, don’t got all day. I want to go sightseeing.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Hilarious, Toph. Real classy.”

Zuko leaves and walks around the beach for a while.

He fins Jet and Sokka on a rock by the shore, their faces unreadable.

Zuko climbs up and sits next to them.

They don’t react.

Zuko bites his lip unsure of what to say.

“Look, I wanted to-” all three said at the same time.

Zuko shakes his head. “No. Me first. I wanted to apologize. I reacted badly. You guys were just trying to make me feel good and I fucked up. I’m sorry and I realized I have to spend as much time with you as possible in case….”

Jet quickly grabs him and pulls him into his lap. “Sweetheart, no, we’re sorry. We messed up badly too. We should have taken you because we love you not for some stupid memory.”

Sokka presses a kiss to Zuko’s temple. “And nothing’s gonna happen. We’ll all make it and celebrate when Fire Lord Jerkbender goes down.”

That pulls a laugh from Zuko.

The three sit like that for a while, basking in the sun.

That is until Aang came barreling into them, shrieking about a snake Toph threw at him.

No one was able to stop laughing then, even Suki and Katara were from the other side of the beach who probably knew what Aang was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	60. Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot with this chapter.
> 
> DaFishi-  
> I JUST POSTED LIKE 10 DIFFERENT WOKRS TODAY!
> 
> IM SO PROUD OF MYSLEF!
> 
> GUYS, IT WAS GLORIOUS. 
> 
> I HATED THE SUMMARIES AND TAGGING BUT I GOT TO POST SO MUCH!
> 
> IT WAS TRASH LIKE THE REST OF MY WRITNG BUT I DID IT!

Zuko pokes Aang’s side. “More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!”

“I'm trying,” Aang growls, irritation clear on his face.

Zuko flails his arms. “Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!” 

Aang gives a light roar as fire bursts come out of his hands and mouth. 

He lets out an embarrassed grin.

Zuko scowled. “That sounded pathetic! I said roar!”

Aang roars even louder, as three bursts of fire come out of his hands and mouth. 

Momo runs and hides behind Zuko's leg in fear. 

Zuko nods approvingly.

Katara holds up two watermelons. “Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?”

“Katara!” Zuko groans.

Aang on the other hand brightens up and runs to Katara. “Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me!”

Zuko grabs Aang’s shirt as the monk feebly tries to escape. “Hey! Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!”

Suki was lounging on a chair with Sokka. “Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?”

Zuko lets Aang go. “Fine! If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!”

He walks away.

Jet frowns in Zuko’s direction. “Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy.”

Sokka jumps up. “I know just the thing to change all that. Beach party!”

***

Sokka surfaces from the water with seaweed on his head and he blows water from his mouth. He grins goofily. 

Katara uses waterbending to create an ice surfboard and surfs on the water.

Jet watches amused as Sokka grabs some seaweed and brings it to an area. 

Sokka takes two buckets and fills them with water. 

Aang sticks the last piece of wood on a life-sized sand sculpture of Appa, finishing the last horn.

Aang grins. “Check out my Appa sand sculpture.” 

Appa roars at the structure. 

Zuko pats his head from where he was lying on the floor.

Toph cracks her fingers. “Not bad, baldy, but I've been working on my sandbending. You're gonna love this.

Toph then proceeds to use sandbending to create a sand replica of the city of Ba Sing Se. 

Aang peers down at the replica's details.

Aang was amazed. “Whoa! Wow, you've even made a little Earth King and Bosco!”

Sokka looks over and works harder on his sculpture  
.  
Toph blows hair out of her face. “Try and top that, Sokka.”

Sokka moves from his sculpture to reveal a grotesque looking sculpture with seaweed for hair, a starfish for a nose, and rocks and shells for eyes and mouth. “Ta-da!”

Aang squints at it. “Is that a blubbering blob monster?”

Sokka huffs. “No, it's Zuko!”

Aang looks at him with shock and surprise until he and Toph both start to laugh hysterically.

Jet falls off his hammock the same time Katara falls off her surfboard, both dying of laughter.

“Zuko, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this,” Toph wheezed.

Zuko sits up from next to a cackling Suki. “I think it's sweet. Kind of.”

Sokka grins and leans down very low to kiss the tip of Zuko’s nose.

“Watch this,” Zuko whispers in Suki’s ear.

Aang frowns and gazes at the structure, “But it doesn't even look like- Aah!”

He is cut off by a fire blast that destroys the sculpture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	61. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aang is like me and homework.

Zuko blasts at Aang with firebending. 

Aang jumps over the sand replica of Ba Sing Se and Zuko destroys the carefully built sand city.

Aang hides behind his Appa sand sculpture.

Aang peeks out from behind the sculpture. “What are you doing?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Teaching you a lesson! We didn’t finish training, genius.”

Zuko destroys Aang's Appa sculpture with a fire blast. 

Aang jumps back up to the house. 

Zuko goes after him, continually firing blasts at him. “Aang, I’m not gonna kill you!”

“No! I’m not training!” Aang calls back petulantly.

Katara comes up from under the water once she stopped laughing and assesses the damage.

“What happened?” Katara question.

Sokka attempts to rebuild his structure. “Zuko's trying to make Aang train. I made a sand sculpture of Zuko and he destroyed it!”

Katara, Toph, Jet, and Suki run after them, the latter dragging Sokka. 

Zuko chases Aang onto a tree and sends another fire blast at him, forcing him to jump onto the roof of the beach house. 

Zuko subsequently climbs onto the roof with him.

Aang pouts. “Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!”

Zuko facepalms. “Aang, it's just training and I’d like to see you try.”

Zuko blasts fire at him when Aang sticks his tongue out. 

Aang slides down the roof and into the house. 

He hides behind a dresser. 

Zuko breaks the roof with firebending and drops into the room. 

He takes a fighting stance and looks around for Aang. 

Aang kicks the dresser at him, but Zuko destroys it with ease. 

Aang runs into the hall. 

Zuko augments fire into the hallway. 

Aang clears his part of the hallway from the fire using airbending.

“Enough!” Aang declares.

Aang airbends Zuko out of the house. 

Everyone approaches Zuko.

Katara worriedly picks up Zuko, while chiding Aang. “What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Zuko, Aang!”

Aang balks. “What's wrong with me? Nothing!”

Zuko huffs. “Seriously? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away? Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?”

Aang shifts uncomfortably. “About Sozin's Comet….I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came.”

Zuko turns around to look at everyone. 

No one would meet his gaze.

“After?” Zuko questions.

Aang nods. “I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending.”

“And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too,” Toph agrees. 

Aang grimaces.

Zuko folds his arms over his chest. “So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?”

Jet puts a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose. No offense.”

Katara sighs. “The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war, but they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse.”

Zuko shakes his head. “You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine.”

Night Zuko got burned  
Ozai sits in front of Zuko. “Zuko, what do you know about Fire Lord Sozin?”

Zuko didn’t respond, his eye hurting far too much to form coherent thoughts. 

Ozai continued. “When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. In a few years, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom permanently. We will build a device from which we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything; and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!”

Current day  
Zuko hung his head. “I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I passed out. Guess the pain became too much.”

Katara sinks to her knees. “I can't believe this.”

Sokka rubbed his temples. “I always knew the Fire Lord was a dick, but his plan is just pure evil.”

Aang looks at Zuko despairingly. “What am I gonna do?”

Jet rubs comforting circles into Aang’s back.

Zuko sighs. “I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore.”

“Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?” Aang snaps.

Zuko glares at him. “To be honest, I had forgotten about it till now. Besides, I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait.”

Everyone winces at the blatant accusation.

Aang sinks to his knees, his head in his hand. “This is bad. This is really, really bad.”

Katara kneels next to him. “Aang, you don't have to do this alone.”

Toph, Zuko, Sokka, Jet and Suki stand next to Katara.

Toph nods. “Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down.”  
Sokka pumps his fists in the air. “All right! Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Fan. Hooks and sword!”

Aang looks up and assesses everyone. “Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way.”

Everyone hugs each other till they’re in a really big group hug.

“Let’s do this,” Suki cheers.

***

The Beach House Courtyard was hosting another lesson between Aang and Zuko. 

Under the pavilion, Katara watches with Momo at her side.

Zuko looks Aang dead in the eye. “There's one technique you need to know before facing my father - how to redirect lightning. If you let the energy in your body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponents' energy against them.”

Zuko demonstrates the movement.

Aang watches before joining. “That's like waterbending.”

Zuko nods, clearly satisfied with Aang’s response. “Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders.”

Aang watches Zuko’s movement and follows, albeit clumsily. “Is this what you did to your dad?”

Zuko gives him a look. “Yeah.”

Aang watches, awestruck. “What did it feel like?”

Zuko stops practicing and thinks. “Exhilarating….but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over.”

Aang chuckles nervously. “Well, not over over. I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?”

Katara clears her throat awkwardly. “Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you.”

Aang lets out a disappointed, “Oh.”

Zuko winces, feeling and for the young Avatar. “You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours.”

“Yeah, I'll just do that,” Aang mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	62. Melon Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of funny.

Chapter 59-  
The Gaang stands on some rocky cliffs near the beach.

Sokka clasps his hands together. “Gather round, Team Avatar.”

He puts a carved melon on top of a draped mannequin.

“In order to take out the Fire Lord - or in this case, the Melon Lord - our timing has to be perfect,” Sokka explains. 

He kneels down on the ground and uses a stick to draw a line heading toward the Melon Lord symbol. 

“First, Suki, Jet, and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and bam! He delivers the final blow.”

Toph raises a hand, “Uh ... what about me?”

“For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces,” Sokka says.

Toph ponders it for a moment. “So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?”

Sokka shrugs. “Whatever makes the training feel more realistic.”

Toph grins. “Sweetness.”

After a few moments, Toph was surrounded by boulders coated in grease with small bowls of fire set out in front of each boulder.

Toph flails her fists, casting the rocks to move. “Mwah-ha-ha-ha!”

Katara and Sokka look at Aang and Momo who look at Suki and Jet. 

Sokka signals to the others to start moving. 

Sokka, Jet, and Suki run toward the Melon Lord, but become confronted by stone Fire Nation soldiers, who suddenly rise out of the ground. 

Sokka cuts one stone soldier in half and Suki kicks down another one while Jet decapitates the third. 

They keep running, but a large burning rock boulder falls out of the sky in front of them.

Suki jumps over the boulder while Jet skillfully manages to slide under before it hits the ground. 

Sokka finds himself fallen down just a few inches away from the flaming boulder and jumps up.

“Watch it, Toph!” Sokka yells.

“I am not Toph. I am Melon Lord! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!” Toph cackles, lighting up more boulders.

Toph lights a second boulder on fire and sends it through the air at Zuko and Katara. 

They run around the boulder and become surrounded by a circle of stone Fire Nation soldiers, which they quickly destroy.

The two flash each other a grin before continuing.

“Now, Aang!” Sokka calls.

Aang jumps, preparing to strike the Melon Lord with his glider staff. 

Aang looks at the Melon Lord and changes expressions from anger to uncertainty. 

When he lands, Aang stops his attack just before smashing the Melon Lord. 

He slowly backs away.

Zuko gawks at him. “What are you waiting for? Take him out!”

Aang shakes his head. “I can't.”

Sokka walks up to Aang. “What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now.”

Aang bites his lip. “I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself.”

Sokka takes out his sword and slices the melon in half.

Aang winces as he hears squishing sounds.

Sokka sheaths his sword. “There, that's how it's done.”

A piece of melon falls on the ground near the Melon Lord. 

Momo slurps some melon juice out of the piece. 

Aang's face shows horror at the scene. 

Later that night, Team Avatar shares a meal outside. 

Aang faces away from the rest of the group.

Katara runs out of the house, a scroll in her hands. “I have a surprise for everyone!”

Toph points at her with a grin. “I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!”

Jet, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki look at her weird.

Katara looks at her unamused. “Uh, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this!”

She unravels the scroll, showing a painting of a happy dark-haired baby playing at the beach.

“Look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?” Katara coos.

Everybody except Zuko laughs.

“Oh, lighten up. I'm just teasing,” Katara says, poking Zuko’s side playfully.

Zuko shakes his head, lips pursed. “That's not me. It's my father.”

Katara rolls up the scroll as everyone goes quiet.

Suki looked appalled. “But he looks so sweet and innocent.”

Zuko sighs. “Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers.”

“But he's still a human being,” Aang blurts out.

Zuko looks shocked before he looks furious. “You're going to defend him?”

Aang raises his hands in mock surrender while standing up. “No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way.”

Zuko narrows his eyes. “Like what?”

Aang perks up. “I don't know but maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore!”

“Yeah, then you can show him his baby pictures, and all those happy memories will make him good again,” Zuko said sarcastically.

Jet and Sokka laugh.

Aang looks at Zuko excitedly. “Do you really think that would work?”

“No,” Zuko says bluntly.

Aang sighs before pacing back and forth. “This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like.”

“Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you,” Sokka said.

Aang turns to Sokka, anger clear on his face. “This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in.”

“Aang, we do understand. It's just-” Katara consoles

“Just what, Katara? What?” Aang snaps.

Katara reels back. “We're trying to help!”

“Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!” Aang yells, walking away.

Katara walks towards Aang. “Aang, don't walk away from this.”

Zuko puts a hand on Katara’s shoulder. “Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	63. Fire Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just Sokka being stupid. So nothing new.

Aang meditates at the beach house porch in front of four candles, some berries, a plate of fruit, and a small cup of water. Momo flies in front of Aang.

Aang strokes Momo’s head. “Hey, Momo. I don't suppose you know what I should do.”

Momo squawks. 

Aang sighs. “I didn't think so.”

Aang looks from the beach house to an island. 

Momo lays down to rest, and soon Aang falls asleep too after the candles have burnt out.

Aang jolts awake to chanting and walks toward the mysterious island, barely awake with Momo following him. 

Aang starts swimming when he reaches the water. 

The next morning, Sokka and Jet throw the last of the stuff onto Appa.

Jet dusts off his hands. “Okay, that's everything.”

Toph shakes her head. “No, it's not. Where's Aang?”

Team Avatar runs to the beach house.

“Aang? Aang!” Zuko cried out, panicking from the loss of the boy he considered as pack.

Toph stomps around, throwing open doors. “Come on, lazyass, let's go.”

Suki and Katara run to check one side of the beach house. 

Sokka, Jet, and Toph run to check the other side. 

Zuko opens a door, but does not find Aang. 

Toph shrugs to show Zuko she hasn’t found him either. 

Zuko checks the porch, feeling the beginnings of a panic attack.

Jet gently holds him. 

He spots Aang's staff as Katara and Suki follow him.

Sokka picks up the staff, “He left his staff. That's so strange.”

Zuko walks onto the porch with Jet. “Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach.”

The group walks onto the beach.

Sokka points to some footprints. “Look, there's his footprints. The trail ends here.”

Suki folds her arms over her chest. “So, he went for a midnight swim and never came back?”

Katara looks around with concern. “Maybe he was captured.”

Jet examines the footprints. “I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle.”

Toph snaps her fingers. “I bet he ran away again.”

Sokka shakes his head. “Uh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa.”

Toph rolls her eyes. “Then what do you think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?”

Sokka puffs up with pride. “It’s pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey.”

Zuko frowns. “But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?”

Sokka deflates. “Oh, yeah. Forgot about that.”

Toph shakes her head. “Dumbass,” she mutters.

“Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him,” Katara said determinedly. 

Toph latches onto Zuko's arm. 

“I'm going with Zuko! What?! Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn,” Toph said defensively.

Zuko flushes but laughs anyway.

Sokka and Jet ride on Appa, searching the shores for Aang. 

In Harbor City, Suki and Katara approach a group of people gathered in a circle.

“Aang! Aang! Aang!” the crowd cheers. 

Shocked, Katara and Suki glance at each other and simultaneously run into the circle.

Actress Aang stood in the center as Actor Toph hoists her onto his shoulders. “Avatar State! Yip-yip!”

The crowd cheers.

Suki and Katara become frustrated by the false lead. 

Toph and Zuko weren’t doing any better walking along the beach.

“And then when I was nine, I ran away again,” Toph droned on.

Zuko nods, partially paying attention. “Uh-huh.”

Toph kicks a rock. “I know I shouldn't complain. My parents gave me everything I ever asked for, but they never gave me the one thing I really wanted, their love. You know what I mean?”

Zuko nods. “I do. I know you had a really rough childhood and I can relate more than anyone here. I want to rant about Ozai being a dick later, but right now, let’s really focus on finding Aang.”

Toph grins. “I can’t wait, Sparky.”

Later, back at the beach house, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Katara sit on the beach house stairs. 

Sokka and Jet land Appa below the stairs.

Sokka jumps off Appa after Jet. “Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang, either.”

Zuko shakes his head. “No. It's like he just….disappeared.”

Jet suddenly looks around. “Hey, wait a minute. Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?”

Sokka turns to Appa. “Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo!”

Sokka opens Appa’s mouth. “Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy.”

Katara rolls her eyes. “Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang.”

“That's just what Appa wants you to think,” Sokka hisses, climbing into Appa’s mouth.

Zuko grabs the collar of Sokka’s shirt and pulls him out of Appa’s mouth. “Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away.”

Katara turns to Zuko, eyes frustrated. 

“Zuko. What are we gonna do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	64. Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was introducing
> 
> June!

Katara, Suki, and Toph turn to stare at Zuko expectantly.

Sokka was sitting and tried to rid himself of bison saliva while Jet gave him a towel from a distance with a disgusted look. 

Zuko sighs. “I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?”

Katara winces. “Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang.”

Toph nods. “Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar….it's you. Sorry, Sparky.”

Sokka tries standing up, but falls back down.

Zuko nods thoughtfully. 

He snaps his fingers. “I know what we’re going to do.”

***

Appa flying along the coast, led by Zuko.

Sokka sighs. “Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there.”

Zuko looks more determined than before. “Just trust me.”

Meanwhile, at the Fire Nation  
Ozai and Azula travel in palanquins to a ship.

“Come on slowpokes! Faster!” Azula snaps at her palanquin bearers.

Ozai walks out of his palanquin and up the stairs. 

Azula runs behind him and gets on one knee to bow.

Azula pants from running. “Sorry I'm late, father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?”

Ozai faces the ship. “There has been a change of plans, Azula.”

Azula looks slightly worried at her father. “What?”

Ozai gazed contemplating at the airships. “I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone. You will remain here in the Fire Nation.”

Azula blanches. “But I thought we were going to do this together.”

Ozai gives her a warning look. “My decision is final.”

Azula rises, anger on her face. “You….you can't treat me like this! You can't treat me like Zuko! Like a filthy omega whore!”

Ozai turns on Azula. “Azula, silence yourself.”

“But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!” Azula snaps.

“Azula!” Ozai snarls. She immediately bows her head in respect. 

“Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland. It's a very important job that I can only entrust to you,” Ozai continued.

Azula blinks in surprise. “Really?”

Ozai nods. “And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord.”

Azula lets out a breath of pleased shock. “Fire Lord Azula? It does seem appropriate, but what about you?”

Ozai turns, smirking at the airships while Three Fire Sages put on Ozai’s new royal garments. 

“Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world. From this moment on, I will be known as the Phoenix King.”

Servants pull up the phoenix emblem behind Ozai.

Soldiers raise the phoenix flags beside the Fire Nation flags. 

Two more soldiers firebend into the base of the flag pole, causing fire to shoot out at the sides. 

The crowd bows before their new king. 

Ozai smirks at the crowd.

At a tavern with Team Avatar  
Team Avatar approaches the tavern. 

Inside the tavern, lively music plays. Zuko enters, followed by Katara, Sokka, Jet, Suki, and Toph.

Katara glares at Zuko. “And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?”

Zuko points to the bar. “June.”

June is holding a drink. 

A thug tries to attack her, but she makes him fall down and uses him as a footrest. 

Another thug tries to punch her, but she dodges every punch, still holding her drink.

Sokka lights up with recognition. “Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole.”

Suki frowns. “Mole? Her skin is flawless.”

Sokka shakes his head. “No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on.”

Zuko nods. “The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him.”

The second thug continues punching June. 

She throws her drink into the air, throws the thug at a table, catches her drink, and takes a sip.

Toph steps forward and grins. “I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her.”

Jun seems to notice them and approaches them.

She smirks and leans over to Zuko, lips ghosting his.

“Hi, Zuzu,” she coos. “Decided you want some more fun?”

Sokka and Jet bristle while Katara and Suki bare their teeth.

“Damn, Sparky got some,” Toph cackled.

Zuko flushed as June snickers.

***

Aang wakes up when Momo licks his cheek.

Aang wakes up drowsily, petting Momo’s ears. “Hey, Momo. I just had the strangest dream. Wait.”

Aang squints at his surroundings. “Where are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	65. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda funny

Sokka snaps his fingers. “Hey, I remember her! She helped you attack us!”

Zuko nods. “Yup. Back in the good old days.”

June hums and spins Zuko around, hands resting on his waist and chin on his shoulder. “Oh great. Where's your creepy grandpa?”

Zuko shrugs off her arm. “He's my uncle. And he's not here.”

June squints at Katara. “Oh. Now I know why you aren’t having any fun. I see you worked things out with your alpha.”

Katara snorts and Zuko starts to flush.

“I'm not his alpha,” Katara says dryly.

“She's not my alpha!” Zuko shrieks.

“He’s ours,” Jet snaps.

June backs off slightly. “Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was only teasing. So what do you want?”

Zuko looks at her seriously. “I need your help finding the Avatar.”

June sips her tea. “Hm. Doesn't sound too fun.”

Zuko locks eyes with her and relaxes a breath of white hot fire, the flames licking June’s face. “Does the end of the world sound like more fun?”

***

Appa and Nyla growl at each other playfully before playing a little tag.

Appa licks Nyla, and they lay down to rest. 

They both stand up attentively as the gang and June walk towards them. 

June holds up a piece of meat for Nyla.

June throws the meat to Nyla before approaching him to pet him. “Nyla. Who's my little, hmm, Snuffly-Wuffly?”

June barely dodges his tongue when he tries to lick her from joy. “Whoa! Careful there. Okay. So who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?”

Katara jumps onto Appa's back to grab Aang’s glider. “I have Aang's staff.”

June approaches Nyla and holds the staff out in front of him. 

He sniffs it. 

Nyla starts pacing in circles, nose on the ground to pick up a scent.

He keeps walking till he comes back to June.

He lays down and covers his nose.

Zuko looks speculatively at Nyla. “Well, what does that mean?”

June pets Nyla again. “Means your friend's gone.”

Toph rolls her eyes. “We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him. Are you actually dumb as shit?”

Zuko hits her in the back of her head and June snickers.

June turns to look at them. “No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist.”

Zuko’s eyes widen and Toph’s jaw drops.

Concern is etched on both Suki and Katara’s face and Sokka and Jet share a look of worry.

***

Momo chases a squirrel creature in a tree, wringing when it goes out of reach.

Momo chases the squirrel after it comes down and Aang walks around, not understanding what is happening around him.

Aang ponders what’s happening. “Where are we, Momo? Maybe I'm in the Spirit World? But wait. You can see me. We could both be in the Spirit World.”

Aang bends a short gust of wind. “Nope. My bending works. Maybe if we climb to the top of the island, we can figure out where we are.”

***

Sokka rubs his temples. “What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's….you know, dead?”  
June climbs onto Nyla. “Nope. We could find him if he were dead. Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya. “

“Helpful. Real fucking helpful,” Toph says sarcastically.

Zuko stops June. “Wait. I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample.”

Zuko comes back with a small bag in his hands.

Sokka looks at it, fascinated. “What’s that?”

Zuko looks at it sadly. “It’s my uncles tea bag. Had all kinds of tea and tea pots. It was his favorite thing in the world. I guess I couldn’t let it go after figuring out Uncle escaped.”

Jet snaps to attention. “Wait, he escaped?”

Suki nods. “We saw bounty posters of him when me and Zuko went to throw pies at nobles.”

Toph smiles. “I think it's sweet you kept it but why didn’t you incite me for some of that pie action?”

Nyla jumps forward. 

He carefully examines the bag and sniffs it.

June determinedly pulls on Nyla’s reins. “Let's do this.”

“Hey! Wait up!” Zuko yells.

June quickly grabs a surprised Zuko and puts him on Nyla’s back.

The rest quickly get on Appa. 

Appa’s tail hits the ground with a loud smack as he takes off in the same direction. 

Nyla tears up a hill as Appa flies behind. 

The shirshu jumps over a cliff edge. 

Zuko shrieks I surprise and grabs June’s waist.

“Kinda trying to drive, sweetheart,” June muses.

Zuko glares at her.

Appa and Nyla slowly approach the destroyed Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. 

Nyla jumps over the muddy field before the rubble.

The Gaang look confused at the rubble. 

Appa lands and Nyla starts digging at the wreckage.

Zuko looks at the wall, confused. “We're going to Ba Sing Se?”

June watches as Nyla starts scratching the wall for a little before coming back to her. “Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck.”

Zuko turns to join the gaang when June calls, “What, no goodbye kiss?”

Sokka and Jet look slightly irritated but Zuko goes up to June smiling sweetly.

He presses a big love filled kiss onto June’s cheek, stunning the alpha into silence.

Toph snorts as Suki and Katara chuckles.

Sokka nods. “Zuko’s kisses just do that to you.”

Zuko laughs as June manages to control Nyla and run off. “It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn.”

Jet stretches, almost falling off of Appa.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	66. White Lotus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was Piandao’s adoption papers.

Aang and Momo approach a strange, flat rock-formation. 

Aang carefully examines the rock-formation. 

Aang cautiously enters the clearing.

Aang’s curiosity gets the best of him as he steps into the hexagon. “It's a hexagon. It doesn't seem like normal rock.”

He tries to earthbend but can’t. “It's not made of earth. This is so strange. I wish I had some help right now. I wish I had Roku. I do have Roku! 

Aang takes a deep breath before straying to meditate.

A woosh of wind and Avatar Roku appears in front of Aang. 

Avatar Roku nods, smiling. “You're right, Aang. All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself.”

Aang looks around. “So where am I, Roku? What is this place?”

Avatar Roku blinks in surprise. “I….don't know, Aang. But I see you are lost in more ways than one right now.”

Aang sighs. “I am. I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord.”

***

Zuko, Katara, Suki, Jet and Sokka were sound asleep on Appa's legs and tail. 

Toph, decided to sleep in an earth tent.

Toph suddenly senses something and wakes up. 

“Guys, heads-” Toph yells but is interrupted when a wall of fire surrounds the group.

Zuko immediately takes a firebending stance as Katara draws water.

Jet fosses Suki a knife as he pulls out is his hook swords.

Sokka was about to pull out his sword but holds wine shapes become visible past the fire.

From behind the flames, Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku, and Bumi emerge. 

Bumi grins. “Well, look who's here!”

Zuko runs forward to hug Piandao as Katara and Sokka greet the rest, the others following uncertainly.

Jeong Jeong raises an eyebrow when Piandao hugs Zuko back.

“He is like my child, ok,” Piandao snaps.

Piandao suddenly blanches when he scents Zuko.

“You two scented him without my permission?” Piandao questions Sokka and Jet.

Before they can answer, Katara cuts them off.

“They went through me,” Katara said.

Piandao scowls but nods.

Zuko laughs as Sokka and Jet look like they had just been saved from imminent death.

Honestly though, they probably had.

***

Aang puts his head in his hands. “Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life, but I just don't know if I can do that.”

Avatar Roku looks at Aang with sympathy. “In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint, but it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started. I was weak and didn’t kill him just because he was my alpha. I offer you this wisdom, Aang: You must be decisive.”

Aang groans as Roku disappears.

If Roku was regretting not killing his lover, how can he be so unable to take Ozai’s life?

***

Toph feels the ground, confused. “What's going on? We're surrounded by old people. Shit, are they after us? Zuko, get away from that guy!”

Katara bows to Pakku, “Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku.”

Pakku bows back. “It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?”

Katara absolutely squeals with joy. “That's so exciting! You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!”

Katara hugs Pakku so tight, Zuko swears he heard bones crack.

But Pakku was unfazed. 

Pakku laughs warmly. “I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything.”

Sokka runs up to hug Pakku. “Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!”

Pakku gently pushes Sokka away, slightly annoyed. “You can still just call me Pakku.”

“How about Grand-Pakku?” Sokka suggests.

Pakku was not amused. “No.”

Katara introduces Jeong Jeong when Zuko turns to bow to him. “And this was Aang's first firebending teacher.”

Jeong Jeong bows back to Zuko. “Jeong Jeong.”

Sokka bows to Piandao. “Master Piandao.”

Jet quickly follows in greeting. 

Piandao looks at him, still slightly irritated by the fact he was not consulted before Zuko was scent marked, “Hello, Sokka. Jet.”

Suki rubs her temples. “So wait. How do you all know each other?”

Bumi laughs. “All old people know each other. Don't you know that?”

Piandao nods. “We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations.”

Zuko puts the pieces together. “The Order of the White Lotus.”

Bumi smiles, happy that Zuko recognized it’s. “That's the one.”

Jeong Jeong clasps his hands behind his back, “The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important.”

Pakku looks at Zuko. “It came from a Grand Lotus: your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation.”

Toph grins. “Well, that's who we're looking for.”

Piandao nods. “I assumed so. Then we'll take you to him.”

Bumi suddenly pushes everyone out of the way. “Wait! Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?”

Zuko chokes on something between a laugh and sob as Suki snickers.

Jet looks appalled and Katara looked seconds away from bashing her head on a rock that Toph would happily provide.

Sokka purses his lips. “He's gone. And so is Aang.”

Bumi pats Sokka’s shoulder, causing him to almost fall. “Oh well. So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!”

Bumi tears across the landscape with the rest, using his earth bending to make it faster for them all to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	67. Pep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please get a shout out to Katara for being a great Guardian Alpha?

The moon shone brightly overhead the group as they got closer to the Ahite Lotus campsite.

Bumi lowers a rock wall to allow entrance to the camp.

Bumi steps in and claps his hands. “Well, here we are. Welcome to Old People Camp.”

Zuko swallows thickly. “Where….where is he?”

Piandao looks at him before pointing to a lone tent on the other side of camp. “Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko immediately becomes worried at his actual title being used before walking toward the tent. 

Zuko was about to open the tent when he hesitated.

Katara steps forward.

She thinks for a moment before deciding to go simpler. “Are you okay?”

Zuko frowns as he sits. “No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?”

Katar sits next to him. “Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?”

Zuko looks at her, honesty shining in gold eyes. “More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life.”

Katara smiles softly. “Then he'll forgive you. He will.”

Zuko stands up. 

He exhales deeply, a small lick of fire leaving his mouth.

He enters the tent, head held low in respect for his uncle.

“Uncle?” Zuko asks tentatively.

Zuko frowns as he hears snoring. 

Zuko stood at the entrance, a stupid smile forming on his face as he sees a sight he didn’t realize he missed. 

Iroh lay there, deep asleep, snores leaving the old firebender.

Zuko sits next to him, feeling slightly better about seeing his uncle.

He presses a gentle kiss to the old beta’s forehead.

***

Aang flops down. “All these past Avatars. They keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it.”

Momo chitters.

Aang sits up. “You're right. Maybe an Air Nomad Avatar will understand where I'm coming from. I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think.”

Momo chitters again.

Aang scowls. “I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that.”

Aang strats meditating one last time for luck.

The spirit of Avatar Yangchen, a female Air Nomad Avatar, appears before him. 

Yangchen smiles warmly at Aang. “I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender.”

Aang bows slightly. “Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web.”

Yangchen nods thoughtfully. “Yes. All life is sacred.”

Aang smiles. “I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever. And I've only had to use violence for necessary defense. And I've certainly never used it to take a life.”

Yangchen sighs. “Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit, and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you. This is about the world.”

Aang feels panic rise slightly. “But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free.”

Yangchen looks at him wearily. “Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it. Because your sole duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you: Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, and do whatever it takes to protect the world.”

Yangchen vanishes.

Aang feels an oncoming panic attack when Momo jumps into his lap for comfort.

Aang pets him for a moment before collecting himself. “I guess I don't have a choice, Momo. I have to kill the Fire Lord.”

***

Zuko blinks awake when he feels eyes looking at him.

When he finally awakens, he sees Iroh looking him dead in the eye with not a single expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	68. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was good

Zuko starts to rush forward but stands still when he realizes what had happened.

“Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know, I am so, so, sorry, Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. I left you and betrayed you. But I'll-”

Zuko was sobbing at this point and feels them get harsher as Iroh pulls him close and hugs him tight, a few tears slipping from his eyes too.

“How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me,” Zuko says, choking on his tears.

Iroh clutches him tighter. “I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you might lose your way with me gone.”

Zuko looks off to the side for a moment. “I didn’t lose my way but that’s only because I had friends.”

Iroh lets him go to look him in the eye. “Friends can only help, Zuko. You did it on your own. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here.

Zuko lets out a wet laugh. “It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent.”

Iroh grins. “Like the scent those boys left on you, no?”

Zuko flushes. “Uncle, please no.”

Iroh laughs. “Just know if those boys ever hurt you, they will know why I am known as the Dragon of the West.”

Zuko smiles. “I would expect nothing less.”

***

A squirrel runs along a branch before cutting to an aerial view of the rock formation. 

Birds fly past as Momo and Aang sleep on the rock formation. 

Aang slowly wakes up and yawns. 

He drowsily sits up and notices something.

Aang squints at something in the distance. “Wait. Is it just me, or are those mountains getting bigger?”

Momo chitters, grabbing a berry to eat it. 

Aang bends down and uses airbending to launch himself up. 

A tall tree that Aang lands on is his support to gaze across the vast forest. 

As he looks forward, Momo flies around and lands on his shoulder. 

Aang turns around to show a wake behind the ‘island’.

Aang jumps off the tree, panicking on his face. “They're not getting larger, They're getting closer! The whole island is moving!”

Aang leaps out from the brush and jumps into the water. 

Aang dives down as Momo lands on a branch looking down at where Aang entered the water and chitters. 

Aang swims down to inspect the ‘island’. 

Suddenly, a giant paw moves past him. 

Aang hovers for a moment in shock before swimming up to the surface. 

Aang emerges, gasping for breath, and Momo lands nearby.

“It's amazing Momo! The biggest animal in the world! I've gotta to swim around and find its face,” Aang gushes.

Momo flies above Aang, who is swimming in the water below. 

***

Zuko sighs. “I hate to say this but Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord.”

Toph frowns. “You mean the Fire Lord.”

Zuko huffs. “That's what I just said!”

Iroh gives him a look before thinking. “Hmmm….”

“We need you to come with us!” Zuko insists.

Iroh puts down his tea cup. “No, Zuko, it won't turn out well.”

Zuko continues to speak. “You can beat him! And we'll be there to help.”

Iroh sighs heavily. “Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord.”

Zuko thinks for a minute. “And then….then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?”

Iroh smiles at him. “No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko briefly looks away. “Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes.”

Iroh nods. “Yes, you have. You've struggled; you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation.”

Zuko looks down. “I'll try, Uncle.’

“Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?” Toph inquires.

Iroh purses his lips. “Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again.”

Realization dawns on Suki’s face. “That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus.”

Iroh smiles. “Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you.

Zuko huffs. “I can handle Azula.”

Iroh shakes his head. “Not alone. You'll need help.”

Zuko nods. “You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?”

Katara grins maliciously. “It would be my pleasure.”

Sokka interrupts them. “What about us? What is our destiny today?”

Iroh looks at him, knowing glint in his eyes. “What do you think it is?”

Sokka ponders it for a second. “I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet.”

Toph nods. “And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us.”

Jet grins. “We’ll kick some Melon Lord butt.”

Toph and Jet fist bump and the heavy mood lessens slightly.

Toph and Suki board an eel hound, careful not to make it angry. 

Jet, Sokka and Piandao are on the ground beside it.

Piandao pats the Eel Hounds side before handing Jet a map. “Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound. The air ship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey.”

Sokka bows. “Thank you, Master.”

Jet salutes lazily before jumping on the eel hound.

Sokka hugs Piandao tightly. 

Zuko watches from on top of Appa, next to Katara.

He was terrified.

What is he never saw these people again?

“Wait!” Zuko yells.

He jumps off Appa and goes to the eel hound.

He goes to Toph first.

He holds the young girl tightly in his arms.

“Please don’t die,” Zuko whispers. “I’ve always wanted a good younger sister.”

Toph smiles, but there are tears in her eyes. “Thanks for being such a good big brother.”

Suki grabs Zuko tightly. “I’m gonna miss you, princess.”

Zuko laughs wetly into her neck. “I’m gonna miss you too, Suki.”

And finally came the hard part.

He goes up to Jet and Sokka. 

Sokka looks at him with one look and surges forward to kiss him. “We’re going to make it.”

“You better,” Zuko responds.

Jet hugs him and presses his lips to the top of his head. “We’re going to win, sweetheart. I know it.”

Zuko nods shakily, unable to say anything.

Piandao smiles at him gently as the rest get on the eel hound again.

Zuko walks over to Iroh after hugging Piandao.

Zuko clears his throat. “So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?”

Iroh looks wistfully into the sky. “After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day.”

He flips a pai sho piece into Zuko’s hand.

Zuko hugs Iroh close. “Good. You deserve it.”

Zuko gets back on Appa.

The two groups nod at each other, ready for what’s about to come.

Katara smiles gratefully down at Iroh. “Goodbye, General Iroh.”

Iroh smiles at all the children looking at him and feels his heart shatter.

Because they were all children in the end.

Orphaned, abused, neglected, and oppressed kids.

“Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it,” Iroh whispers.

The eel hound sets off followed soon after by Appa. 

The White Lotus wave the kids goodbye.

“They’ll make it,” Piandao says to Iroh.

Iroh smiles.

“I know they will. They must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	69. Cherry Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a test.
> 
> If you people read the notes, type this in the comments.
> 
> The author of this fic has tolerable writing.
> 
> Because let’s be honest it could be better.

The side of the island was now close to the mountains. 

Aang is still swimming in the cold water. 

He stops and Momo chitters behind him as he dives in the water. 

Aang swims to the front of the island to take a closer look. 

He stops and an eye opens behind him.

Aang lurches back in surprise and he swims back as a giant paw moves underneath him and lifts him up. 

He and the paw emerge from the icy depth,s the water dripping off the young avatar’s body.

A wave of water covers the creature before coming down to reveal a face. 

Aang gasps in pleased surprise. “A lion turtle! Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even my own past lives, are expecting me to end someone's life. But I don't know if I can do it.”

Lion turtle lifts his other paw slowly while speaking. !The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light.”

The lion turtle placed two claws on Aang, one on his forehead and the other on his chest, and a bright light issues forth from it. 

The lion turtle's paw as it moves slowly toward a small cliff in the Earth Kingdom, and Aang steps off onto dry land. 

Momo flies onto Aang's shoulder. 

The lion turtle looks at him, a knowing gleam in his eyes. “Wait for him. He will come.”

Aang bows to the lion turtle. 

The lion turtle sinks under the water. 

Aang stands up out of the bow and watches the lion turtle swim away. 

***

Ozai grins maniacally and looks to the sky from his platform. “It's time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes.”

As he speaks, the cloud of black rises from the ground, revealing his airship fleet. 

The comet tears through the atmosphere, burning brighter as it gets closer to the Earth. 

Ozai looks down at the land laying at his feet.

He couldn’t wait for it all to burn.

***

Zuko and Katara are flying on Appa briskly through the orange colored sky. 

Katara turns to Zuko upon seeing his worried and somewhat anxious expression.  
Katara places a hand on his arm. “Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula.”

Zuko shakes his head. “Thanks Katara, but it’s not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?”

Katara looks forward with slightly narrowed eyes. “Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to. 

***

Azula is being groomed by her servants in preparation for her coronation which will take place in mere hours. 

She takes a cherry from a bowl one of her servants is holding and pops it into her mouth, only to spit out a pit in disgust.

Azula holds the cherry pit in her hand. “What am I holding?”

The servant looks at her fearfully. “A cherry pit, Princess.”

Azula nods. “Correct. And what day is this?”

The omega servant looks at her and swallows. “It is the day of your coronation.”

“Yes, it is. So, please. Tell me why, on the most important day of my life, you've decided to leave a pit in my cherry?” Azula snarls, throwing the cherry pit at the girl.

She winces on contact.

“It wasn't a decision; it was just a small mistake,” she whimpered.

Azula seethes. “Small? Do you realize what could've happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?”

The girl looks up carefully. “I suppose you could've….choked?”

Azula sneers. “Yes, then you will understand the severity of your crime.”

The servant bows. “I understand, Princess. Please, forgive me.”

Azula sighs. “Oh very well, since it is a special day, I will show mercy. You are banished. Leave this palace immediately.”

The servant bows and quietly walks away.

“What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes. I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene.” Azula snarls at the other handmaids.

They quickly get to work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	70. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read the notes

The eel hound is swimming through the water at top speeds as Jet, Sokka, Toph, and Suki are riding atop the beast.

Suki looks at the crimson sky. “It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful.”

Toph spits into the water. “Too bad the Fire Bastard’s about to use it to destroy the world.”

The eel hound arrives at the shore of the airship base. 

The four of them climb their way up a cliff side only to discover the fleet has just taken off.

Sokka groans. “We're too late! The fleet's already taking off!”

“Then we're taking off, too! Where's the closest airship?” Toph growls.

Jet points to the closest one. “It's to the right of….”

He is interrupted as Toph launches the three toward an airship, using earthbending. 

After a swift ascension, they fall onto a nearby ship and make their way across the giant vessel. 

Fire Lord Ozai is standing on the very ledge overlooking the land on the main air ship. 

***

The head of the Dai Li with several soldiers flanking his side quickly entered the throne room. “You sent for us, Princess. Is everything all right?”

“Actually, everything's not all right! Do you know how long it took you to get here?” Azula snaps.

The man seems stunned by the question. “Uh….a few minutes, I guess.”

Azula taps her throne impatiently. “Five, to be precise, in which time an assassin could've snuck in, done away with me and been on his merry way!”

The head of the Dai Li bows. “My apologies, Princess.”

Azula almost cuts his head clean off with a blue wire of flute flame. “Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?”

The head of the Dai Li stands, slightly alarmed. “The Dai Li would never betray you!”  
Azula sneers. “And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me! You're all banished!”

The head of the Dai Li looks stunned, “But….”

“Goodbye!” Azula interrupts.

The agent pauses briefly before turning around and exiting the room followed by the other Dai Li agents behind him.

The blues flames around Azula’s Thorne shine brighter. “Please send in the next group on your way out!”

***

The four had finally made their way to the main control room.

Sokka is backed up against the wall outside the door. “Sshh, we need to be quiet sox”

Toph approaches the door and knocks several times before breaking it down. 

Using metalbending, she creates a suit of armor from the door and assaults the astonished crew members. 

The Fire Nation soldiers launch firebending attacks at her, but she merely dodges them and metalbends various parts of the ship's interior to imprison the crew members. 

With all the men defeated, Sokka, Jet, and Suki peer into the room. Toph takes off her suit of armor.

Toph peels the last of the metal armor off. “That's how it's done!”

Sokka gaped slightly. “Not my plan at all but fuck it. Good work, Toph! Time to take control of the ship, take the wheel.”

“That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship!” Toph says dryly.

Sokka rolls his eyes. “I was talking to Suki.”

Toph thinks about it for a second. “That would make a lot more sense.”

Suki approaches the steering wheel. “What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?”

Jet grabs the radio. “Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea. ‘Attention, crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate.’”

Suki begins to steer the ship close to the water. 

In the bomb bay, the crew members are standing around, waiting.

“Hey, I'm Qin Lee. I work up in communications,” a man introduces to an engineer.

Engineer looks at him, clearly shocked at being spoken to. “Oh, hi. I work down in the engine room. That's probably why we never met before. Big airship, you know?”

Qin Lee rocks slightly on his feet. “Yep.”

“So, do you know whose birthday it is?” The engineer says, trying to continue the conversation.

A crew member approaches Qin Lee and the engineer.

“I can't believe the captain remembered my birthday. He really does care!” The man gushes.

The bomb bay doors open and all the crew members fall into the ocean. 

The crew members swim up for air.

“Happy birthday,” the engineer says.

The guy frowns back.

Back up into the cabin, Sokka looks through a broken window at Ozai's airship.

Sokka’s eyes narrow in determination. “Fire Lord Ozai, here we come.”

Sokka grabs the throttle and pushes it forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	71. Lo and Li

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.....
> 
> So this was a huge scene change from the original for Azula and I’m very happy with it so I hope you are too.

Lo and Li walk toward the throne.

Li looks cautiously at the unhinged princess. “Azula, we heard what happened. Why have you banished all your servants?”

“All your Dai Li agents….” Lo continues.

“And the Imperial Firebenders?” Li finishes.

Azula looks at the side door, bored. “None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did.”

Lo and Li speak at the same time. “Azula, we are concerned for you and your well-being.”

Azula glares at Lo and Li. “My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he? He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history.”

Lo nods uncertainly. “I'm sure you will. But considering everything that has happened today….”

“Perhaps it's best if you postpone your coronation,” Li adds.

Azula whips around to look at the two. “What? Which one of you just said that?”

Lo and Li point at each other.

Azula sighs. “What a shame….there's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai!”

Lo looks at Lil “But….”

“We're not firebenders,” they both say.

Azula rubs her temples. “All right, fine.”

Pointing at Li, she says, “Lo, you're banished.”

She points at Lo. “Li, you can stay.”

She gets up to walk away.

Li looks confused. “But, I'm Li, not Lo. So who's banished?”

Lo shrugs at Li. 

***

Fire Nation tanks roll toward the main gate. 

The flag of the Order of the White Lotus is seen as Jeong Jeong, Bumi, Pakku, and Piandao walk forward from the side.

Bumi looks at the towering walls. “Ba Sing Se, the Order of the White Lotus is here.”

Pakku looks forward solemnly. “Here to set you free.”

Iroh looks to the sky. “Only once every hundred years can a firebender experience this kind of power.”

Iroh inhales deeply. 

As he exhales, a ring of fire appears around the group. 

The flames grow larger each time Iroh breathes deeply. 

Iroh opens his eyes and raises his arms, as the flames around him collect to make a ball of fire. 

It collects energy and Iroh fires it as a massive fire blast that breaches the Outer Wall. 

Bumi jumps forward and stomps the ground. 

The three stone blocks that the Order's members are standing on begin to quickly move toward Ba Sing Se. 

Fire blasts are shot at the Order members from behind the remaining parts of the wall.

Iroh easily deflects the attacks. 

The Order members leap and go toward the city.

Pakku bends a giant wave of water over the building and down toward the Fire Nation soldiers. 

Piandao jumps over the waves as Pakku turns it into ice, freezing the soldiers. 

Piandao slides down the frozen wave and slashes the ends of the soldier's weapons. 

Sliding into another street, Pakku unfreezes the water, freezes it again in front of him to block an incoming fire blast. 

The ice barrier is destroyed, and when another fire blast is about to hit Pakku, a giant wall of fire erupts, made by Jeong Jeong, in front of him, stopping the attack.

Jeong Jeong floats in the air using firebending to create fire jets beneath his feet. 

Jeong Jeong turns to another street. 

A line of tanks fire on him, but he blocks the attacks with another giant wall of fire and thrusts the wall knocking the tanks. 

More tanks begin to fire on him from another street, but Jeong Jeong repeats his actions, creating a wall of flame and attacking the tanks with it. 

The tanks can be seen knocked over and in a pile as the wall of fire pushes another tank into the pile.

***

Azula stands in front of a full length mirror. 

She takes a ribbon and begins leisurely winding around her hair. 

Her hand gets caught as she is tying her hair into a top knot. 

Frustrated, she tugs at the tangled mess a few times before she grabs a pair of scissors from the table next to her, ready to cut her hair.

Azula sneers. “All right hair, it's time to face your doom.”

Azula grabs the bangs hanging in front of her face. 

She lifts them in the air and cuts them, with them falling near her feet. 

Her reflection in the mirror shows her grinning, with her hair a mess, but she stops grinning as she notices Ursa appears in the reflection, behind Azula.

Ursa smiles weakly. “What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair.”

Azula lurches always from the mirror. “What are you doing here?”

Ursa looks at her. “I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation.”

Azula scoffs. “Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster.”

Ursa looks at her with pity. “I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee.”

Azula closes her eyes before turning around sharply to face her mother. “Well what choice do I have?! Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me.”

Ursa shakes her head. “No. I love you, Azula. I do.”

Azula turns to scream at her when she notices a fond memory of hers playing in the mirror.

“Azula, come here please,” a younger Zuko says.

He looks no older than 5 and is coaxing a 3 year old crying Azula into his arms.

“Will father kill you because you’re an omega?” Azula whimpers.

Zuko smiles gently. “No, Lala. He won’t. Because I’d never leave you to deal with him alone. I would never forgive myself if he hurt you.”

“BUT YOU DID!” Azula screeches at the mirror. “You left me and I couldn’t help you. I….fucking raped you. I’m no better than father.”

Azula bends over slightly, tears in her eyes, and her hair hanging down in messy locks. 

“No, no!” Azula snarls. “I’m not weak. I did what I had to do to survive. You! You had it coming! I tried to save you!”

The young Zuko looks at her, smile still radiant. “I forgive you, Azula. I love you.”

Azula screams in agony and her fist connects with the glass.

The glass shatters, many pieces getting stuck in Azula’s fists.

Her sobs grew heavy and bitter as she collapsed to her knees.

She brings her hands to her face, hating herself for what she had done.

Tears and blood trickle down her clenched fist.

But what could she do?

She was just as damaged as Zuko.

Even if it didn’t show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	72. Air bending slice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am watching Sugar Rush on Netflix and damn am I hooked.
> 
> I’ve decided that I will write unimportant information about myself here like why I ate a leaf or other stuff like that.

Ozai is standing at the front of his airship, the comet casting a red glow on his porcelain skin.

He exhales, opens his eyes and smiles. 

The airship that Sokka, Suki, and Toph hijacked is far away from the Ozai’s.

Sokka looks out the window. “We're not gonna catch up to him in time.”

Suki shakes her head. “No….”

Ozai tilts his head back and smiles sadistically. 

He raises his arms in the air, pulls his palm down toward the ground beneath. 

A small but incredibly intense flame is forming on his hand, growing larger until it is finally fired into an enormous fire blast that ignites the earth below. 

He burns the ground with a sadistic grin. 

Aang is standing, facing Ozai's assault. 

Momo chirps on top of Aang’s shoulders.

Aang looks forward, gaze determined. “Momo, time for you to go.”

Momo leaps off of Aang's shoulder.

Aang closes his eyes and breathes deeply. 

He performs several spinning kicks, using earthbending to send giant sections of the stone pillar beneath him toward Ozai's ship and jumps to another pillar. 

The chunks of rock whistle past the side of Ozai's airship, which catches his notice. 

The last few pieces of rock strike the airship's engine, which causes Ozai to lose balance and stop his attack. 

Smoke drifts from the engine. 

It loses power and begins to descend. 

Ozai looks down to see Aang. 

Aang spins his body around, gathering his energy, and unleashes a huge fire blast at Ozai's ship, striking the final blow to its engine, thereby destroying the airship.

Aang turns to the side toward the airship and it floats past him, facing Ozai for the first time. 

Ozai stares at Aang with surprise. 

Aang is standing on top of a stone pillar in the distance. 

Aang faces Ozai as he lowers his bending stance. 

Ozai removes his Phoenix King armor and cloak, burning it and leaving his chest bare. 

Ozai jumps off of the platform he is standing on, using his firebending to fly like a rocket toward Aang. 

Ozai lands on another pillar, parallel to Aang’s own.

Suki was gaping at the falling and smoldered air ship. “What just happened?”

Sokka practically squeals in joy. “It's Aang! He's back!”

“Get ‘em Twinkle Toes!” Toph cheers.

Ozai sneers. “After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence.”

“Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing,” Aang pleads.

Ozai nods thoughtfully. “You are right. I do have the power. I have all the power in the world!”

Ozai begins to shoot fire from his hands and mouth. 

Aang looks sorrowful as he takes a battle stance. 

Ozai jumps, spins in the air, and slams his fist downward, creating a circular wave of flames that spread directly toward Aang.

Aang jumps over the attack and slams his hands and feet into the stone pillar right below him. 

He earthbends a piece of the pillar he is holding into the air. 

Aang rotates it around and kicks the chunk of rock toward Ozai, who leaps away using his firebending. 

In mid-air, Ozai propels himself at Aang using a jet of fire from his feet. 

At the same time, Aang jumps toward Ozai, sending a wave of fire at him. 

Ozai kicks forward and shoots a fire blast from his foot. 

The two attacks collide in a fiery explosion. 

Sokka whoops in joy. ‘Go, Aang! Airbending slice!”

Suki frowns at the window. “Shouldn't we be helping him?”

Sokka shakes his head. “The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom.”

Toph snorts. “And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal.”

Sokka thinks for a moment before lighting up with an idea. “Airship slice!”

Toph groans.

“This motherfucker’s shitty ideas are gonna kill us all.”

Suki nods.

Toph looks back at Sokka.

“So, what’s an airship slice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	73. Torn apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m just gonna say it.
> 
> Today, I slid on my carpet to catch a piece of fuzz but I missed and got really bad rug burn.
> 
> And then I had my first softball game of the season this week because you know schools are opening up.
> 
> And I almost split my pants trying to grab a catch to first.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Hope you guys day was better than mine.

Jet raises his eyebrow at Sokka. 

Their airship begins to rise higher and higher into the air as Sokka begins to pull some levers. 

Sokka spins the wheel to his left. 

Their airship banks toward the left end of the airship fleet behind it. 

Firebenders are seen standing on platforms jutting out toward the front of the airships they’re leaning to.

In unison, they begin to firebend. 

Their fire scalds the ground it hits below. 

The fire burns and creates an immense amount of smoke. 

A forest is engulfed in flames.

Toph looks down at the chaos through the cabin's shattered window.

Toph gapes, feeling the heat on her face. “Whoa. That's a lot of fire, isn't it.”

Sokka spins the wheel back around as their airship comes to face the side of the airship fleet. 

He pulls more levers, steadying the ship. 

The needle on the steering turns completely to the right as smoke billows out from the exhaust pillars on top of the ship.

The airship's engine begins to rupture and explode. 

Jet grabs Toph and marches her towards the door, Suki and Sokka on his tail. “It's gonna be a rough ride! We need to get to the top of this thing, fast.”

Suki pulls Jet aside. “Then what?”

Jet’s mouth tightens. “Watch each other's backs, and if we make it that far, I'll let you know.”

As their airship begins to descend, it plows into other airships, causing a domino-effect of crashing. 

As they climb their way up a ladder to the top of the airship. 

The floor beneath them suddenly gets destroyed as soon as Sokka got up the ladder; they had just made it. 

The four of them climb out through a hatch on top. 

Sokka grabs Toph's hand to guide her, and the three of them begin running toward the front of the ship. 

The airship is still flying through the fleet, but slowly demolishing itself in process. 

Suddenly, just as they are getting to their destination, part of the airship falls off, separating Jet from Toph, Suki and Sokka. 

Jet reaches towards them but the two pieces jerk away from each other.

Sokka was now panicking. “Jet!”

The airship was falling apart faster now and they were all barely holding on.

Sokka is still reaching out desperately to Jet in front of him. 

Jet jumps from what is left of their airship, and down to another one.

Jet clams down once he’s on a bigger piece. “I'm okay! Just finish the mission!”

Sokka was heartbroken.

How was he going to tell Zuko?

“No….” Suki mutters in horror.

Toph pulls insistently on SuKI and Sokka’s âme. “Sokka, I think we've gotta….”

Suki and Sokka yell at the same time once they figure out what’s happening. “Jump!”

The front of the airship slams violently into another enemy airship. 

Toph, Suki and Sokka land below, onto another airship. 

Sokka covers Toph to shade her from falling debris as Suki barely grabs a ledge.

***

At the location of the Fire Lord's coronation, only Azula and the Fire Sages are present. 

Azula is kneeling down on the plaza steps. 

She is wearing Fire Lord robes with her armor underneath. 

Standing behind her are Fire Sages, one begins to hold the headpiece over her head.

Azula smirks but it is hollow.

There was no joy, no satisfaction.

What was happening to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	74. Always Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE BACK

The head Fire Sage clears his throat. “By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord….”

The sage suddenly pauses and looks ahead. 

Azula turns her head to face him.

Azula sneers. “What are you waiting for? Do it!”

Appa is heard in the distance and as Azula turns back around, she sees Appa landing in the plaza courtyard. 

Zuko jumps off of Appa. “Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today. I am.”

Azula laughs. “You're hilarious. You think your whore-ass can lead an entire nation?”

Katara jumps off Appa to land near Zuko. “He’s not a whore, bitch. And you're going down.”

“Azula- Lala, please,” Zuko pleads.

Azula freezes at the nickname.

Zuko continues. “Azula, please just give me the crown. No bloodshed, nothing. We can go back to the way things were before everything went wrong.”

The Fire Sage is about to crown Azula the new Fire Lord, regardless of what Katara and Zuko have just said, until Azula signals with her hand for him to stop.

Azula’s cold glare bores into Zuko. “Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!”

Zuko’s eyes narrow. “You're on.”

Katara turns to face Zuko, very surprised. 

Azula's lips form into a sly smile.

“What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us. Are you actually fucking stupid? Actually, don’t answer that, it’s a yes,” Katara hisses.

Zuko shakes his head. “I know. But I can take her this time.”

Katara’s eyebrows furrow. “But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula.”

Zuko looks at Azula contemplatively. “There's something off about her; I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt.”

Katara nods, trusting Zuko.

In less than twenty minutes. Zuko is kneeling on one end and Azula on the other end of the courtyard. 

Zuko and Azula stand and turn around.

Azula drops her Fire Lord regalia.

Azula sighs. “I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother.”

Zuko purses his lips. “No, you're not.”

Azula smiles and assumes an awkward fighting stance. 

She spins and sends a sudden blast of blue fire toward Zuko. 

Zuko brings his hands up and jumps forward, bringing his arms down in front of him. 

He bends a flame in each hand and they emerge. 

He sends the fire toward Azula. 

A wall of fire, blue colliding with red, take form. 

As the wall begins to die, Azula leaps up on a jet of fire and kicks her legs forward, sending a wave of fire from her feet during each of her three spinning kicks.

Katara watches from the side, eyes partially on the fight but gaze still on the comet.

She hoped Aang was there.

If not….

She didn’t want to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	75. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s like three chapters left and I’m really upset because I loved this series.

Aang lands on top of a stone pillar, but suddenly leaps away to block, but is pushed by a blast of fire emerging from Ozai. 

The Fire Lord attacks again, sending a wave of fire from a downward kick. 

Aang jumps to another rock to avoid the attack, and picks up a small part of the rock and sends it toward Ozai with a kick. 

Ozai dodges the attack by sending a blast of fire out of his foot. 

Aang leaps to the top of another rock to avoid the attack before leaping to land near a waterfall. 

Ozai follows him there, sending yet another fire blast toward Aang. 

Aang uses waterbending to send some of the waterfall toward the flames, extinguishing them and causing Ozai to jump back. 

He flies back toward Aang, using fire rockets from his feet. 

He shoots a large burst of fire at Aang, but Aang jumps to the top of the waterfall to avoid the attack. 

Ozai rockets up after him, and flips forward, shooting fire from both feet. Aang jumps to the other side of the slope to escape the hot flames.

Ozai flies over to him, using his fire jets shooting from his feet, but Aang lands on a boulder, lifting it into the air. 

He jumps away, only to stop Ozai for a second, distracted by the boulder. 

He continues to chase Aang, shooting at him with his fiery fist. 

Aang spins around, creating a tornado shield that blocks him from the flames. 

He lands on the side of a rock pillar, and quickly scoots to the other side, only to see Ozai shooting another stream of fire at him. 

Aang leaps to another pillar before airbending himself back to the first pillar. He kicks the top of the pillar off, sending it toward Ozai. 

To Aang's surprise, Ozai is right behind him, and he sends a ball of fire toward Aang.

Aang raises his hand to block himself from the surprise attack as he is pushed and hits the side of a rock, falling to the ground in pain. 

Ozai flies toward him again, and lands on the same ledge as Aang. 

Seeing that Ozai is there, Aang picks himself up, and suddenly earthbends to create rock armor around his body. 

Ozai shoots fists of fire at Aang, pushing him around the edge of the ledge. 

He swings his arm at Aang, sending a wave of fire toward him, but he jumps away leaving the rock armor behind.

Aang suddenly performs a flip backward to shoot a gust of wind at Ozai from the air. Ozai jumps aside to avoid Aang's blast, and begins to shoot lightning. 

Aang is grasping on to the side of a rock, and seems terrified. 

Just when the lightning is about to strike him, he quickly swings his arm around to create another tornado shield. 

He jumps up, and flies to the top of a rock where Ozai attempts to shoot a lightning bolt at him, but misses. 

After the failed attempt, he continues shooting blasts at Aang, to which he lifts the top of a rock and dodges in order to evade. 

He suddenly rolls forward, just as Ozai sends another blast of lightning toward him.

Aang begins to redirect the lightning, pointing it toward the terrified Ozai. 

Aang hesitates to strike him, and so he sends the bolt into the orange sky instead. 

He falls to the ground, exhausted from straining to hold the energy from the lightning. 

Ozai smiles, sensing he has the upper-hand, and performs a spin-kick of fire toward Aang, who raises the ground to protect himself from the fire blast. 

He is thrown off the rock from the impact and is falling toward the water below him. 

He tilts himself up, frantically waving his arms and trying to airbend to break his fall when he realizes he is about to smash into the rocky shore. 

Seeing that it doesn’t work, due to the speed he is falling, as he nears the water, he creates a funnel shape from it to land softly and gets washed up onto shore. 

He stands up to see Ozai rocketing toward him. 

***

Orange and blue flames blast towards each other. 

One building is on fire, and as a bright blue flame shoots past the arena, another one burns in the flames. 

Zuko punches a powerful blast of fire toward his sister. 

His stream of orange blends with a blast of blue fire. 

He continues shooting fire while being pushed back by the blue flames colliding with his. 

He turns his foot around in order to steady himself as he finds himself slipping. 

Suddenly, Zuko and Azula stop their attacks. 

The scared and confused Azula turns to find that Zuko's strong attack has caused the plaza behind her to be smothered in flames. 

She leaps forward with a blast of fire that she swings at Zuko. 

Just as he is about to be hit, Zuko thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame. 

Azula is now crouching on the ground. 

She is heavily panting, and she grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determination.

A determined look flushes over Azula. 

Zuko opens his left fist and with the other fist punches two large fireballs toward Azula, and the fire emerges to create one massive blast. 

Azula's fear-filled eyes reflect the orange from the oncoming attack. 

Zuko winces and destroys the fire blast just before it hits Azula.

Azula sneers and fires two blue blasts at Zuko’s head.

Zuko is now crouching with his arms outward, blue and orange flames swirling around him. 

Azula is flying toward him as she swerves to the right to dodge Zuko's last blast. 

She shoots fire at Zuko and circles him, a trail of blue fire coming from her feet. 

Zuko quickly defends himself by creating a shield of fire for protection. 

He tries to attack Azula, who is still circling him, but she is too fast. 

He stops firing at Azula, crouches, and begins spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet. 

Azula is flying forward; when she sees the attack, she tries to stop, but it is too late. 

Azula falls and rolls forward onto the ground. 

In pain, she picks herself up. 

She is hunched over, her hair is undone and she is extremely angry.

Zuko feels a pang of guilt.

Even after all of this, he still loved her.

How pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	76. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO FONSIHING.
> 
> PLEASE WRITE IN THE COMMENTS WHTHER OR NOT I SHOULD OD A LEGENDS OF KORRA REWRITE WITH KORRA/ASAMI/MAKO WITH ALPHAS KORRA AND ASAMI ANND OMEGA MAKO.
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS AND COMMENT GUYS.

“Azula, please. We don’t have to do this,” Zuko pleads.

Azula staggers to her feet. “No! You don’t care about me! You want me to be weak to take me out. Well, it’s not going to work today or any day!!”

At that moment, Azula waves and moves her fingertips in order to generate lightning, but her stance is irregular and off. 

Zuko looks like he’s about to cry for Azula’s sanity as he assumes his stance and prepares to redirect whatever lightning may come his way. 

Katara shakes her head in the back.

She really wanted Azula to change.

For Zuko’s sake.

“Azula, he still loves you,” Katara says softly.

Suddenly, light begins flickering as Azula begins charging her lightning. 

“Then why the fuck does he have a sibling bond with you? I wanted that my whole life and father took it away! If I don’t get it, no one does,” Azula snarls.

Katara blinks in surprise.

Zuko and her forged a sibling bond?

Without being blood related?

That was unheard of.

Before she could ponder it more, Azula fires lighting from her fingers, swaying on her tipsy stance.

Zuko panics and runs, trying to get in between Katara and the lightning. 

Katara looks dumbfounded as her eyes reflect the impending stream of sparks. 

Suddenly, Zuko jumps up, in between Katara and the lightning.

“No!” Zuko yells.

Zuko extends his finger out in order to redirect it, but fails in doing so, therefore absorbing it. 

Katara screams Zuko’s name as the omega hits the ground, the lightning leaving his body through his other arm. 

Azula looks like she’s about to cry before her face goes blank.

Zuko is lying on the ground, twitching from the electricity seeping through his body. 

He rolls onto his back, groaning and holding his wounded chest. 

Katara rushes to Zuko. “No, you fucking idiot, no! You can’t die!”

Zuko’s shirt around his chest is burnt away, revealing a large scar. 

Katara is running toward him, but is stopped in her tracks by a blast of lightning in between her and Zuko. 

Azula is now hunched over and swaying from side to side. 

She suddenly starts laughing maniacally.

“No more weakness!” She cackles gleefully.

Katara’s vision is tinted red.

***

Ozai flies over the water below. 

The terrified Aang begins to swing his arms using waterbending to launch. 

He reaches the shore, stumbling forward, with Ozai not too far behind. 

Ozai reaches him, and Aang earthbends a circle of rocks around himself for protection. 

Ozai is right over him, laughing. 

Aang is stuck trapped inside his sphere, bracing himself with his arms.

Ozai sneers. “You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world….in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!”

Ozai thrusts both fists into Aang's rock shield, releasing a powerful fire blast while doing so.

Aang is still shielding himself with his eyes closed as pebbles fall around him and orange light can be seen seeping in through the cracks between the rocks. 

Ozai throws another fire blast

He throws a left-curved fire blast, followed with a right-curved blast. 

He fires a straight blast. 

Aang trembles.

He couldn’t keep this up for long.

Ozai seems to read his mind because he yells, “Come on out, Avatar! You can't hide in there forever!”

Aang’s eyes stay tightly shut.

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	77. Jet comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is very spoilery

Sokka almost slips but manages to hold on to the edge of the ship. “Toph, metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in a turning position. The ship will spiral and slam into the others.”

Toph spits in her hands. “You’re going down, you rusted piece of shit.”

She grips and metalbends the rudder while grunting in effort, and the Imperial Firebenders inside the ship crash into the wall, and due to the action, the ship crashes into the others.

Suki sighs in relief. “Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?”

Toph was clearly pleased by the comment. “You could stand to mention it more.”

A firebender comes out of the ship and fires at Suki, Sokka and Toph. 

Suki lunges at him to attack and yells, “Go you two!”

Dragging Toph along, Sokka jumps off the ship, planting his sword in the side of the vessel to stop their descent. 

He manages to slow them down, though they still fall off and roughly land on a platform below; Sokka breaks his leg in the process, and his sword embeds itself in the metal just in front of him. 

Toph, however, falls off the platform, though Sokka manages to grab hold of her hand at the last moment.

Sokka groans in pain. “My leg! Hang on Toph!”

Toph clutches his hand tighter. “Aye, aye, Captain.”

Two firebenders emerge on the platforms beside them, posing a threat from two sides. 

As one of the soldiers is about to firebend at them, Sokka throws his boomerang at him, knocking him out. 

He kicks his sword in to his hand and throws it at the remaining soldier's platform; it cuts right through the metal and plummets to the forest below.

Sokka watches sadly as it falls. “Bye, space sword.”

More Imperial Firebenders come outside, ready to finish the pair.

Suki was still fighting 7 or so firebender on top of the air ship.

Sokka looks at Toph, remorse in his eyes. “I don't think boomerang's coming back, Toph. It looks like this is the end.”

Toph starts crying and the firebenders run away. 

The airship gets struck by a different one and Sokka lets Toph fall onto it before jumping down himself, hurting his leg again in the process. 

He falls over in pain.

Suki springs off from the top and rolls onto the other ship.

Toph was shocked. “How did that happen? Did boomerang come back?”

Sokka grins. “No. Jet did.”

They see Jet riding on the last functioning airship with a triumphant smile.

***

Ozai is still throwing fire blasts at Aang. 

He blasts Aang a few more times and rises up to fly toward the shell to shoot an enormous, continuous blast of fire at Aang. 

Ozai steps back to charge another intense attack causing Aang's rock shield to be crushed and Aang protects himself with an airbending shield but is pushed back by the force of the attack, crashing into a rock pillar. 

The scar on his back is hit with a point of the rock, causing him to flashback to when he was shot by lightning. 

Flashback  
“It is dangerous but powerful,” Roku warns.

A long line of Avatar’s open their eyes and they glow.

The lighting courses through his body at the Crystal Catacombs.

Aang sees the large version of himself light up with a glow once more.

Current time  
“Come on out, little boy. You're about to be….” Ozai gloats before he is cut off.

Aang jumps out, now in the Avatar State, and grabs Ozai by his goatee. 

For the first time, Ozai has a semblance of panic on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	78. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Azula.
> 
> That’s it. 
> 
> Azula

Ozai tries to firebend at the Avatar, but Aang merely knocks his hand away. 

He creates a blast of air sending Ozai flying backward. 

Ozai crashes into a pillar of rock. 

He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Aang in the sky with a sphere of air around him. 

Aang proceeds to roar and creates fire out of his mouth, fists and feet. 

He creates a massive gust of air causing Ozai to cover himself as he groans in struggle. 

Pillars of earth disintegrate and move toward Aang as other pieces of rock rise up from the ground to surround Aang. 

Water also rises toward Aang as he creates a ring of fire around himself. 

The earth begins to create a ring inside the air sphere as the water continues to rise up and form another ring inside the earth sphere. 

Ozai watches, covering his head with his arms. 

Aang is now surrounded by a ring of water, a ring of earth, a sphere of air and a ring of fire.

***

Bumi rises out of the ground with earthbending. 

He turns around as Fire Nation tanks appear and fire on him, but he blocks it with earthbending. 

He lowers the barrier smiling. 

Bumi shoots rocks at the holes where they shoot fire. 

He subsequently uses earthbending to shoot them into the air and they land piled on top of one another while the soldiers come out the tank groaning in pain. 

Iroh burns the Fire Nation flag on Ba Sing Se Royal Palace to reveal the Earth Kingdom insignia.

***

Aang charges at Ozai, ramming him, and blows him off his Elemental Sphere. 

Ozai flies away from him. 

Aang uses earthbending to shoot machine gun-like earth bullets at him. 

The Avatar chases a fleeing Ozai.

***

A few small flames can be seen, and in the middle of them is a badly injured Zuko. 

He tries to get up, but he is too hurt from the lighting strike and he falls down. 

Katara rushes to try and help him, but Azula launches a fire blast in front of her before she can reach him. 

She laughs manically and shoots lightning which Katara dodges. 

Zuko attempts to get back up, but is too weak and can do nothing but watch as Azula shoots another lightning bolt at Katara, which she dodges. 

Katara turns to watch as Azula lands on a roof nearby. 

She begins charging another lightning attack.

Azula sneers as she throws more lighting and fire at Katara. “I'd really rather our family physician look after Little Zuzu if you don't mind. Zuzu really doesn’t look so good!”

She shoots at Katara again. 

Katara manages to dodge her and moves behind another column. 

“What is this really about, Azula?” Katara asks.

She spots water nearby and bends it onto the roof, but Azula has moved. 

“This is about your bond, you demonic wretch! That’s my brother,” Azula snaps.

Azula comes from behind her on fire jets and Katara is forced to flee. 

She uses the nearby water channel to make ice to slide on as Azula chases after her and fires another blast of fire which vaporizes it completely. 

Azula unleashes a large burst of fire, but Katara manages to get away. 

“If I can’t have his love, no one can,” Azula snarls.

Zuko desperately wants to tell Azula, “You fukcing idiot, I always loved you and always will” but is still incapacitated by the lighting.

Katara gets off her ice path, but trips on a grate and sees some water below. 

She looks up and grabs some chains hanging from the wall. 

Azula approaches the grates.

“There you are, filthy peasant!” Azula hisses.

After a brief stare down, Katara uses multiple water whips to force Azula onto the grate. 

Azula is about to shoot lightning at her when Katara freezes them both with the water under the grate. 

Katara melts the water around her and chains Azula's hands together tied to the grate. 

Katara bends the water back into the grate. 

After catching her breath, she tightens the chains to make sure Azula cannot get free and rushes to heal Zuko.

Katara rolls Zuko on to his back and begins healing him. 

Zuko opens his eyes, feeling the pain lessen, and smiles weakly at Katara, who smiles back as a she sheds a tear.

Zuko hugs her. “Thank you, Katara.”

Katara presses a kiss to her forehead. “I think I'm the one who should be thanking you.”

She helps him up. 

Azula pants in anger, screams in madness, and breathes fire, writhing in an attempt to break free. 

Finally she stops and begins to cry uncontrollably. 

Katara and Zuko watch in horror and pity.

Zuko walks over to her and Azula continues crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Azula rasps as Zuko gets close.

Zuko starts crying too. 

This was his Azula.

Not his father’s toy.

Not his mother’s mistake.

Not his uncle’s disappointment.

But Zuko’s little sister.

Zuko hugs Azula, burying his face in her neck to smell the forest fire smell he had missed so much.

Azula lets him without any pushing or shoving and treasures his scent of Fire Lilis.

Azula was finally better.

Not good.

She wouldn’t be good for a long time after what Ozai had done to her.

But better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	79. Corrupted or Destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN
> 
> DOO DOO DOO DOOOOOO
> 
> DOO DOO DOO DOO DOOOOOO
> 
> ok, im done.
> 
> But seriously though, we have like 3 chapters left before I start the LoK rewrite.
> 
> Who’s excited for thta one!

Aang still chases Ozai and uses earthbending to move two pillars in front of Ozai, who recoils and flies away. 

Aang sends a wave of water at Ozai, causing him to crash to the ground. 

As Ozai recovers and looks up, Aang bursts through the pillar he landed near. 

Ozai retreats backward and shoots a stream of fire at Aang. 

Aang drops to the ground narrowly missing Ozai who propels himself away with fire from his feet. 

Aang rises and begins following the fleeing Ozai again. 

Ozai lands on a pillar and launches a wide fire blast at Aang, who uses earthbending to move two large pillars to protect himself. 

Aang breaks and lets the pillars fall as Ozai flies away again. 

Aang unleashes multiple blasts of fire toward Ozai, who manages to dodge them. 

Ozai lands on the side of a pillar and launches three similar blasts at an approaching Aang, who uses air and water to disperse them. 

Aang fires a strong blast of air at Ozai, disintegrating the pillar he stood on but he manages to get away. 

Aang continues to chase him as Ozai looks back, realizing Aang is catching up. 

Aang moves his arm in a circular motion causing water to wrap itself around Ozai's leg and up to his outstretched arm, whipping him around, before slamming him on top of a pillar. 

Aang flies forward and earthbends Ozai's hands and feet to the ground, trapping him. 

Helpless, Ozai watches fearfully as Aang hovers over him, his voice echoing with the fury of his predecessors.

“Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!” Aang’s voice booms.

Aang, under control of his past lives, combines all four elements together for his final attack. 

At the last second, however, he manages to regain control; he comes out of the Avatar State, lets his attack die out, and floats to the ground, freeing Ozai in the process. 

Aang shakes his head. His voice has returned to normal- now, he just sounds like a twelve year old boy caught in the middle of a war.

“No, I'm not gonna end it like this.”

Ozai snarls at him. “Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!”

Ozai moves to attack Aang who senses it with the seismic sense he learned from Toph. 

He stamps down and lifts a foot up, dragging a pillar of earth along with him, deflecting Ozai's attack and binding him inside the rock. 

He circles Ozai and proceeds to bind his other hand as he attempts to attack again. 

He pulls the rocks down into the earth slightly, causing Ozai to kneel. 

Ozai attempts one final fire breath attack, but Aang uses airbending to stop and approach him and puts one hand on Ozai's forehead, and one on his chest, while he watches in horror.

Aang closes his eyes and he flashes back to his meeting with the lion turtle.

***

“In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves,” the Lion Turtle says carefully.

The lion turtle places his paw in a similar position to Aang's hands on Ozai using its claws. 

The claws begin to glow green light.

***

Aang's head arches back and blue energy shines out of his eyes and mouth into the sky. 

Ozai's face looks terrified before his eyes and mouth begin to shine out red energy. 

Aang's, followed by Ozai's, bodies become consumed by the blue and red energies. 

Half blue and half red energy takes over the sky.

The lion turtle’s words echo in Aang’s head. “To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	80. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who started writing LoK?
> 
> I’ll give you a hint, they’re ugly as fuck and run on half an hour of sleep a day.
> 
> That’s right
> 
> This gal, right here

Ozai's energy begins to make its way to Aang's body, consuming the blue and replacing it with red energy. 

The red light begins to take control and the blue light diminishes. 

The red energy has taken over almost completely with just one eye left. 

The blue energy begins to disappear, but at the last second it blasts out of Aang's eyes, overwhelming the red energy in the process and proceeding to take over Ozai's own body. 

Aang completely takes over Ozai's energy and an intense beam of blue energy erupts into the sky. 

The beam disappears and Ozai falls to the ground as Aang releases him. 

Ozai attempts to rise and attack, but falls back exhausted and unable to bend.

Ozai is out of breath. ‘What? What did you do to me?”

Aang looks him dead in the eye. “I took away your firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again.”

Aang steps forward and looks toward the sea as fire spreads on the land below. 

Aang breathes deeply and enters the Avatar State briefly, showing his control of the ability. 

Aang begins to bend the water from the ocean below to extinguish the fires. 

The water rises to extinguish the fires. 

Aang lowers the water back to its normal level. 

Momo returns to Aang's shoulder. 

The comet leaves and Sokka, Jet, Toph, and Suki are seen leaving the airship they were on. 

Sokka is being carried by Jet due to his broken leg.

Toph is scratched across her face and arms but she looks fine.

Suki’s left arm was torn up the side and her side was burnt.

Jet’s right arm looked awful with gashes and it was titled in an awkward position, looking badly broken.

But it was nothing Katara couldn’t heal.

If she was still alive.

“You did it! You should've seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like and the Fire Lord was all like,” Sokka cheers, demonstrating each thing he said.

Jet looks at him and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “I’m really proud of you. That was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen.”

Suki points to the exhausted Ozai while approaching him. “So did you, you know….finish the job?

“I'm still alive,” Ozai sneers.

Suki scowls at him but backs away from him.

Aang grins. “I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away.”

Toph looks appalled. “Damn! Who taught you that?”

“A giant lion turtle,” Aang replies solemnly.

Toph’s beams. “You have the craziest adventures when you disappear.”

Sokka points insultingly at Ozai, “Well, look at you, bitch. Now that your firebending's gone I guess we should call you the Loser Lord, motherfucker.”

Ozai glares weakly. “I am the Phoenix King!”

He tries to get up but flops on the ground while semi-conscious and drooling.

“Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Ass Whooped,” Toph mocks.

“Great bending there Phoenix King. Oh sorry, I forgot. I guess you don’t have bending anymore huh, Failure King,” Jet mocks.

“Yeah! Or how about King of the….Guys Who….Don't Win?” Suki finishes pathetically.

Jet facepalms and immediately regrets it when he almost drops Sokka and jostles his right arm.

Toph points at Suki before pointing to herself. “Leave the nicknames to us, honey.”

***

Zuko is having trouble putting on his Fire Lord robes due to his injury.

“You need some help with that?” A voice says from the doorway.

Zuko jumps up and turns. “Mai! You're okay! They let you out of prison?”

Mai smiles. “My uncle pulled some strings. And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your best friend.”

Zuko steps close to her and looks at her contemplatively. “So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?”

Mai hugs him as tightly as she can with his injuries. “It means I love you, and your stupid-ass ideas.”

Zuko laughs and hugs Mai back.

“Zuko!” Two voices yell.

Mai pulls away. “Seems like your friends are back.”

Zuko flushes and pushes her out.

Mai is laughing as Sokka and Jet hobble in.

Sokka is in crutches and Jet has a cast on his arm but they’re beaming at him.

Zuko hugs the two close, before kissing each.

“We were afraid you didn’t make it,” Sokka murmurs. “They wouldn’t let us see you since all of us were in ‘critical condition’ or some shit.” He rolls his eyes and makes air-quotes.

“I was fine. I only bled out half the blood I have,” Jet complains.

Zuko laughs. 

Spirits, he missed these two dorks.

***

In the Fire Nation Coronation Plaza, people from all over the world have congregated for the coronation of the new Fire Lord, among which several familiar faces: The Duke hugs Toph, and she reciprocates as Pipsqueak and members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe watch. 

Sokka and Katara look for and find Chief Hakoda.

Katara and Sokka run to Hakoda to hug him. “Dad!”

Hakoda smiles at them. “I heard what you two did. I am the proudest father in the world. And your mother would be proud, too. 

Katara sheds a few tears of joy while touching her necklace.

The Kyoshi Warriors approach.

Sokka grins at them. “There's my favorite warriors! I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. So how does it feel to be in uniform again?”

Ty Lee appears from behind. “Feels great!”

Sokka rushes to protects Suki and points his crutch at Ty Lee. “Careful, Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again!”

Suki snorts. “Relax, shithead. She's one of us now.”

Sokka turns to Ty Lee before turning back to Suki, with a stunned look for both.

Ty Lee grins. “Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison. And after a few chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group. We're going to be best friends forever!”

She hugs two other warriors and they all smile.

Mai comes up from behind and wrinkles her nose at Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee bounds up to her alpha, about to hug her, when Mai stops her.

“I will not have your children’s face paint get on my robes,” Mai snaps.

Ty Lee huffs. “Jerk.”

Mai rolls her eyes.

“Not what you were saying last night,” Jet mutters.

Ty Lee flames as Toph snickers.

“How would you know?” Suki asks.

“Our room was next to theirs, unfortunately,” Sokka answers, shuddering.

His crutches are the only thing saving him from Mai’s wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	81. A moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else hyperventilating that this is the second to last episode?
> 
> No?
> 
> Just me?
> 
> Ok then

Inside the Royal Palace, Aang is now wearing the robes and necklace of an airbending master, opening his eyes from his meditation as Zuko approaches, still wearing the Fire Lord attire.

“Zuko, are you ok? I heard that Azula-” Aang starts but is stopped when Zuko tackles him in a hug.

“Oh my god, I thought I lost you,” Zuko murmurs, clutching Aang tighter.

Aang smiles, hugging the pack omega back. “Sorry, Sifu Hotman, but you’re stuck with me.”

Pack omegas were those who ran the pack. 

They weren’t mated to everyone in the pack but Aang ended up imprinting on Zuko and Toph imprinted both Katara and Zuko as parental figures.

It does mean Zuko and Katara have to be together but just they had to learn to ‘co-parent.’

Zuko cracks a smile at the stupid name. “Don’t call me that.”

Aang grins. “Ok. Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko just laughs and pulls away to look at Aang.

“You look amazing,” Zuko compliments, taking in Aang’s new look.

He looked truly honorary, with his tattoos on full display and Gyatso’s necklace proudly placed on his neck.

“You do too,” Aang responds, in awe of Zuko.

Zuko was going to be the first omega Fire Lord in history.

A new leader to start a new era.

“We’re going to make this place better again,” Aang promises.

Zuko smiles. “Together.”

***

Outside the palace, people from the Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Foggy Swamp Tribe all outside. 

Zuko walks past everyone while a gong is struck. 

The crowd cheers as they see Zuko coming. 

Zuko raises his hand.

Zuko calms the crowd. “Please. The real hero is the Avatar.”

“Bullshit! I didn’t almost fall off an airship for nothing!” Toph yells from the crowd.

Everyone in the audience laughs as Zuko gives Toph the look that makes her shut up.

Aang walks next to Zuko. 

Crowd cheers again. 

Aang turns his head slightly. 

Katara smiles up at him proudly. 

“Today this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace,” Zuko says, voice echoing through the crowd.

“He’s going to make a great Fire Lord,” Mai whispers to Jet and Sokka.

The two alphas nod.

“The best,” Jet agrees.

Zuko kneels down, preparing to be crowned Fire Lord. 

A Fire Sage approaching with the headpiece.

The Fire Sage puts the Fire Lord headpiece into Zuko's top knot. “All hail Fire Lord Zuko!” 

Everyone cheers again as Zuko rises.

Zuko walks toward the cheering crowd, gesturing Aang to follow him. 

Aang approaches and they look briefly at each other before looking out at the crowd. 

***

In Ba Sing Se, kids are now using the stacked Fire Nation tanks as a game. 

Appa is looking in the Jasmine Dragon from the outside.

Inside, Zuko is serving Team Avatar tea and Iroh is playing the tsungi horn. 

Aang is playing with Momo. 

Sokka is painting a picture.

Sokka groans. “Zuko, babe, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together.”

Katara smiles. “That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka.”

When she looks at the picture, she looks annoyed. “Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?”

“Those are your hair loopies!” Sokka explains.

Jet huffs. “At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine! My hair is not that spiky!”

Mai frowns. “I look like a man.”

Ty Lee looks appalled. “Why is my back bending in a z shape?”

Suki looks the most confused. “And why did you paint me firebending?”

Sokka shrugs. “I thought it looked more badass that way. 

Momo jumps on to the table and chitters.

Sokka scoffs. “Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?”

Momo chitters again as Aang goes outside.

Iroh points at painting. “Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down.”

Zuko smiles. “Well, I think it’s perfect.”

Sokka beams. “Why, thank you, Zu-”

“As long as you don’t look at it,” Zuko continues.

Everyone bursts out laughing as Sokka looks at him omega with disbelief.

Toph grins. “Well, I think you all look perfect!”

Everyone laughs as Jet looks at the painting closer.

Jet squints before shrugging. “Eh, close enough.”

Outside, Aang walks past Appa, petting him briefly, before he moves to watch the sun set. 

Katara approaches from behind with a smile on her face and turns to Aang. 

Aang turns to look at her and he smiles back. 

Katara is smiling and blushing. 

She places a hand on his shoulder and they hug. 

They smile and open their eyes. 

They step out of the embrace and look out at the sun.

Soon after, Katara turns to face Aang. 

Aang turns to face her and Katara passionately kisses Aang, who returns it and they embrace each other as they kiss. 

A gasp is heard.

The two pull apart quickly and see Zuko standing there, covering Toph’s eyes with his hand.

“Sparky, for the last time I can’t see!” Toph complains.

“Shhh,” Zuko violently hushes. “They are having a moment. Spirits, Toph, learn when to shut up.”

Katara laughs and Aang can’t help but join in.

They all get together and hug it out.

“Oh, group hug!” Ty Lee squeals.

Soon, everyone is laughing and tipping over as the group hug expands to several people.

It was the best memory Zuko had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	82. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is gonna sound hella corny but whatever.
> 
> I wanted to thank all of you guys that decided that you wanted to stick with me throughout this story.
> 
> Obviously, the first chapters were terrible but I do believe I have improved on the way.
> 
> I mean, I tried reading the first couple of chapters and could not stop laughing at how terrible it was.
> 
> Actually, did you guys know this was supposed to be a one shot?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> One chapter to 82.
> 
> Impressive.
> 
> Anyways, because of your positive support, i was inspired to write over 130 fics with many more to come.
> 
> This fic is ending but I’m starting a new one.
> 
> The LoK rewrite is starting soon and I’m very excited for it.
> 
> I can’t thank you all enough and hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Please read notes at the beginning!

***

“Izumi, no!” Jet yells.

It has become an awfully common phrase around the place these days.

Despite many people’s complaints, Zuko decided to give Jet the title of Fire Lord.

Jet caught on to the politics very quickly and was strict but fair.

Zuko took on the title of Fire Lady, not because he wanted to fit stereotypes, but because he wanted to keep a little bit of Fire Nation history during such a big transitional period.

He knew familiarity was nice in a changing world.

Sokka was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe but still worked from the palace.

He was more of a foreign affairs officer than anything, but he was a wonderful chief and alpha.

Jet grabs Izumi right before she can touch the fire.

“Papa!” Izumi yells once she sees it Jet.

The toddler already had shown Sokka’s ingenuity, Jet’s fighting capabilities, and Zuko’s care and compassion.

There was no doubt in any of her parents’ minds that she would make a wonderful Fire Lord.

She also wouldn’t get as much backlash from the court, being an alpha like Jet and Sokka.

Of course, Zuko would grill anyone how insulted or hurt his daughter, but it was reassuring to know she at least had the court on her side.

Everyone knew they had years of sexist traditions to unravel, but they were patient enough to tear it down slowly.

“Jet? Is Izumi ok?” Zuko calls, slightly panicked, from the doorway.

Zuko’s hormones have been on haywire since Izumi has been born, incredibly overprotective and kind.

The omega couldn’t say not to the toddler and she milked it.

“Mama!” Izumi shrieks, waddling over to Zuko.

The omega smiles and picks up the little girl and places her on his hip.

“Hi, baby,” Zuko coos, pressing kisses all over the child’s face.

Izumi’s face scrunches up before she starts giggling.

After a few moments, Zuko looked slightly uncomfortable and Jet noticed.

Before he could say anything though, someone else says, “Need a hand?”

Zuko turns and mutters a quick thanks to Sokka ans passes him the baby.

Zuko was 7 months along with their second child since Izumi wanted a sister.

“I see baby number 2 is on the way,” another voice remarks from the doorway.

Zuko smiles wearily at Azula and goes to hug her.

“I missed you, Lala,” Zuko whispers.

Azula rolls her eyes fondly at the nickname. “Missed you too, Zuzu.”

The female alpha had spent several years in therapy after the war, Mai and Ty Lee by her side the whole time to help her through.

Ultimately, Azula came out on top and finally got rid of the coat of armor she kept around her feelings because of Ozai.

She now had a more Zuko-like personality, filled with warmth and care.

Ty Lee was also pregnant with the triad’s first child, and Azula was very excited.

She couldn’t wait to try and be the parent neither Ursa or Ozai could be.

She had sworn over and over again she would never hurt or abuse their trust in any way, shape, or form.

Everyone tried to convince the alpha that it was fine and she didn’t need to, but Azula had her mind set.

She kept promising it to herself.

And Zuko was happy with how far she’s come.

He was very proud of how far everyone had come.

Toph didn’t want a mate but did want kids so she got a surrogate to give her two wonderful girls named Lin and Suyin.

Aang and Katara had two kids, Bumi and Kya with a third they were going to name Tenzin on the way.

Zuko finally found his peace.

He found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came to me when me and my friend were playing badminton. We were talking and she was like,  
> “Lol what if Jet and Sokka were possessive bastards and liked Zuko”  
> “Lol that’d be funny in the ABO universe”  
> “.....”  
> “Hey that’s actually a good idea”  
> And then she got assaulted by the birdie so yeah. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
